Lia's life
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: TADA I'M BAAACCCKK! THIS IS THE SEQUEAL TO THERE LIFE AFTER 5 YEARS LATER! This story takes place a couple years later Lia is four years old and having the perfect life with her parents a.k.a Fabian and Nina But sometimes things happen that change life
1. Chapter 1

**TADA I'M BAAACCCKK! THIS IS THE SEQUEAL TO THERE LIFE AFTER 5 YEARS LATER! This story takes place a couple years later Lia is four years old and having the perfect life with her parents (a.k.a Fabian and Nina) But sometimes things happen that change your plans. You know the dealio COMMENT! LEMME KNOW WHAT YA THING.**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

"Lia" a familiar voice said trying to wake me up. I turned in bed holding onto my stuffed animal.

"Lia" the voice said again. I pulled my covers over my head.

"Lia time to get up baby" the voice said who I realized is my mommy. I fluttered open my eyes to see my mommy looking at me. Mommy picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"You tired baby?" she asked. I nodded. I rested my head on her shoulder and played with her blondish hair. She sat me down on the couch and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast buggy?" she asked me.

"Cocoa puffs" I said pulling a blanket up my body. I watched my favorite show Blue's clues. T

wo arms wrapped around me and lifted me up. It is my daddy. He kissed my cheek and put me on his shoulder. I played with his hair.

"Daddy" I exclaimed.

"Hi princess" he said kissing my cheek.

"Hi daddy" I said.

"Love you Lia" he said.

"Love you too" I said.

"I know you love being tickled more" he said. I squealed started tickling me.

"Stawp daddy stawp" I giggled. He continued while laughing at me then suddenly stopped scaring me a little.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Lia where is your necklace?" he asked putting me down and looking me straight in the eye.

"Umm I think it's in my room" I said looking down. Daddy said to never take off my necklace or bracelet because they protect me.

"No it's right here" he said picking it up from off the couch.

"Oh" I said softly.

"Baby you know you not to take off your bracelet or necklace" he sighed. I nodded my head as he put my necklace on. He kissed my forehead then went to go see mommy. I

ate my cocoa puffs on the couch. Mommy and daddy were talking in the kitchen. I went to my room and got my stuffed elephant. My elephant is named Elyse.

I walked around my house. I wandered upstairs to the attic. I'm not supposed to go up there but it's fun to explore.

I saw a door that had a lock on it. I looked for something to open the door and found a pin which I accidentally dropped (HA HA PIN DROP).

My Uncle Eddie and Jerome taught me that. I put the pin in the lock a moved it until I heard a click. I opened the door and it creaked. A dark figure was standing in there so I hid behind the door.

I peeked out and the figure saw me. How did they get up here? Daddy doesn't let anybody up there. It spotted me and a smile curled on it's face.

It pulled me into the room then locking the door. I shook in fear as it touched me. It held onto me trying to hurt me.

"DADDY!" I screamed hoping he could could hear me. The person has on a mask and all black clothing. It grabbed my arm and made a mark on my arm it looks like a tattoo. I tried to pull away.

The figure rose his arms and I found it hard to move. When I did move the figure seemed surprised. The mark on my arm slowly went away.

The figure was about to hurt me but something clear came and protected me. I can easily get out but no one can get in. The person hissed.

"It's the damn necklace and bracelet" it murmured. I sat there while it watched me.

"Come out here girl" it hissed then tried to touch the clear dome but got burned. I shook my head starting to cry. I want to go be in daddy's arms.

"If you come out you can go straight to your family" the figure promised me. I slowly stepped out of the bubble to only feel a burning sensation around me.

I fell to my knees as the figure laughed coldly. The person who is obviously a he because of the voice reached for my necklace. He got hit by a blast of energy.

"Take off the necklace" it demanded. I shook my head slightly trying to escape the room.

"Take it off" it repeated. I slowly removed my necklace and bracelet dropping them on the floor. The man laughed and grabbed me tightly.

He started to put a curse on me. The last thing I heard was

"Take this child back in time".

Little did he know I slid my necklace and bracelet into my pocket.


	2. Past meets Present

**Hi ya guys. Thank's for the reviews. Have you guys ever seen Jenna Marbles see cracks me up. Does anyone need a betareader because I would be intrested. Anyway COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I woke up at a clearing in the forest. I pulled my legs towards me and started crying. I want to go home. I cried until it was the afternoon.

I heard a loud rustling. I hid behind a bush. A blonde girl was walking around murmuring something about lip gloss.

"Why can't we have sibuna meetings in the mall or something?" she muttered.

"That is some limited edition lip gloss" she murmured. She stepped in something brown.

"Ugg stupid nature!" she exclaimed. She came over to my bush. I tried to hide behind a tree. She started to look behind trees.

"I should put tracking device on my stuff" she muttered. She squealed a little as she saw me.

"You are such a cutie!" she exclaimed. Her voice reminded me of auntie Amber. She seems like younger aunt Amber. I moved cautiously away from her a little.

"Where are your parents?" she asked me. My eyes watered and my lip quivered.

"I don't know I lost them" I sobbed.

"Aww well you can stay with me" she said picking me up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" she nodded. She walked me back to this scary looking house.I hid behind her. She saw me look nervous.

"Don't worry it's not as scary as it seems" she said. The door swung open.

"I'm Amber by the way" she said.

"I'm Lia" I said softly. Amber nodded and walked through the door. Amber sat me down and went through another door. She came out soaking wet.

"CLARKE" she roared.

"Hey Millington, have a nice swim?" a boy with poofy blonde hair asked.

"You swine I just got my hair done!" she shrieked. The boy just noticed me. His hair reminded me of Uncle Jerome's. He looked strangely at Amber.

"Millington please tell me you did not kidnap this child because I'm not posting your bail" he said. Amber hit him hardly on the arm.

"NO, Idiot I found her" Amber said gesturing towards me.

"Where are her parents?" he asked. I started crying again.

"God, Jerome you made her cry" Amber yelled at him. They fought like my godparents. I laughed a little as they yelled at each other they remind me of my family.

I pulled my necklace from my pocket and placed it around my neck. Amber spotted my necklace and her eyes bugged out. I don't want my new friend to be after me too.

I quickly hid the necklace. She hastily whispered something to Jerome all I heard was sibuna. I got fidgety and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Come on little Lia let's go to my room" Amber said. Amber took me to her room and there were two beds. I just laid down on Ambers bed and fell asleep. When I woke up I heard Amber talking to some other people.

"Amber why did you bring her here?" a voice said exasperated.

"She needed help! What did you want me to do? Let her die in the woods!" Amber yelled.

"No Amber we are just worried. What if someone finds her? We don't even know who she is" Another person joined in. I shot out of bed to face a room full of people.

A boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. There was also a girl with blueish-green eyes and dirty blonde hair. The boy had his arm around the girls waist.

There is a girl with reddish hair with a purple streak in it. She is standing next to a boy with blonde hair that sticks up.

The boy standing next to Amber had light brown hair and a shirt with aliens.

I looked back at the girl with dirty blonde hair and the boy with dark brown hair. They were watching me like I am dangerous. I cocked my head to the side.

"Mommy Daddy?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	3. My future

**Hi you guuuyyyyssss. I didn't go to acting class today so you anither chapter :D. COMMENT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Fabian (like the Fabian from Lia's time)<strong>

Nina and I were talking about Lia's safety. We usually talk about this alot. Nina was getting worried again.

She has been having visions about Lia. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Don't worry Lia is safe here" I said calmingly.

"Ok can you just go get her?" she asked.

"Yes love" I said. I looked in the living room to see her not there. I walked up to her room to see it empty.

Where could she possibly be? I frantically searched for Lia. I passed the attic door to see it wide open.

"No" I whispered as a ran upstairs and went through the other door. I saw an pin on the floor. Damn Eddie and Jerome teaching my daughter how to break into stuff.

Rufus Zeno was standing in the middle of the room. Rufus was standing there smirking. I pushed him into a wall.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"No where you will ever find" he said smugly.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked.

"A time where she doesn't exist" he said. Rufus kept smirking at me.

"You sent her back in time" I hissed looking at Rufus. Rufus kept quiet.

"That shouldn't be possible I've done everything to protect her" I said.

"Not if she doesn't have her protection symbols on" he said.

"She had them on the last I saw her" I said.

"I can be very persuasive" he replied. He disappeared from the room. I stomped the ground where he once was.

Dammit I hate this. Why does this have to happen?

"Please let Lia be ok" I prayed.

I will do anything to keep her safe.

**Past Fabian pov (like the one where Lia is now)**

I raised my eyebrows as the little girl said mommy and daddy. She jumped into my arms catching me by surprise.

I studied her a little closer. She looks a lot like Nina. Why is she calling me her dad? I looked at her in the eyes.

"I can't be your dad I'm not old enough" I said trying to break the news to her. She frowned and started crying.

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"I was exploring and this mean man put a curse on me sending me here where I know nobody except you and mommy who don't even know me!" she shrieked.

"I think she's telling the truth" I mouthed to the group. They nodded still in awe by my daughter. That's different to say my daughter.

"It's ok daddy is just surprised to see you" I said to the little girl in my arms.

"You want me here?" she asked wiping away her tears. I nodded. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Who's her mom?" Amber asked. We all looked at her in an isn't it obvious way. Nina came up and tapped my daughters shoulder. The little girl hugged Nina.

"What's your name sweetie" Nina asked her.

"Lia Amber Rutter" she said shyly.

"AHH, Nina you named your daughter after ME!" Amber screamed. We all shushed Amber.

"Amber we can't let anyone know who she is" I hissed at Amber. Lia rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I sat her down on the bed and continued the meeting.

"Listen no one can find out who she is because that could put her in danger" I informed the group.

"Yea I can't let my godchild get hurt" Amber said.

"Mine either" Jerome agreed. It felt weird to talk about how they are the godparents of my future daughter. I sat down next to Lia and brushed the hair out of her face. I looked at her necklace and saw the Egyptian protection symbol on it.

"The adorableness is making me so happy" Amber squealed. I rolled my eyes a little.

"I don't think she should stay up here Victor snoops through my stuff sometimes" Nina said.

"She can stay in my room" I said as I sat Lia in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and curled into my chest.

"Amber can you get some supplies for Lia" I said. She nodded pulling out her iPhone. I carried Lia downstairs and sat her on my bed.

I woke her up by shaking her lightly. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and sat up. I pulled out an old t-shirt which would be like a gown to her. I changed her into the t-shirt then sat her back in the bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep you had a long day" I said. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and curled into a little ball. I sat next to her and soothingly rubbed her back. She still stayed awake.

I sang soothingly to her until she fell asleep. A few minutes later Nina came in quietly. I got up and followed her into the hallway.

"What do you think about all of this?" I asked her.

"I guess weirder has happened" she sighed. I nodded.

"Do you think anyone will find out about her?" I asked.

"I hope not espically not Victor or Rufus" she whispered.

"Do you think she has powers?" I asked.

"I'm positive she does" she said. I sighed a little.

"I guess I should go before Victor bites my head off" she sighed.

"Night love' I said giving her a quick peck.

"Night" she said going upstairs. I snuck back in my room. Lia was sleeping peacefully.

A million thoughts blazed through my mind. What if she can't get back? What if I totally screw things up with Nina and she won't exist? What if she dies or dissapears or something just as awful?

I slumped to my bed and got in with Lia. I am worried something might happen. I watched her sleep the whole night.

I guess you could say I'm already protective of somebody I just met.

She is my future so it's my job to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	4. Overprotective daddy mode

**I'M SEEING THE HUNGER GAMES 2DAY! I'M SO HAPPY! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Past Nina pov (the one where Lia is now)<p>

My dreams were to say the least unpleasant.

**Nina dream **

_I saw me a few years from now. I was in a bedroom that belonged to a little girl. _

_I realized the room was for Lia. I was walking around the room going through her stuff. I came across a family picture. I started bawling as I looked at the picture. I felt like an intruder seeing such a personal moment. _

_"This is all my fault" the other me said. I just looked at the miserable me. The other me looked up staring me in the eyes. My eyes looked like a storm of emerald. _

_"Watch over her, please" the other me begged. I just nodded. _

_"I have a plan but it's risky. Until I can do my plan please just keep her happy and safe" me said. I nodded. There was a bang from inside the house the older me was in. _

_I saw a person with icy blue eyes and white hair come in. It was Rufus. The older me stood up and walked towards him. _

_"What will it take to get Lia back?" the older me asked. Rufus pulled out an Egyptian memory box. I wanted to scream out to not make any deals with him. _

_The other me sighed and looked into the box. As soon as my eyes started to glaze over something pulled the other me away. The other me blinked a few times then regained her focus. An older Fabian was on top of me with hurt in his eyes. _

_"Nina do not do this! I'm not going to lose the both of you!" he said. _

_"Fabian I can get our baby back here so she is safe" the other me sighed. Fabian shook his head. "_

_I'm no letting that happen. You are not going to sell your soul to Rufus" he said. I tried to get out of his tight grip. Fabian held onto me tightly not letting me escape his hard grasp. _

_"Let me go Fabian" I struggled. He shook his head and kept me in his hold. Rufus had gotten irritated and left. _

_Fabian finally let the other me up. He looked super angry. The other me looked down like I was ashamed. "_

_What made you think that was a good idea? I could have lost you" he exclaimed. I just shrugged not making eye contact. Fabian pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. _

_"Never do that again" he murmured into my hair. I nodded resting my head on his shoulder. _

_Fabian let out a large sigh and rubbed my back._

**END DREAM**

I woke up and saw Amber asleep in bed. I looked at my clock to see it's seven o'clock, it's time to get up. I took a shower and got changed into uniform.

I went into the dining room to see everyone there but Fabian. He is probably with Lia. I sat down in my usual seat. Amber was on her phone getting frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That supplies I ordered for that 'certain person' isn't here and I ordered next day delivery" she said.

"Who's this certain person?" Joy asked butting into our conversation.

"You don't know them" I said. She raised her thinly shaped eyebrows at me.

"Whatever werido. Where's Fabes? We need to study" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"He left for school early" I lied.

"Without me?" she asked as if she was so fantastic.

"Yes Joy" I ssaid through gritted teeth. She enjoyed my irritation. She was about to say something when Fabian came in. Joy basically jumped onto him. Amber started to mimic Joy.

"I bet I know exactly what she's gonna say" Amber whispered in my ear.

"HI Fabes" Amber said in her Joy voice.

"Hi Fabes" Joy echoed.

"Point one Millington" Amber said in her regular voice. We both burst out laughing. Fabian tried to get away from her.

"Hi Joy, Nina I need to see you for a second" he said nervously.

"Probably to break up with you" Joy whispered as I passed by her. I shot her a dirty glare and followed Fabian to his room. Lia was sitting on the bed getting restless.

"Hi mommy" she said when she saw me.

"I don't want her to stay here alone all day" Fabian said.

"I don't know what to do she can't go anywhere else and we can't do anything with someone getting into our buisness" I sighed.

"I can stay here I do it all the time when Uncle Eddie babysit's me then goes out to get stoned and do a threesome, whatever those things mean" Lia said.

"Remember never to let Eddie babysit" Fabian whispered in my ear.

"Aunt Patricia said he probably has an STD because of the tramps he picks up, I don't know what that means either" Lia said.

"What other things do your aunts and uncles tell you about?" Fabian asked. I could hear in his voice that he was a little mad at the things she learns from when she gets babysat. Lia made a face as if she was thinking about it.

"Umm one time Uncle Jerome and Uncle Eddie were talking, Uncle Jerome said he screwed Aunt Patricia so hard then Uncle Eddie said he screwed these girls he met at a club" she said.

"Daddy what does screwed mean?" she asked innocently.

"What your uncles are going to be but with a different meaning" Fabian said trying to keep his temper under control. I smiled a little at that.

He is going into over-protective daddy mode.

I think we will see a lot of that while Lia is here.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	5. New discoveries

**THE HUNGER GAMES ROCKED! I'M TEAM PEETA! I had to disect frogs 2day it was really gross. Me and my sorta friend kept cutting in the wrong places. It was a boy we named him Harry (we both luv 1D!) Anyways Please COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I'm bored! Daddy locked me in his room and said not to leave. He gave me food and stuff but I'm bored. I started to look around his room.

I found a book that says _The solar system is your friend!_ I opened the book to see a bunch of stuff about planets.

One page was about dwarf planets. Is that where the dwarfs from snow white are from? I closed the book and swung my legs on the bed.

My chest started to feel like it is burning. My necklace was glowing. I ripped it off and threw it at a wall. The wall opened a little crawl-space that I could fit into.

I jumped off the bed grabbed my necklace and entered the crawl-space. It was really dirty and grimy. It smelt like blood. The space hept getting smaller and smaller.

I finally got to the end and stood up. I was in a room. The room was in the shape of a circle. There is barely any space to put my feet. The middle of the room was a large pit. I stepped in on the little foot space I had. The floor started to crumble beneath me.

I quickly jumped back and went through the tunnel. I got to the end and stuck my necklace up to the wall. The wall glowed brightly and swung open. I stepped out of the tunnel.

When I turned around I saw a very angry daddy enter the room. He was breathing heavily with dark eyes. He lifted me into his arms and checked me all over. He started giving me quick pecks. He finally stopped and looked at me seriously.

"What did you think you were doing? I looked and you weren't here I was worried about you" he said hugging me tightly. I wanted to say something but the words were stuck in my throat. Daddy never gets mad at me. I've never gotten in trouble.

"Sorry" I sobbed.

"Where did you go?" he asked me. I know it's wrong to lie but he would be worried if I didn't.

"I went out to explore the house" I lied. I crossed my fingers hoping he would believe me. After a moment of deciding whether I was tell the truth.

He sighed and said "I know you want to go but you have to stay here" he said. Daddy is like this all the time. He doesn't let me do anything out of the house. He always says it's too dangerous. He never tells me what is so dangerous.

"Why can't I?" I whined.

"You wouldn't understand" he said still not releasing me from his grasp.

"Yea I would" I said bouncing in his arms.

"When your older" he said.

"No tell me" I begged.

"Not now Lia" he sighed. I screamed at the top of my lungs in frustration. Daddy tried to calm me down.

I pushed him away and kept screaming. I started layed on the floor kicking and screaming. Daddy's door flew open. It was a lot of people. One man had a pointy face he looked meanly at daddy.

"Rutter who is this?" he boomed pointing at me. I cowared in fear.

"She is my sister" he lied. All my Aunts and Uncles raised their eyebrows while other people looked at him confused. The pointy face man was old he had gray hair and walked with a cane.

"Well if she is going to be here then she can stay with Ms. Mercer" the old guy said.

"NO!" daddy yelled. This girl with dark hair looked hurt.

"She only likes to be with me and Nina" he said pulling me close. The old dude huffed.

"Very well then" he said hobbling upstairs. After everyone else left daddy looked angrily at me.

"Lia that was way to risky your going to bed early tonight" he said sternly. I stomped my foot.

"Not fair!" I yelled.

"Yes it is Lia and do not fight with me" he said. I huffed and stomped to bed. I got in and put the blanket over my head.

I fingered my necklace in my hands. I'm going to prove to him I can do stuff. I also decided I'm not talking to anyone. Daddy had gone to dinner and left me in here.

I quietly got out of bed and looked out of the door. Everyone was eating their food. I closed the door then went back in room.

I went through the tunnel and looked around the circle room. I looked closely and saw hooks on the wall. I tried to grab onto them but the looked like they would crumble if I touched it. I could hear voices echo from somewhere. There was a vent and I saw my family eating with other people.

Daddy got up and say he was going back to his room. This dark haired girl who looked really familiar grabbed his arm and asked him if he could stay.

If I keep going someone is going to find out I left. I ran back to the room and jumped in bed just in time for mommy to come in. I pretended I was asleep.

"I heard daddy got mad at you" she said brushing the hair off my face.

"He only does it because he cares, it probably won't last long because he adores you" she laughed. I kept my eyes shut.

"Night princess" mommy said kissing my forehead then leaving. I opened my eyes and looked back at the ceiling. Why does everyone think everything is too dangerous for me? I heard the door creak open so I shut my eyes.

I felt someone get in the bed with me pulling me into their protective hold. They tried to turn my head around but I whipped it back. I heard a small laugh.

"I know your awake Lia" someone breathed. It wasn't mommy, daddy or anyone in my family. I started to lightly shake. I opened my eyes and was faced with icy blue eyes. I know those eyes.

Thats the man. He sent me to this place. I started to cry and was about to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.

I bit him and tried to get out of his grasp. I got to the door when he grabbed my arm and swung me back. I started kicking him.

He looked really angry and grabbed my wrist making them hurt. I winced slightly. I hit my head on the wall and I started to lose consciousness. I moaned as he threw me over his shoulder.

He was planning to get me through the front door. He obviously isn't smart because someone would see me. When he carried me pass the dining room my whole family stood up.

All the guys were giving him angry looks. All the girls looked scared. Daddy walked towards us. He had pain in his eyes. The kidnapper set me down holding a knife to my throat.

"Not another step" he warned. Everyone froze. The guy picked me back up still holding the knife. What I did next was a little stupid.

I kicked the knife making it fall on my kidnappers foot. He yelped in pain and dropped me. I almost hit the floor when daddy caught me. He cradeled me in his arms.

His hands glided over the slight bump on my head. My attempted kidnapper slipped out of the door. Daddy kissed my forehead. He placed his head on top of mine.

"I'm sorry that had to happen princess" he said into my hair. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Everyone awwed except for that girl I think I have seen before. She looked jealous? Why would she be jealous? I almost got kidnapped by a creepy guy.

Daddy whispered something to mommy I couldn't make out because I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	6. Sleepover

**Hey peeps I'm kinda tired and I'm working on another story. The story is Fabina and Peddie based. SO yah please COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

CRAP! Just crap! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! Why can't life be normal for just one day? Why does Lia have to have powers that many people would love to get? All they do is put her in danger.

Fabian called a sibuna meeting in his room. Lia was asleep with her thumb in her mouth.

Fabian had his arm around her brushing the hair off her face. She cringed as he accidently touched her bump. Fabian tried to stand up when we came in but Lia grabbed his shirt.

"Don't leave me" she muttered still in her dream state.

"I never will" he whispered to her. She got a smile on her face a got closer to Fabian. He is coddeling her.

I remember when my parents were alive. I was a daddy's girl to. He always overprotected me. I always wondered why but know it makes since. He knew I was chosen one. I sighed at the thought. I sat down on the bed next to Fabian.

"Can she sleep with me tonight?" I asked. He looked a little wary.

"Jeez Fabian I think one night won't kill you" Patricia complained. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ok" he said turning to me. I picked her up and brought her upstairs. I went to get my pajama's. I turned around to see Lia sitting up on the bed.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I woke up actually a long time ago" she admitted.

"Oh" I said. Amber entered the room in her nightgown and her hair in a side braid.

"Let's have a sleepover" Amber said. I rolled my eyes a little. Amber can be a child.

"I will get Patricia" she said hopping out of the room.

"Is she like this in the future?" I asked. Lia nodded. Amber dragged Patricia in. Patricia looked annoyed. We all sat in a circle on the floor.

"So Lia what are the couples like in the future?" Amber asked.

"It's You and Uncle Alfie, Aunt Patricia and Uncle Jerome, Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Eddie lives with Aunt Patricia" Lia said.

"Cool" Amber said.

"Great I live with two guys" Patricia moaned.

"Who has kids?" Amber asked. Lia smiled a little.

"There is Annika, Blake, Sundae, Kendall and Delia" she said.

"Are any mine?" Amber asked. Lia nodded.

"Annika, Blake and Delia" she said.

"How old are they?" Amber asked.

"Annika and Blake are almost five they are a little older than me and Delia is thirteen" Lia said.

"I must have a messed up body if I gave birth to three babies" she said.

"No they are adopted" Lia said crawling into my lap. Amber looked relieved.

"Do I have any?" Patricia asked.

"Yep Sundae is six and Kendall is five" she said.

"Would not have expected that" Patricia said.

"You don't have any siblings?" I asked.

"No, you have lost three baby's" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You have gotten pregnant but lost them" she said sadly.

"I've seen you covered in blood crying on the bathroom floor" Lia said. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You ok mommy?" she asked. I nodded.

"Just fine baby" I said so she wouldn't worry. She nodded.

"Let's paint nails" Amber said. Patricia groaned. Lia laughed a little. Amber pulled out a whole supply of beauty stuff.

"I thought you said nails" I said.

"I lied" Amber shrugged. I pulled my hair into ponytail. Amber put a avacodo mask on her face. I laughed as she looked like a green monster.

She put a chocolate mask on Lia. Patricia got a mud mask. She wasn't specifically happy about it. Finally Amber gave me a Yogurt mask.

I looked over and Lia was eating her chocolate mask. I laughed a little. She smiled at me with chocolate in her mouth.

Patricia got a devious look. She left the room than came back with some tortilla chips. She got a tortilla chip and put it on Amber's face. Amber rolled her eyes. Patricia ate her chips with avacodo.

"So immature" Amber stated.

"Your the one with the dip on your face" Patricia smirked. I rolled my eyes.

I can't believe my crazy friends.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	7. Froot loop extra loop

Lia pov

I woke up in Mommy's arms. I turned to face her. She was still asleep. I wiggled out of her grasp. I got up and walked down the hallway. When I walked past a certain room the girl with the dark brown hair came out. She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of the house somewhere. She seems crazy. She stopped at some shed and pushed me inside. When she closed the door she smirked at me. "What do you want?" I said trying to hold back tears. "Ever since you showed up all Fabian cares about is you so if your gone he will have to focus on something else" she smiled. I officially think she is a box of froot loops extra loop. "He would put effort into finding me" I said. "Yeah but who will be there to comfort him when he is unsuccessful?" she smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what his girlfriend would do?" I asked thinking about mommy. "She will be taken care of" the crazy lady said deviously. I have no idea what she means by that. "So all you want is to hang out with Fabian" I guessed. "No I will start to demand things from him to get you back" she said. "Your not getting away with this!" I yelled. She smiled at me like it was cute. "I already have" she smiled. She then got out some rope and tied me up. I struggled from her. She placed duck tape over my mouth preventing me to talk. She looked satisfied with her self and left the shed locking the door behind her. I just sat on the cold floor defenseless and crying. Daddy always said he would be there to protect me. I hope he's not lying.

Joy pov

My plan is working great now all I have to do is get Nina out of the way. She is gonna take a little more force. I got to Nina's room to see her asleep. I pulled out a knife holding it to her back. I think she sensed the presence of another person and woke up. She looked terrified and was about to scream. "Not another word or you and baby Lia will never see another day again" I threatened seriously meaning it. She got tears in her eyes. She looked extremely terrified when I said Lia. She got up out of the bed slowly. I pushed her along to a another shed different than that little girl's. I pushed her on the floor and tied her up. "You evil witch!" she screamed. I gave her a little smile. "I'm not a witch if I was then why would I be Fabian's next girlfriend" I smirked. "What?" she asked. "It's what is going to happen even if he likes it or not" I said. "Your holding me and Lia for ransom?" she asked. "Yea I am" I said. "Your crazy!" she exclaimed. "Watch it! You never know what things could happen to you or Lia" I warned. She got a look of terror on her face. I smiled and left the shed locking it behind me. I pulled out my new phone and wrote first text to Fabian about my captives. It said such a shame that two girls had to disappear but if you don't want any more harm to come to them then follow my directions. I didn't send it until I knew that he realized they were gone. I walked into the Anubis house to see people in a pure panic. I hid my smile and pretended to look concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "They are gone!" Amber exclaimed. Fabian was pacing back and forth and running his fingers through his hair. "They are probably dead or dying or in some sort of pain" Amber sobbed. "NO! They are fine and they will be back" Fabian yelled. He's in denial. I find that adorable. "Fabes it'so probably a sign that they are not ment to be near you" I said putting my arm around him. He pushed me off. "Not now Joy" he spat standing up and walking off to his room. I got furious and followed him. I closed the door to his room. "Listen up Fabes! I took your precious girl's I have control and you will do exactly what I say" I fumed. He looked shocked. "I will and am not afraid to kill them" I said. He looked angry. "I hate you" he spat tears welling up in his eyes. "If you do tell anybody then they are going to be dead in seconds" I warned. He sighed and nodded. "Ok I will do as you say" he agreed. His face was grim while mine light up like a Christmas tree. "Kiss me Fabes" I demanded. He hesitated. "Don't kiss me but you'll know what happens" I said. He leaned in a kissed me lightly. I pulled him in making the kiss deeper. He had his eyes open the whole time. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Good job Fabes if you keep this up then your girls will barely have any scars" I said exiting the room. This is going to be fun.


	8. I'm a WHAT?

**Hi Please comment!**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I hugged myself trying to stay warm. It's extremely cold in here. My lips are dark purple and I'm a dangerous pale colour.

My crazy captor finally let me out of my bonds. I don't even dare to try and escape. I'm still in my pajama's from that dreadful morning.

My captor has seemed extremely happy lately. She is always smiling but it's in a scary way. She entered my shed looking pissed off.

"GET UP YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE THING!" she screamed at me. I stood up and slowly walked towards her. She looked at me distastefully. I shook in fear.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She rolled her eyes at me then slapped me. I ran my finger over my red mark. She started to kick and punch me.

A really hard kick came to my stomach. I acciedently yelped. I knew I made a mistake. Her eyes turned as black as oil. She grabbed my shirt trying to choke me.

She chained me up and pulled up my shirt. I looked and saw the scars that I have had since I was a baby. She got a little smile pulling out one of her knife's.

She traced over my previous scars reopening them. She looked satisfied with herself.

She dragged me over to a corner in the shed. It had a cage. She shoved me in there and heavily chained me to the cage. I started to breath deeply while the room started spinning. She put many locks on my cage.

"Next time you decide to disobey me the conquences will be worse" she said slamming the door to the shed. I cried quietly. I started to slip into sleep.

**L****ia's Dream **

_I saw my kidnapper talking to that weird guy who almost kidnapped me. He was trying to convince her of something. _

_"I don't want to give her back" she exclaimed. _

_"If you do they have some sense of hope" he said. _

_"Yeah whatever I know when she comes back Victor is going to take her and Fabian out of school just like he did to me" she groaned. _

_"That's great they will be away from everybody then we send them a note about their precious little princess" he said evily. _

_"Why are they so involved with her? She is only Fabian's sister" my kidnapper said. _

_"No she isn't she is really their daughter" the crazy man said. My captors face got a look of distaste. _

_"Let's do your plan I will have Lia here tonight" my captor said to the man._

I woke up and I was in a cabin. The crazy man from before stood in front of me. I am sitting in a huge chair with chains on my wrist and ankles.

"Finally I have my prize" he muttured. I shook in fear as he looked over me.

"All will come clear soon princess" he said. Why does everyone call me that? I understand mommy and daddy. But why does everybody else?

"You obviously don't know you are a princess" he smirked. My eyes grew larger.

"Yes you are a princess but in the land of the gods" he said.

"Your parents are king and queen and have been keeping it a secret from you to keep you safe" he explained. I still looked shocked.

"They have many enemies and many people watching over you" he continued.

"I'm a princess" I whispered so only I could hear. He smirked at my fear.

"You are also the most powerful thing in the world" he said.

"And now princess Lia Amber Rutter you are my prisoner" he smirked. I started to cry.

I don't want to be powerful, I don't want to be a princess and I certainly DON'T want to be his prisoner who is being used as bait. I looked at him angrily. He took out his phone and called somebody.

"She is here and under security" he said. Something was being mumbled. I rolled my eyes. This is stupid.

"I'm positive they will come she is like a miracle to them" he said. The conversation ended and he looked at me. I turned my head away.

I looked around the cabin it is larger than I thought. The room I am in is like a cell. All it has in it is a leather chair covered in blankets a place where I guess I'm supposed to eat at.

He walked out of the cell locking the door behind him. It is freezing in my cell. I pulled the blanket up to my body.

I'm offically a prisoner of a lunatic.

Just, great.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	9. Family drama

**Hey sorry 4 not updating I was at my grandmas house and am going back tommorrow. I'm a little depressed that Nathalia isn't coming back but all good things come to an end. At least we still have the boards and youtube.**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I rested my head on the chair. My creepy, crazy captor has been ranting on and on. He says that his little prize (a.k.a me) will bring him what he deserves. I told him it doesn't matter what he does I will never help him. He always laughs at me.

He came into my cell picking me up. His icy blue eyes pierced into my eyes. He stood in the center of a room with me. Within minutes mommy and daddy were in tthe room.

My happiness was burst as I saw them tied up. They looked angrily at the man holding me. I tried to get out of his grasp. He snapped his fingers and some guards grabbed me. They crowded around me.

I started to kick them. I kicked one in the man part. I got away from them only to get grabbed by my kidnapper. He grabbed a gun and pulled off the safety latch. I expected for me to fall but instead I heard mommy's scream.

"NINA!" daddy yelled almost breaking free from the men. Mommy clutched her arm.

"DAMNIT LET US GO RUFUS!" daddy yelled.

"No you are all powerful especially this one" he said gesturing towards me. I struggled in his grasp. He reached out for something that looked like a crown. It is a small one that looks like it's made for me. I reached for it.

"LIA NO DON'T TRUST HIM!" daddy yelled. I shrank back. The man who I guess is Rufus grunted. He took me back to my cell adding mommy and daddy in there with me. I ran to daddy. He caught me in his arms holding me close. He sat me down next to mommy and stood protectively in front of us.

"Let them go" daddy demanded to Rufus.

"No especially not the princess" he smirked glaring at me. Mommy pulled me behind her shielding me. I started to shiver.

"It's ok baby everything is ok" she promised me rubbing my back. I closed my eyes hoping this was some sort of awful nightmare. It is sadly real. Rufus started to leave the room but turned around and directly spoke to me.

"I will return princess" he said leaving. I shook in fear. Daddy glared fiercely at him then turned to us. His face softened. His arms wrapped around me and mommy.

"I will get you out of here I promise" daddy said. I hid in his chest quietly sobbing. I was in some sort of trance. Daddy laid me down in the chair covering me with blankets. I slipped into a dream.

LIA'S DREAM

It was mommy and daddy but from where I am from. Except they dressed differently. Mommy wore a flowy dress, jewelry and had a crown. Daddy wore he usually wore except he had on a crown. They looked worried. Some guards or whatever entered the room.

"Go back in time and get her back at all cost" daddy demanded. The guards nodded. Daddy waved the guards away. He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Relax Fabes" mommy said.

"I will not relax she is our only daughter" daddy stressed.

"I know you are just as worried as I am but you are freaking out" mommy said.

"Maybe I am" he said. Mommy rolled her eyes.

"Your so over-protective" mommy sighed.

"It's for good reason" daddy said.

"She is going to have to learn about the real world eventually" mommy said.

"Maybe she will just not now" daddy said. Mommy gave up and left. Mommy went to what looked like a garden. It was peaceful.

"Hello queen Nina" someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Rufus. She backed away. Rufus followed her.

"What do you want from me?" mommy asked.

"I want you" he said. Mommy ran until she collapsed. She was in a forest. She took a deep breath. Their was a knife inches away from her neck. She screamed loudly. Many footsteps were heard.

Rufus cursed and started to pull mommy. Mommy struggled and screamed louder. The footsteps were right in front of them. People burst through the trees surrounding mommy and Rufus. Rufus cursed again. Rufus released mommy making her fall to the ground.

Daddy was in the group of people and knelt down next to mommy. He caressed her face. Mommy was knocked out. Daddy looked at Rufus madly. The guards that were with daddy grabbed Rufus.

"Get him out of my sight I will decide what to do with him later" daddy said through gritted teeth. Rufus looked pleased at what he did. Rufus got dragged away. Mommy was still asleep. Daddy lifted her up and carried her home. He laid her in the bed. Her eyes fluttered open. Daddy kissed her forehead.

"Hey Fabes" she said.

"Hey Neens" he said.

"I know you want Rufus to suffer but don't make him suffer" mommy said. Daddy looked at her like she was crazy.

"He deserves the worst, he has tortured you, kidnapped you, tried to kill you he took our daughter from us" daddy said painfully.

"Fine do as you please" mommy said.

"Thanks Nibs" he said kissing her. She kissed him back.

"Love you" mommy said.

"I've loved you since I've seen you" daddy said.

I awoke from my dream to be in mommy's arms again. She was speaking with daddy.

"Lets go through the air vents" mommy suggested.

"How are we going to open them?" daddy asked. Mommy pulled a Bobby pin out of her head. Mommy gave me to daddy. She went over to a vent and got it open. Daddy carried me over there. They climbed for what felt like forever.

Eventually we got to the end and we were in a forest somewhere. They ran until they got to some apartment.

Daddy sat me down on the couch in the apartment. Mommy closed all the curtains and locked the door. I actually went to sleep after a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye<strong>

**-Is it a rainbow because it's a hat or is it a hat because its a rainbow(Jenna Marbles).**


	10. Fine

**Hey Thank you 4 favorting, commenting and subscribing. Much luv from me**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

Let me catch you up to speed on what happened to Fabian and I. The short version is Joy gave us to Rufus. So now we are hiding in an apartment with Lia.

Fabian and I are in the middle of a conversation. I had told him about my dream about us from the future and how some guards were coming to get Lia back.

I'm a little worried about that because they were told they could hurt anybody who got in their way. Now we are hiding in an apartment. Fabian and I decided to become other people.

I got a black wig and put in brown contacts. Fabian got a blonde wig and put in blue contacts. We decided not to change Lia much. We got her a black wig. I didn't want to make her change her pretty eyes.

My new name is Ava Burke. Fabians name is Leo Burke and Lia is Vanessa Burke. Our story is Fabian and I are a twenty-one year old married couple with our daughter. I think the plan is pretty good. We got brand new phones.

The apartment is really cool. It is our apartment now because we rented it out. It's a penthouse suite. I took a shower and got changed into my new look.

It looked like I'm a bad girl or something. I have the shortest skirt, long boots and a crop top. The black hair was really straight and had bangs. I went into the living room where Fabian had changed. He looked like a bad boy. He had on a black shirt, leather jacket, baggy jeans and combat boots. I got Lia changed into a new outfit. Lia giggled as she saw us.

"What?" I asked.

"You look different" she said. I smiled at her.

"Were the same people" I promised.

"I know" she said. She sat in my lap. My phone rang but it was my old phone. The caller id was Amber. I picked it up.

"Nina where are you were all freaking out" Amber exclaimed.

"Me and Fabian are fine we are just going into hiding" I whispered.

"Oh" she said.

"Yea so don't say anything about it" I said.

"Gotcha" she said.

"Bye" I said. "Bye" she said. I hung up my cell. Lia was falling asleep on me. I laid Lia on the bed and laid next to her. I drifted to sleep.

NINA DREAM

_It was Fabian and I from the future. Apparently we are rulers which shocks me. We were in bed making out. There was a knock on the door. They continued to kiss. The knocking got more rapid. The future Fabian pulled away. The future me just laid in the bed. _

_"Come in" the other Fabian said a little annoyed. Some people came in with nervous faces. _

_"Yes" Fabian said with his eyebrows raised. _

_"We have bad news" one man said. _

_"What is it?" Fabian sighed. _

_"We found out that Lia got kidnapped" the man said. The other me gasped and started crying. Fabian put the other me in his warm embrace. He comforted me by say soothing words and rubbed my back. Fabian looked at the people in the room with anger in his eyes. _

_"Who kidnapped her?" Fabian asked through gritted teeth. _

_"Joy Mercer and Rufus Zeno" the guy said fearfully. Fabian's grip got tighter on me. _

_"And you already looked in the usual warehouse?" Fabian asked. _

_"Yes but we also found out somebody else took her from where she was originally being held" that same man said. _

_"Kill whoever has Lia then bring her back her" Fabian said. The other me looked at him sadly. _

_"Don't kill them" the other me pleaded. "_

_Fine, just question them on why they have her and if their response isn't believable then bring them her for further questioning" Fabian compromised._

END DREAM

I woke up with my arms around Lia. She was looking up at me. She looked at me fearfully.

"Take me back to Rufus" Lia said sadly.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"They are gonna kill you" Lia said. We must of had the same dream.

"No they won't baby don't worry" I said rubbing her back.

"Well they will hurt you" she cried. I looked her in the eyes.

"Lia listen" I said holding her shoulders. She was whimpering.

"We will be fine and you will get home but I'm not letting you go back to him" I said.

"But they will hurt you" she cried. "I don't want you to be hurt" she said curling into a ball in my arms. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm ok baby I just don't want you hurt I have taken a lot of pain a little more won't hurt me" I said rocking her. She wouldn't come out of my chest. I continued to try and calm her down.

"Lia please stop crying it makes me feel awful" I said. She just started to whimper instead of heavy tears. She put her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

"Please don't leave me" she said.

"I never will" I said. She stuck her thumb in her mouth. She ended up falling asleep like that. I kissed her head.

I never thought I would be this close to her.


	11. Run

**Hi people. I'm trying to update fast if you have any ideas you can PM me your ideas.**

**Anon: I'm trying but thx**

**Nobody knows me: Yea it's kinda sad.**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I know mommy said she would be fine but I don't want anyone hurt. So I decided to sneak out at night.

I'm in mommy's arms who is in daddy's arms. It was hard for me to get away from them. I got up and got changed. I started to get supplies I need and put it in a backpack. I went out of the front door blinking back tears.

I ran out of the apartmet building. I heard footsteps behind me so I spead up. I could hear that person going faster. I ran the way mommy and daddy did when they got away from Rufus.

I ran into the forest. I hid in some bushes. I thought I was free until someone picked me up. It was kind of hard to see in the dark. The person held me close. The person sat me down.

"Lia Amber Rutter" the person said. I know that voice it's daddy's.

"Lia what were you doing?" he asked angrily. I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry daddy I just" I tried to say.

"I don't want to hear it Lia just come on" he said.

"Yes daddy" I whispered. He picked me up.

"I was worried sick when I woke up and you weren't in mommys arms" he said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"We'll talk about your punishment later" he said walking me back through the forest. Once we were back at the apartment mommy wrapped her arms around me. She started kissing my head.

"Baby are you ok?" she asked looking over my body. I nodded.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I ran away" I said quietly.

"Why?" mommy asked.

"I don't know" I said looking at the ground. Daddy didn't say anything.

"Fabian" mommy said. Daddy just went into another room. My lip started to quiver. He hates me. I started to cry in mommy's arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Daddy hates me" I cried.

"No he is just dissapointed" mommy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you left and we didn't know where you went. He was scared that something happened to you" mommy said.

"I said I was sorry" I cried.

"He just needs to calm down" mommy said. I nodded as mommy wiped my tears away. After ten minutes daddy still didn't come out. I went into the room to see daddy walking back and forth.

"Daddy" I said quietly. He turned to me.

"I'm sorry I ran away I just didn't want you or mommy to get hurt" I said. He sighed.

"I'm not angry I'm just dissapointed" daddy said looking in my eyes. "I was just trying to help" I said. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you wanted to help it just scared me when you weren't here" he said.

"Ok I get it" I said.

"Good" he said picking me up. I rested my head on his shoulder. I played with his black hair. He says it's just dark brown but isn't dark brown just black? His grip didn't lighten up on me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Your in a lot of trouble" he said. I got upset at that.

"I'm not sure I can trust you so I will just stay with you and keep an eye on you" daddy said.

"You can trust me" I said.

"Obvioulsy I can't because you left by yourself" daddy said. I crossed my arms.

"I don't care if your mad Lia you were irresponseable" daddy said. I looked at him just watching. I gave him my big eyes hoping he would let me get away with this.

"No Lia your still in trouble" he said. I turned away from him. I changed into my pj's. Daddy put me back in his grip.

"Night Lia" he said. I stayed quiet.

"Giving me the silent treatment. Eh?" he said. I turned my head away from him. He started to tickle me.

"Stawp daddy stawp" I giggled. I thought back to when I was sent here. This is exactly what happened. Daddy had picked me up and tickled me so I told him to stop. I smiled a little at the memories.

"Night daddy" I said.

"Night, Lia love you" he said kissing my forehead.

"Love you" I said.

Maybe, my life can go normal for a little while. Not, bloody likely.


	12. Say hello to the future

**So this chapter was written by my sweet friend SibunaSaviour. She's awesome and talented I have no iddea why her stories don't have more reviews but after this chapter the story kinda flips and I don't wanna make a new story so I'm gonna continue on here. So enjoy. **

Past Nina POV  
>It's been years since I let go of my future. I graduated from Anubis House, leaving its secrets behind. Fabian and I are ready to live out our lives and get Lia, OUR Lia. MY daughter, not my older self's daughter.<p>

I just hope our experience doesn't happen with the me who is probably walking into Anubis House for the first time and meeting my fiancé for the first time as we speak. I'm sure you're very confused, so I'll tell you what happened from where we left off last time.

We lived in that small little apartment for a while, until everything happened. Just outside our apartment, there was a crash. Two cars rammed into each other. When I realized who it was, my jaw dropped.

"FABIAN!" I screamed. He came running to me. I pointed down out the window at the crash.

"In that car are Vera and Rufus…" I stuttered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"And the other is…" he paused for a moment and then looked at me in shock.

"Victor?" I nodded. Lia skipped out of the washroom put paused when she saw our cliff-hanger faces.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" she asked. Fabian closed the curtains and pulled Lia into his embrace.

"It's okay…" he whispered in her ear. All of a sudden a light appeared in our room. Out stood a very famillular women. Sarah.

"Chosen one…" she started. Lia turned around and looked at Sarah with wide eyes. Fabian and I were in complete awe.

"Yes?" I asked. Sarah spread her arms out.

"The Raven and The Mocking Jay are gone" she echoed. Lia looked confused.

"And the child must come with me." Lia screamed "NO!" and hugged Fabian and I. I didn't want to let go of my only child.

"Why Sarah?" I called. I started to cry. She walked towards me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"The child is yours, and isn't yours" she said to me. Fabian looked confused.

"How?" he asked. Sarah looked at Fabian.

"She is your future. If she stays here longer, she will die" Sarah said. Lia started to cry.

"The Mocking Jay brought Lia to your time. He is gone, and the portal home is opened." Sarah jestured towards the circling sphere of light.  
>I looked down at my future. Our whole family was crying, including Fabian. I think this is how he felt when I fell down during Senet.<p>

"I'll miss you, princess" he said. He hugged Lia and nearly didn't let her go. Then Lia turned to me.

"Mommy?" she asked me. I nodded, wiping away my tears to look strong.

"Take care of me" she said. Sarah smiled as she held Lia's hand and started walking towards the portal. Lia turned around and waved us goodbye. We waved back. And just like that, our miracle, our future, our Lia, was gone.

Fabian and I fell to the ground and started to cry. Lia's words echoed in my mind "Take care of me." What does that mean? Was it worse before I met her?

Future Fabian (I'm going to start saying just Fabian) POV  
>I got my princess back! The time has flown by, and my little Lia isn't so little anymore, she's 15! I just hope she isn't dating anyone.<p>

When Lia's not at school, she is in our palace. She never has friends over for obvious reasons and she rarely goes outside.

Nina and I never even mention the horrible experiences she had as a child. I don't think she remembers them.

The best of all, Lia has been getting into music. Better than the Sick Puppies crap, actual music. Last week I caught her doing a hip hop routine with her friends at school.

Just yesterday I heard her rapping in the shower. The rapping I'm not so thrilled about, but I guess the dancing is okay. I mean, something a little more graceful would be more appropriate for a princess, no?

She's quite stubborn though. She never wears her crown, she's always complaining, and all she eats is junk food. It's almost like she is acting like any other girl would.

But she isn't any other girl, she's important, and you never know when someone would want to attempt kidnapping her, AGAIN.


	13. Hello Summer

**Lia is 15**

Lia pov

I tried to hold onto my half hour of freedom before I got stuck in my palace. Summer break starts tommorow and I'm confined to my palace. I slammed my locker door. My security guard was standing there. Her name is Kate and she goes to my school to watch over me. She is the closest thing I allow my parents to have to keep me safe outside of home.

"You ready to go back?' she asked. I groaned.

"I still have a half hour before I am your royal highness" I said.

"Get over it Lia" she said. I nodded and headed off to lunch. She followed me.

"You'll lock yourself in your room as usual" she pointed out.

"Yea well I'll eventually have to come out" I said sadly.

"Life sure is hard for you princess" she said. I rolled my eyes. I hate that name. Though princess Lia is my title. I slumped to lunch and ate my sandwich. I probably should eat better but I don't care. It was peanut butter and banana. I also had chips, oreo's and an apple. I threw the apple away. I hate them they are discusting.

Kate just shook her head. My friends Grace, Carmen and Cameryn. Carmen and Cameryn are twins.

"Hi" I said.

"What are you doing over the summer?" Grace asked.

"Just at home" I said.

"Can't you come on vacation with us?" she asked.

"I can't" I said sadly.

"Well we'll be with the guys" she said then they all got up. I sighed. Can't I be normal? Apparently not. After I finished I cleaned out my locker then left for the palace. I got in the car that was picking me up. I put in my headphones while they drove.

Kate doesn't even come with me. She is only for at school. We drove for a long time until we were there. I sighed and put on my sunglasses. I stepped out of the car and went up to the palace. I could feel guards eyes on my back. I stepped inside the palace. My mom came down followed by a servant.

"Baby!" she exclaimed then hugged me.

"Hi mom" I said.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Fine" I said.

"Well your dad is in his office" she said. I nodded and headed up the large staircase. I heard talking from the inside so I listened in.

"This is a threat to Lia!" daddy's voice said. And yes I still call my dad daddy.

"He needs to be caught!" he said. What the hell? What's a threat to me? I opened the door. Daddy smiled and came up to hug me.

"Hi baby" he said.

"Hi daddy" I said.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Great" I said.

"What are your grades?" he asked. I reached in my tote and gave it to him.

"All A's" he said.

"Yep" I said.

"Your so smart" he said. I shrugged. I have a near perfect memory.

"What were you talking about before I got in here?" I asked. He sighed.

"Don't say nothing" I warned.

"Just a guy who is doing some things" he said. I sighed then left the office. I passed through many corridors and went to my room. It is huge. It's very peaceful. It has a canopy bed in the middle, tv and all my other stuff. I sat on my bed.

My room overlooked the forest it's pretty. I sighed and turned on my tv. Nothing was on so I soon fell asleep. When I woke up it was night. Someone knocked on my door.

"Princess time for dinner" the person said. I groaned and got up. I brushed my hair and changed into a dress. That way my parents can't yell at me for not being princess like. I went down into the dining room where my parents were already sitting.

"Hi" I said then sat down.

"Hi Lia" mom said. I smiled a little. Then the food came. Salmon. My mom has an obsession with salmon. We ate in silence. Then I went to my room. I looked in my case that held my crown. I scrunched my nose up. I hate wearing that thing. It's just ugg.

I changed clothes and got in bed. I looked out my window. Guards. They were everywhere. Back to being a princess trapped in a tower. Hello Summer.


	14. Screwed

Lia pov

I woke up to blinding light in my face. A piece of paper was slipped under the door.

"Watch your back. I'm coming for you princess" it said.

I ran into my dad's office. He was there talking. I gave him the note and crossed my arms. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head. I was wearing some shorts that said think pink on the butt and a t-shirt that said Pink. I love Victoria secret. He read over the note and clenched his teeth.

"Put security outside of Lia's room" dad said to the man. I groaned while the man nodded. Daddy gave me a warning look. I raised my hands in defense.

"Some people are coming over at lunch so you have to dress up" he said.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"You have to dress up" he said. I groaned and stomped to my room. I had guards outside my room. I sighed and went inside.

I got changed into a white dress, jeweled heels, diamond earrings, my speical bracelet and necklace and my crown. I know he didn't say crown but he ment it.

I looked at myself in the mirror then took off the crown. I just won't wear it. I don't know how mad my parents will be but I really don't care. I went downstairs into the foyer. My parents were there. Had their crowns on.

"Lia" daddy said.

"Yes" I said innocently.

"Crown" mom said.

"I didn't wanna wear it" I said.

"Go put it on" daddy said.

"Nah" I said.

"Lia" mom said warningly.

"I'm not wearing it" I said.

"Lia I'm not joking" daddy said.

"I'm not either" I said. He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to tell you one more time. Go put your crown on" he said. I groaned and stomped upstairs. I went to my room and grabbed the remote that opens the case.

I took out the stupid crown and put it on my head. I redid my hair in a ponytail so the crown we look better. My crown is gold with diamonds all around with pretty designs. I huffed then walked downstairs.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much. Can you at least act like your intrested and somewhat princess like?" daddy asked. I rolled my eyes and stood next to my parents. Soon a man and a woman came in. I fake smiled and shook their hands. My parents did the same though their smiles might have been real.

We went into the dining room. My parents were talking about kingdom stuff I wasn't really listening. I bit into my salad. I put alot of stuff in it to hide the salad part. Eventually I got very bored.

"May I be excused?" I asked nicely.

"Yes you may" mom said. I got up and went to my room. I changed into a t-shirt, hoodie, jeans, sunglasses and converse. I put my crown in the case.

I went to the secret staircase. It really isn't used. It smells discusting and is old. But gets me the hell out of here so I enjoy it. I went down it and I was free. I ran didn't know where just ran.

"Where is Lia!" I heard in the distance.

"Lia!" I heard. I put up my hood and sunglasses. I'm in trouble when I get back. I ran into a town. I saw guards. They were around asking for me. I ducked down my head.

I walked past a store. Some men were stealing stuff. I knew I wasn't supposed to see that. One looked up and yelled something. I ran away. I felt people on my back. My hood fell down and so did my sunglasses.

"Princess!" I heard. I groaned and continued to run. Eventually people made a wall blocking me. They were of guards. I took a deep breath. The guards looked angry. "

Come on!" the lead one said. He held onto my arm.

"Let go!" I said.

"Your parents instructions" he said. I groaned as he put me in a car. I sat in the middle with two guards on each side.

Do they think I would jump out of a moving car? I'm lots of things but stupid isn't one of them. It looked like I did something wrong. I didn't though. I just wanted to go out. I sighed and put my feet up on a seat. The person looked at me.

"What are gonna do about it?" I asked. He glared then turned around. I'm technically all their bosses. We pulled up to the palace. It hit my like a ton of bricks.

I'm screwed.


	15. Here we go again

Lia pov

The guards dragged me to the palace. They opened the door and my parents were standing in the foyer. They looked pretty angry at me.

"Lia, what were you doing?" daddy asked.

"I went out and I saw these thieves and they chased me so I ran" I said.

"You snuck out without our permission!" mom exclaimed.

"I know that was wrong and it won't happen again" I said.

"Lia do you know that now you have dangerous criminals after you" daddy said.

"No, but I didn't mean it" I said.

"Thats not good enough! You can't just do what normal people do your important!" he yelled.

"Maybe, I want to be normal! Have you ever thought of that!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but this is your life!" he yelled.

"Well I hate it!" I yelled.

"Go upstairs your grounded" mom said. I looked back and forth between them and took out the door. I slipped past security and went to the forest.

"Find her!" I heard my dad yell. A lot of footsteps were heard. I picked up my pace. I climed up a tree. Many people passed. I heard nothing so jumped out of the tree.

Something hit me knocking me to the ground. I focused on the person. It was a boy. He had sweat drenched on his face. He was admittely cute. He has black hair that is kind of spikey, brown eyes that make me melt and muscles. He looked super nervous. He pulled me up and started to drag me.

"Stay quiet" he warned. I heard more footsteps behind us.

"Shit" he murmured. He tossed me over his shoulder and kept running. I do not like to be controlled. I started kicking him in the back.

"Let me go!" I said.

"No and stop struggling" he said.

"Not happening now let me go before I kick your ass" I warned.

"I'd love to see you try" he said. The footsteps from behind seemed closer.

"THERE HE IS AND HE HAS A HOSTAGE!" someone from behind yelled. The boy groaned and picked up his pace.

"Am I your hostage? Cuz I so don't do that" I said trying to get away from him.

"No but if you don't shut up you might" he said gritting his teeth. He took me to some house that it looked like no one lived in. He locked the door and sat me down. I kicked him in the butt. He grabbed my wrist.

"Ok I'm going to try to keep my anger under control" he said.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell were you doing?" I asked furious.

"I'm Ryan and I'm kind of a theif" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I kicked his butt again.

"Ok crazy chick who are you and why were you in the woods?" he asked.

"Lia and I was trying to get away from security" I said ready to kick him again.

"As in princess Lia?" he asked. I kicked him in his well lets say sensitive area.

"Yes but don't call me that" I said.

"Understood now I guess you want to your palace" he said.

"No I'm gonna have a little fun with my parents" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna stay here freak my parents out and possibly get some freedom" I said.

"That's crazy and what's in it for me?" Ryan asked crossing his arms.

"You can 'hold' me for ransom because I'm guessing you love money, _theif_" I said.

"Sure _princess_" he said. I rolled my eyes and was about to kick him.

"Watch it hostage" he said. I glared at him.

"Calm down I won't hurt you because your so fragile you wouldn't last a day as an actual hostage" he said.

"Really then treat me like a hostage" I said.

"Are you sure princess?" he said.

"Yes now I bet I can last twenty-four hours as a hostage" I said.

"Ok then give me your wrist" he said. I raised my eyebrows and held out my wrist. He took out handcuffs and handcuffed me.

"Please this is easy" I said.

"Shut up" he said making his voice go lower.

"So what now?" I asked. He tied me up to a pole.

"Comfy Princess?" he asked mockingly.

"Ooh you scare me" I joked.

"Whatever" he said studying me. He looked at me then ripped my necklace off.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Want the ransom note to look convincing right? And what's more convincing than your necklace?" he said. I nodded fidegting in the ropes.

"Ok untie me I can't do this your right" I said. He undid me and helped me up.

"Now lets write a ransom note" I said. He found a piece of paper and I wrote.

"Won't they know your handwriting?" he asked.

"That's the point" I said pulling my hair up.

I wrote a letter: Mom, Dad it's Lia. When I was out in the forest someone kidnapped me. They are watching me write this so I have to careful of what I say. They are holding me for ransom for a million dollars. Please help me I have no idea where I am. Please hurry. Lia XOXO. I finished and let Ryan read over it.

"This is good" he said.

"Thank you" I said. He nodded.

"So princess you want to up this a bit?" he asked me.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like I demand that if you fall in love with me and of you don't then I kill you" he said.

"That's good you really are a criminal" I said. I added the letter that he is threatining to kill me if I don't fall in love with him.

"Just a heads up this is strictly buisness so don't develope emotions for me" I said.

"Yea right like I would fall for a stuck-up princess who knows nothing" he retorted.

"You have no idea what I have been through" I said through gritted teeth "I have seen my parents almost die just to keep me safe from all the people who crave power and will do anything to get it including ripping me away from my life". Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I just thought" he started. I planted my lips on his.

"Just shut up. Now where am I staying?" I asked. He took me to this room and I sat on the bed.

"Wouldn't want you escaping" he joked locking the door behind me. I rolled my eyes and layed on the bed. I thought about Ryan and his big brown eyes.

I can't be falling for him.

Can I?


	16. Mixed Emotions

Lia pov

I woke up having to bang on the door to have Ryan unlock it. He opened the door looking annoyed.

"Jeez let me sleep" he complained.

"It's eleven lazy ass" I retorted pushing past him.

"Out of all the princess's I choose to kidnap mine has to sass me" he muttured "I get all the shitty luck". I turned around and kicked him.

"Shut up now we need to see if our plan is working" I said.

"Do you hate your parents?" he asked.

"No I love them but sometimes it feels like they forget about me or suffocate me with security" I admitted.

"So how are we going to see if it's working?" Ryan asked.

"You could go see or we could send them something asking for them to reply" I suggested.

"Let's do the second" he said.

"So what are you gonna send them criminal?" I said. A flash of annoyance was in his eyes.

"A video" he said.

"Of?" I asked.

"You" he said.

"What about me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well I would be in it too" he said.

"So the plan is?" I asked.

"Me talking about you who is in 'pain' and I demand stuff" he said simply.

"Sure" I said. He picked me up.

"I thought we went over I don't like being controlled" I said as he carried me somewhere. He sighed. He sat me in this dark and damp room.

"I need to tie you up" he said.

"Fine" I said annoyed. He tied me in the most uncomfterble position ever. He put a gag in my mouth. I spit it out.

"Umm what was that?" I asked.

"You want it to look real or not?" he asked.

"Put it back in" I sighed. He did and got a camera. He looked pretty damn murderous. He is wearing all black and his eyes just say leave me alone. He smirked in the camera as the video started.

"Hello your highness's. I think I have something that is close to you" he said. That would strike my parents nerves.

"Yes I have Lia. You can get her back after I get my money and she falls in love with me" he said. I made whimpering noises in the background.

"If even one person comes after me or her then you will never see her again" he warned. He walked to the corner and picked me up. He undid the ropes and took down my gag. He smirked at me and sat me in his lap.

"Hello princess" he said caressing my face. I made fake tears.

"Please let me go" I cried. He made a symphatic face.

"Relax my princess I would never hurt your pretty little head" he said.

"Let me go" I pleaded. He gave me a look that said stay quiet.

"You get princess back when I get what I want" he said then switched off the camera. I jumped out of his lap.

"My parents will definatly respond to this" I said. He nodded and picked up his jacket.

"I'm going out" he said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"Send this out and do whatever I feel" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Go criminal I'll be fine" I said.

"I'll have some people come here" he said.

"Are they theifs too?" I asked.

"Yep don't worry their nice" he said. A minute later two dudes showed up. One blonde with blue eyes. Another had brown hair and grey eyes.

"Ryan, why are we here?" blondie asked.

"Your watching me" I spoke up sitting on a table. The two guys looked at me in awe then at Ryan like he is crazy. They obviously recognized me.

"Are you insane?" blondie asked.

"You are the crazy person who kidnapped Lia" the brunette said.

"Yep" I spoke up.

"She is like her parents whole life you know her dad will probably kill you!" blondie exclaimed.

"My dad's not that bad and he would probably send you to jail" I said joining in on the conversation.

"And what possesed you to do this?" grey eyes asked. Ryan looked at me asking if he should tell the truth or not. I shook my head no.

"Money" Ryan said "She is worth a lot and she is going to fall in love with me". That wasn't a full lie. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not happening" I said.

"She's tricky" Ryan warned and he walked over to me.

"Bye Lia" he said.

"See ya asshole" I said. He rolled his eyes and left me with his friends. The boys watched me.

"Say something I don't bite" I promised.

"Your parents are super worried about you" blondie said.

"Wouldn't be a first" I said.

"They want to arrest who took you" he said.

"Ohh I could say something like let him be free I love him" I suggested. Blondie laughed.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Jeremy and Jack" I'm guessing Jeremy said a.k.a blondie.

"Cool, I'm Lia but I bet you already know that" I said.

"Kinda" blondie said. "Why are you all theives you seem pretty decent?" I asked.

"Just a one time thing we got used too" Jack said.

"Ahh" I said.

"Yea we usually don't do hostages but Ryan takes risk" Jeremy said.

"That explains why he's holding me for ransom" I lied acting like it's no big deal. After about a minute there was talking outside.

"Where could he possibly be keeping her?" one guy said. I widend my eyes realizing he was talking about me. Jeremy and Jack noticed it to. Jeremy grabbed me.

"Stay quiet and don't try to escape" he said totally changing his personality.

"Are you PMS-ing? What's with the mood change?" I asked.

"This is buisness and you aren't leaving now come on" he said. He moved me to a room that looks like a celler and put his arm around my neck tightly. I mean damn it's not like I'm leaving but they don't know that. Jack went to go see if the people left.

"Are they gone?" Jeremy asked. I did what a person wanting to escape would do which is resist.

"Let me go" I said.

"No" he said.

"Well your choking me so if I die my parents will send you to jail for murder and Ryan will kill you for killing his princess" I said. He realeased his grip on my neck and held me tightly by the waist instead.

"Much better" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he said forcefully. I did.

"If they aren't gone then say we will kill her" Jeremy said. I got wide eyed and looked at him.

"I'm not killing you" he said. I sighed a breath of relief.

"Their gone" Jack said. Jeremy released me.

"Asshole" I murmured. He decided to ignore it. Ryan then came in the room. Jeremy and Jack left leaving us alone to talk.

"So did they get it?" I asked.

"I sent someone to give it to them and he got a video back in return. Wanna watch?" he asked. I nodded and went with him to his laptop. He put the disc in. It was just my dad. Mom must be really upset.

"We will meet your demands" dad said sadly. I almost cried. He looked so sad.

"We will get you money and no one will try to come find you" dad said. I teared up a little.

"As for Lia being in love" dad faltered.

"Please don't hurt my baby" he pleaded. I cried a little. "If your watching Lia I love you stay strong baby" he said. I feel awful about myself. I'm scaring my parents just for freedom.

"I can't do this" I said to Ryan. He looked shocked.

"Think about this Lia you can be free" he said.

"No I'm hurting them" I said.

"Lia you can't back out now your too far in" he said.

"Ok I'll stay" I said. He sighed a breath of relief.

I don't know if I can do this.


	17. Romance

**I'll explain stuff if your confused. Nina and Fabian are king a queen of the island thing. Lia goes to school in England and know one knows Lia is princess Lia. So thats basically it. Do you guys want to see a lot of Lia and Ryan? Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

That whole night I stayed up. I'm very worried about my parents. They have always been protective of me because they have almost lost each other and me. Sometime during the night Ryan came into my room.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, what I'm doing is awful" I cried. He moved in bed with me. He started to rub my back.

"You are doing nothing wrong" he promised.

"I'm scaring my parents just for freedom" I said.

"They shouldn't lock you in a cage. A pretty girl like you should be free" he said.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Beautiful" he said. I looked up at him and smile. He wiped my tears away.

"Can you do this now?" he asked.

"Yes and you'll get your demands" I said. He laughed.

"I better your a handful" he joked.

"Shut up" I said.

"Princess has a temper" he joked.

"Stop calling me that!" I groaned.

"Then have to stop calling me thief and or criminal" he said.

"Ok, Ryan" I said.

"You say my name like your going to drop dead afterwards" he said. I laughed a little. He was funny and the only person to call me out. Most people just left what I say alone. He seems to like making me annoyed. I looked in his eyes and almost melted.

Oh my god Lia! Focus! That's what he want's me to do. Just melt into him. He seemed to pick up what I was thinking and smirked. He took off his shirt. Abs! This is unfair. The cheater. I took off my top. I had a bra on so it was fine. He gulped a little.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He pressed his lips to mine. I caught them and just let him roam around. Body and mouth.

He was putty in my hands. Just how I like to be. In control. My hands went to his hair. He bit my neck and I moaned. Eventually we pulled away.

"Wow" I said. He nodded his face flushed.

"That was intresting" I said.

"Yea" he agreed. Let's never mention it" I said.

"Agreed" he said. Why the hell did I do that? I actually enjoyed it. I laid in his strong arms but didn't look at him. I'm supposed to hate him!

He's a criminal. I'm a princess. That isn't supposed to work. Criminal. Princess. Criminal. Princess.

That damn brunette is messing with with my head! He looks like he's photoshopped! His fingers played with my hair.

My Aunt Amber would die twice if she saw me like this. She would die of happiness because I'm finally intrested in doing this stuff. I swear she's been trying to get me as a hoe since I turned fifteen. She even gave me birth control and some condoms.

My dad found them. He yelled at me a lot. I didn't get to explain about until an hour after his yelling. He said I was irresponsible and I'm too young and shit like that. He apolagized once I explained then yelled at Aunt Amber.

Aunt Amber would also die is a bad way because of the whole criminal thing. She's obsessed with my image. I sighed at the thought.

"I have an image too" he said as if reading my thoughts.

"Like what?" I asked.

"People don't expect me to go soft espically on you princess" he said.

"Sure" I said. I was laying on his chest. His heart beat was like music. I fell asleep to the beating.

My dream was just wow.

*DREAM*

_I was in a ball gown. That was the first give away it was a dream. The second was I had my crown on. Some people were taking me through tunnels. I help up my dress as they pushed me along. I groaned as they pushed me through corridors. I was quickly snatched up. Ryan. _

_I get this dream. I'm the damsel in de-fucking stress and he is the knight in shining armor. Fuck this dream. Also fuck tradition. Women expected to wait for men to save them. I had no control of my dream self. I cowered behind Ryan. _

_"Save me" I muttured. I wanted to scream at myself. _

_"Relax beautiful" Ryan said then patted my head. He cut through my handcuffs and blocked me from the others. Ryan batteled the guys while I cowered. When he finished he embraced me then kissed me. _

_"Love you. Forever" he said and slipped a heart ring on my ring finger. _

_I think it was an engagement ring._

*END DREAM*

I woke up quickly still in his arms. He was awake looking at me. He put his hand over my eyes.

"Sleep" he said. I did. Most comfterable thing ever.


	18. Danger

**Lia pov**

I woke up in Ryan's arms. I just laid against him. He lifted my head with his fingers. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" I replied. He held me. I think I love him. Thsi plan is getting too risky. He can't get caught. If he got caught I don't know what I would do.

"I need to go. You can't get caught" I said.

"I'll be fine" he said.

"I won't be" I said.

"I've gotten away before and I can do it again. You have nothing to worry about" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned on the tv. I flipped through channels. I saw my face on one. I stopped flipping turned up the volume.

"I will pay anything for Lia's return and capture of the fiend" my dads voice said.

"Nothing to worry about" I said mimicking Ryan. He put his head in his hands.

"I'm wanted" he groaned. The door swung open. I went deeper in his arms. Their were guards. Like ones that are my parents. Yea, not good. A lady stepped from behind him. She had dark brown hair and eyes. Something familiar about her. She smiled.

"Princess you have new captors now" she said. Those guards work for her. The traitors. The lady got guards to reach for me. Ryan pushed them away.

"Back off" he hissed.

"Ohh. I wouldn't try and fight. These guards still work for Lia's parents. They could turn you in. I suggest both of you come quietly" the lady said batting her eyes. Tears went down my cheek.

"Fine" Ryan hissed. The guards got handcuffs. Me and Ryan put our wrist out. They put on handcuffs. They put a gag in my mouth but not Ryan's. He gritted his teeth. The lady smirked.

The traitor guards took me and Ryan and threw us in a van. I laid my head on Ryan's shoulder. The car ride was very rough. When the traitors pulled us out of the car they took us to a building. It was huge. It smelt like a hospital and on the inside looked like a mental institution. It was all white.

The guards put me in a room. Like a bedroom. They took off the handcuffs and gag. They then left locking the door behind them. They took Ryan somewhere else. This is not good.

**Nina pov**

Since Lia got kidnapped I locked myself in a guest bedroom. I will not talk to anyone. My room already has food and stuff. I heard a loud rapping on the door.

"NINA! Please come out!" Fabian begged. I stayed silent. The bedroom door opened. Fabian was standing there. He came towards me.

"Nina, you have to talk to me" he said.

"No! My baby is gone! I don't have to talk to anyone" I said.

"Nina. I'm just as worried as you" he said. I scoffed. "

Nina. I'm worried and I'm trying to fix this" he said.

"Is she here? Nope. SHE'S WITH SOME CRIMINAL!" I yelled.

"NINA! LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled.

"I'M LISTENING!" I yelled. A servant came up nervously. Me and Fabian got out of each other's faces.

"Yes?" I asked. They just handed me a note.

"Your dismissed" I said. She scampered off. I read the note. I shivered.

It said "Dear Nina and Fabes, How have you been? Pretty shitty. Huh? I just wanted to say I'm so sorry that the little brat dissapeared but you have bigger problems. I have her and her little boyfriend. I don't anything except to see you two suffer. I'll only make a deal if you only offer something pretty fantastic -Love Joy" It said.

Joy got Lia again. Lia just needs to listen to us. If she stayed at home or she had her guard this wouldn't have happened. She's so stubborn! Fabian read the note and left the room. I followed behind him. He bolted upstairs.

"Fabian!" I called. He went past many chambers. I know where he's going. Secret room. I entered after him. He turned around and looked at me.

"That witch got her. AGAIN!" he yelled.

"You seem like it's more than that" I said. "Oh it is. Some guards I trusted betrayed me. Their working for that she-devil!" he yelled. I put a hand on his arm.

"Get the guards who didn't betray us and get them to find Lia" I said. "Fine" he said.

This is gonna be hard.


	19. Love

Lia pov

Damn this witch! How dare she kidnap me? That sounded more princess like than I expected. I'm going crazy. I need some color in this place. I also need Ryan. Like I NEED him. Mentally and physically. Not sex but I want him to hold me and kiss me. I'm under the blankets of the bed that is in my prison.

I'm trying to block out the blinding lights. The lady hasn't hurt me. She hasn't really spoken to me just smirked. I don't think her goal is to kill me. I have no idea why I'm here. I really don't have a choice. I feel like a sea turtle in a fish net. Stuck. I heard the door open.

"Come out princess" a voice taunted. I rolled my eyes and stayed hidden.

"Lia" a familiar voice said. Ryan. I still didn't come out though.

"Get up you snotty little brat!" the other person snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ryan said.

"It's true that brat has been a problem since she was born" the other guy said. I came from the blankets. The man was holding Ryan's hand behind his back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You pass on your parents line of ruling. No one wanted them to have kids because it got in the way of someone else taking the throne. So you princess are in the way of our plans" the guy said.

"You asshole" Ryan said. The man did something and Ryan winced.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Your food" he said then threw something at me. I caught it.

"Also you can have your little boyfriend" he said then threw Ryan at me.

"You gonna unlock me?" Ryan asked annoyed. The man rolled his eyes but unlocked him. Ryan kissed my head.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Perfect" I said. The man had left by then. Ryan put his arm around me and kissed me.

"You better be happy I love you because you are a lot of trouble" he said in my ear. I tried to push him away but he pulled me closer.

"Come on be nice Lia" he said touching my nose.

"No" I said. He started to give me a noogie.

"Stop" I whined.

"Say sorry" he said.

"Stop please" I said. He laughed obviously enjoying this. I started crying. He noticed and stopped. I pulled away and cried. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lia" he said softly.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry" he said. I didn't look at him. He moved my chin so I would face him. He passionatly kissed me.

"I'm sorry" he said against my lips.

"I know I was playing you" I said.

"You Lia Rutter are such a tease" he said still kissing me.

"But you love it" I said. I felt him smirk. Soon he was on top of me and we were still kissing. Every once and a while he would pull away making the kisses soft then making them harder.

"We need to stop their watching" I said. He pulled away. I pouted but knew I had too. That witch doesn't need to see us doing that. Ryan stroked my hair.

"Princess you need to wash your hair" he said. I hit his arm.

"Haven't bathed in like forever so no I don't smell the best" I said.

"You took baths at me house" he said.

"That's different" I said.

"I still love you" he said.

"Thank you boyfriend who is obsessed with good looks" I said sarcastically. He put his lips on mine.

"Just shut up" he said. I nodded. He pulled away. The door opened.

"Hello lovebirds" the lady said. I glared at her. She pouted.

"Don't recognize me?" she asked. Why would I? She just shook her head. Ryan glared at her.

"Let us go" he said. She laughed.

"I know you hate me but let Lia go" he said. Wait! Hold on. Ryan knows her?

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"Just a thing she wanted me to do" he said.

"Which was?" I asked.

"She wanted me to kill you" he said.

"Did you try?" I asked.

"No. I'm not a murderer" he said.

"He broke the deal know he's paying for it. Also your parents" she said. Great, I'm bait. I just love being bait. Note the sarcasm. You know how I complained about the princess thing yea I'm bringing it up again. I hate it. Everyone's fucking after you.

My parents get threats about me. It's one reason why I stay inside that damn palace. I kind of zoned out but when I came to it Ryan and the lady were yelling.

"Show respect!" she yelled.

"Don't be a bitch! Let my girlfriend go! I'll stay. I could care less but let her go!" he said.

"Why would I lessen your pain!" she screamed.

"I swear your the dumbest person ever!" he yelled. She grew red and then grabbed me. She threw me against the wall. I crumpled to the floor. She hit my head. I have a slit on my forehead. I'm bleeding.

"You bitch! Give her back" Ryan yelled. The lady tried standing me up. I really couldn't use my legs. It hurt so much. Blood dripped down my face. She kicked me in the leg.

"Stand up" she commanded. I managed to stand. She held me against the wall. I felt cold metal press against my back.

"Cooperate or I will kill her" the lady said.

"Ok. I surrender" Ryan said. The metal feeling still hovered over my back.

"I said ok" Ryan said. She placed a small cut in my back but nothing awful. She threw my at Ryan. He held me protectivley. The door slammed which made me jump. The lady was gone.

Ryan picked up one of the blankets. He started to dab my forehead and stop the bleeding. He wiped all my blood away. I winced when he touched my back.

"Stay still" he said. I held his hand tightly as he cleaned my wound. I looked on his caring eyes. He really cares about me. I feel the same.

I love him.


	20. Oh my gosh

Nina pov

Fabian is gonna kill me. I seriously shouldn't be afraid of my husband but I am. I am doing a plan to get Lia back. I hope it works. I'm going to pay Joy to get Lia. I got money and jewels to trade with her. I quietly got out of Fabian's hold.

"Nina where are you going?" he asked.

"Just relax Fabes" I said.

"Tell me" he said. "Get a snack" I lied. "Ok" he said. Once he was asleep again I changed into jeans, a jacket with a hood and sneakers. I grabbed my bag and slipped into the hallway. I made it downstairs before someone spotted me.

"Queen Nina" a guard hissed.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out" I said.

"You can't leave alone. King Fabian's orders" he said.

"Well I overrule that" I said then turned back to the door.

"He said if you objected I would still have to come" he said. I just ran out the door. I got in my car and drove to where I'm meeting Joy. She doesn't know it's me she just thinks it's some random person. I put up my hood and got out. She stood there.

"Well?" she asked. I gave her the bag. She opened.

"Their desperate" she murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. I stayed quiet.

"Remove the hood or the girl stays" she said. I pulled my hood down.

"No way" she said standing up. She circled around me. She had a knife. Her collection again. She put her arm around my neck holding the knife in front of my throat.

"Queen Nina all alone" she teased.

"Yes Joy" I said.

"Does Fabes know about this?" she asked.

"No" I said. I felt cold metal press against my wrist. What is she doing? She handcuffed me.

"With you gone Fabes is free. Have fun rotting with your daughter" she said in my ear. I was then pulled away. This traiter guards. They held me tightly.

"Keep her. I'm going to see Fabes" Joy said then got in her car. I'm screwed. The guards released me. I felt them fall at my feet. I turned around. Guards. Good ones. The one I saw earlier was there. They cut off my handcuffs.

"We need to hurry before she gets there" I said. They nodded. I ran to my car and drove like a mad man. I basically jumped out of the car and ran into the palace. I went to me and Fabian's bedroom. I slightly opened the door.

"Get out Joy" Fabian commanded.

"Fabes your free that bitch and that brat our gone" she said rubbing his body. Fabian pushed her away.

"My wife and daughter are not brats or bitches. They are perfect little angels" he said. "I would be such a better queen and when we have a daughter she would be such a better princess" she said.

"Your power crazy!" Fabian said.

"I'm right Fabes" she said.

"No you aren't" he said. "My daughter wouldn't complain. She would actually come out of her room. She wouldn't be dating a thief" she said. She did that on purpose just to push him. "What?" Fabian asked.

"That's right your perfect little angel likes bad boys. Almost had sex with him and he has stolen from your bitch" she said.

My priceless necklace. Lia's boyfriend stole it. How long have they been dating? Did she let him do this because she was mad? No, it wasn't him. I found it on a guard. He had my necklace. It couldn't possibly be Lia's boyfriend. Fabian got enraged.

"I bet she even steals stuff" Joy said.

"My princess would never do that!" Fabian yelled.

"Really? She sneaks out! You don't see her most of the year. She's at "school". You never know what she's doing! For all you know she could be on drugs" Joy yelled. I burst in the room.

"Lia does NONE of that! Even if she is dating someone I don't care what he is like! He can do whatever. But do NOT bring what he is into what she is!" I said. Joy rolled her eyes. She lunged at me pinning me to the ground.

"You just don't want it to be true" she snarled. Fabian picked her up off me.

"Are you ok love?" Fabian asked.

"Get this bitch away from me Fabes" Joy complained.

"Not you witch. My angel" he said.

"I'm ok" I said. The guards came in and took Joy from Fabian.

"I come back every time" she said as she got dragged away out. Fabian embraced me.

"Never do something that stupid" he said in my ear.

"I thought it would work" I said.

"I know" he said in my hair.

"You don't believe what she said about Lia right?" I asked.

"Not really but it could be true" he said.

"She would never do that" I said. "I know but I also didn't know she had a boyfriend" he grimanced.

"You better not" I warned.

"Not what?" he asked.

"You better not forbid them from dating or try to do anything that would break them up" I said. He was about to talk when I saw a familiar face.

"Hi mom. Hi daddy" Lia said. Me and Fabian hugged her. I kissed her head.

"Hi baby" I said crying tears of happiness. I refuse to say Joy in a good way.

"Hi princess" Fabian said.

"Can't breath" Lia said. I laughed and released. Fabian did the same.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She moved her eyes up. She had a huge gash on her forehead.

"And" she said then turned around lifting up her shirt. A cut in her back.

"I'll get someone to fix it" I said.

"It's fine" she said. A slight cough came to my attention. A boy was leaned against the door frame. He looked a little older than Lia. Maybe 18. Lia giggled then went to him.

"This is Ryan. My boyfriend." she said. Fabian's jaw clenched. Ryan held his hand out to me and I shook it. Joy was right he looked bad boy. He held his hand out to Fabian. He hesitsted for a long time.

"Daddy" Lia scolded. Fabian shook it firmly.

"Ryan is it?" Fabian asked.

"Yes sir" Ryan said.

"Let's talk" Fabian said. Ryan's eyes kind of looked nervous. Lia looked more nervous.

"I can come with" she said.

"No. You stay with your mother" he said.

"But" she started. Fabian shot her a look. She huffed quietly. Fabian and Ryan left for their talk. I sat on the bed and patted the bed gesturing that Lia should too.

"I remember when you always came in here at night and begged to sleep with us" I said. She nervously played with something on her hand. Her ring. The only royal item she wears. It shows she is a princess. You have to look closely though.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Daddy could possibly either send my boyfriend to prison or kill him" she said. I laughed.

"He wouldn't do that" I said.

"Yea so" she said.

"Relax" I said. She didn't calm.

"Go take a bath and put on pajamas" I said. She nodded then went to my bathroom. She took a fast shower and changed.

"They still aren't back!" she said with a towel around her head.

"Your dad just wants to talk" I said.

"Yea right. Ryan is probabaly dead at the bottom of a lake" she said. She's a drama queen. I took the towel off her head revealing a mess of blondish brown hair.

"Lay down" I said. She did. I pulled up blankets and kissed her head.

"Night" I said.

"Night mom" she said. She started to sleep. I rubbed her head.

She's still my little baby.


	21. The talk

Fabian pov

I took Ryan out to a terrace. I leaned against the brick wall. It over looks the ocean. Ryan looked sort of nervous.

"So Ryan what are your intensions with Lia?" I asked.

"I really am in love with her and would never hurt her" he promised.

"Is it true your a thief?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. I have half a mind to arrest him. Which I would do but Lia would hate me then release him.

"Would you stop stealing if you were with Lia?" I asked.

"Yes I would do anything to stay with her" he said. He seems to be telling the truth but not just anybody will just date my princess. They need my approval. He needs to be good for her.

"Plans for life?" I asked.

"Not really sure. I like photography. Maybe, a career in that or anything Lia likes" he said. I nodded. He seems ok I need to see if he is really in love with her.

"You have to treat her like she is the most important and precious person in the world" I said looked over the edge of the terrace. The waved hit the sand perfectly. I looked back at him.

"You hesitated" I said.

"It's just-" he started. I raised my hand as saying to be quiet. He did.

"Do you love Lia?" I asked.

"With all my heart" he said.

"Would you do anything for Lia?" I asked.

"Just to see her happy" he said. I nodded.

"Would you die for Lia?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yes" he said quickly.

"I give you permission to date Lia. But if you mistreat her in any shape or form I will come after you. You better not break my princesses heart her life has been hard enough without her knowing" I said.

"I would never" he said. I smiled slightly.

"You can stay in a guest bedroom" I said. He seemed shocked. I passed by him and went inside. I went to me and Nina's bedroom.

Lia was in the bed sprawled out. I have no idea where Nina is. I looked at Lia. She looked peaceful. I sat on the bed next to her. I played with her hair. She moved closer to my body.

"Daddy" she moaned.

"Yes Lia" I said.

"I'm sorry I got a boyfriend without your permission" she said.

"It's ok" I said rubbing her back.

"Don't hurt Ryan" she said.

"I won't. AT least not until he hurts you" I said.

"If he hurts me then take him down" she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's my girl" I murmured into her head. She smiled in her sleepy daze.

"I'll leave if you want me too" she said.

"It's fine. It's your first night back you can do whatever" I said.

"Can I sleep with Ryan?" she asked.

"That you can't do" I said.

"Can you sleep in here with me?" she asked. I got in bed next to her. She snuggled into me.

"Love you" she muttured.

"You too" I said. She actually seems happy.

**Lia pov**

I woke up in my parents bed. I moved away from my dad and ran to my room. I got changed into a white tank top, white shorts and white wedges.

I had on my necklace and bracelet as always. I can't remember the last time I took them off. If I did then my parents would freak and make me put it back on. I heard snoring through the air vents. I opened the vent.

Ryan was asleep. I closed the vent and went to find his room. I found it and quietly got in. He was snoring as loudly as always. His black hair was smushed to the pillow. I hit him with a pillow.

"What?" he moaned.

"Your princess is waiting" I said.

"You can wait" he moaned. I hit his head. He slowly got up.

"Hey Lia" he said streching. I put a small kiss on his lips. He smirked and was about to pull me down.

"Not here" I said. He sighed.

"Get dressed and meet in the dining room" I said. He got up and threw some clothes on.

"Fancy" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around me.

"Let's go to breakfast" he said. I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my ead. This us the most happy I've in this palace since I was about ten.


	22. Temptation

**Lia pov**

Me and Ryan walked to breakfast hand in hand. My mom smiled. Daddy didn't say anything. He was glaring at us. I released Ryan's hand and sat down. Ryan sat next to me. He placed his hand on my thigh. His hands were cold to the touch. Ryan smirked.

Daddy looked back and forth between us. We ate in silence. Eventually it too awkward and I got up. Ryan followed.

"Your dad hates me" Ryan said once we were far enough away.

"He just thinks I should date someone who I guess is proper" I said with my head on his chest.

"You aren't proper" he said.

"I choose not to be" I said.

"So what someone else royal?" he asked.

"Probably but proper isn't my type" I said.

"What is your type?" he asked with that cocky smirk of his.

"You" I said. He smirked and moved in. We touched lips and made out a little. I pulled away when I heard footsteps.

"Lia" someone called. I held a finger to my lips then dragged Ryan somewhere. It was like a supply closet. He was about to look out when i put my hand on the door. Footsteps passed but it probably wasn't safe to come out.

"I'm not supposed to be in this part" I admitted.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. I think my parents keep important stuff down here. I know that there is a safe not so far and the an attachment to the prisons" I said.

"Why can't you be here?" he asked.

"Their afraid prisoners might escape and capture me as revenge" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"You wanna go down?" I asked.

"Do you not listen?" he asked.

"Don't be a wuss" I said. He nodded then slipped out the door. I followed. We went down to the prison. It was dark down there. Hands reached for me.

"Princess" they hissed. Ryan held me protectivly. Someone actually got me by the wrist. They pulled me to their cell. A man. His eyes were pure hatred.

"Release me" he hissed.

"No and I command you to let me go" I said.

"Let me go princess and your desires will come true" he hissed. Ryan took me away. He took me out of the prison and away from the prisoners.

"That was too risky for you" he said. That man's words rung in my ear. My desires. I bit my lip. Could he really do that?

"Lia" Ryan said bringing me to my senses.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head. We ended up in the main part of the palace.

"Lia" my mom called. I turned around. She was with my Aunt/Godmom. Amber! Aunt Amber squealed then hugged me.

"Oh my god! Your so big" she said. I nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For what?" I said cluelessly.

"The ball" she said. Oh god no! They have a summer ball. I haven't had to go but now I'm 15. I hate ball gowns. I kept a fake happy look on my face.

"I'm planning" Aunt Amber said.

"Awesome" I lied.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing to Ryan.

"Ryan my boyfriend" I said. She smiled. "I'll leave you alone" she said then dragged my mom.

"Who was-" Ryan started.

"Godmom" I said. He nodded.

"Let's go to my room" I said. He picked me up. I giggled.

"Put me down" I said.

"The royal feet shall not touch the floor" he joked.

"Your a moron" I giggled.

"Ouch" he said still carrying me upstairs. I started to get dizzy. Eventually I just passed out in Ryan's arms.

***DREAM***

It was my parents but younger. They had a little baby. I realized it was me. Mom had me in her lap and daddy sat next to her. They were on a couch. It wasn't at the palace. I had on a pink and green plaid sundress and had a headband that had a huge pink flower. I was babbling something. Mom smiled at me.

"Such a beautiful young princess" she said. The baby me kept babbling. Daddy smiled.

"She'll be fantastic" he said.

"Daddy. Mumma" the baby me babbled. Mom smiled and kissed my head.

"Good girl" she said sitting me up in her lap. I still needed support. Someone appeared behind mom.

"Uh uh" baby me babbled pointing behind mom.

"What?" mom asked. Baby me started to kick my fat little legs.

"Hello Nina" the person hissed in mom's ear. Her and Daddy whipped around. It was a man. Don't know who but has a familiar feel.

"Who are you?" mom asked holding me tighter.

"Not important. I came for her" he said pointing to me. Baby me stuck out her tongue. I think I was just hungry.

"Mumma" baby me said pulling on mom. Mom shushed her. The other man grabbed me from mom.

"Guards!" daddy said. Men came from different rooms. They got me and gave me to mom. She kissed my head. The guards got the man.

"Mumma" I kept saying.

"It's ok sweetie" mom promised then kissed my head.

***END DREAM***

I woke up on my bed. Ryan sat next to me.

"Thank god" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"If you didn't wake up I'd be dead" he said. I threw a pillow at him. He ducked.

"Temper" he said. I threw another one at him.

"But I love it" he said. I smirked proudly.

He loves it.


	23. Closer together

**Lia pov**

Aunt Amber is making me dress shop. So, many hours of torture. I've tried on a million dresses! Ok maybe thats a little exagurated but I've tried on a lot. Right now I'm in a pink dress that makes me look like a cupcake.

"Aunt Amber this isn't really me" I said trying to keep the poofy dress down. It's like it's alive!

"Me either but I think I found the one" she said. She says that every time. She handed out a gorgeous dress. It was a peacock pattern. I went and tried it on. It was actually my size and not smaller. I stepped out of the dressing room. Aunt Amber smiled.

"Perfect" she said. I actually agreed with her. It was good. Aunt Amber paid for it then we left for home. When we got there she took hurridly went inside with the dress. I shook my head then followed her inside.

I found my way to Ryan. He was in the guest bedroom which he basically made his. He was listening to sick puppies. I scrunched my nose up in distaste. I really don't like them.

"You have a problem with my music choices?" Ryan asked.

"Yea, actually I do" I said sitting next to him on the bed.

"What do you like?" he asked holding his phone in front of my face. I took the phone and scrolled through songs. I played Starships by Nicki Minaj. Who doesn't love that song?

"I hate this!" Ryan said.

"Why is it on your phone?" I asked.

"You bought it the other day" he reminded me. Oh yeah.

"Fine I'll find something else" I said. I found another song. This one was just to annoy him. Call me Maybe.

"Oh god stop!" he complained.

"Badass can't handle a little repetative autotune pop?" I said teasingly.

"It doesn't even make sense!" he said.

"But I like it" I said.

"Switch it" he begged. I found another song I bought. Electricity. I love the song.

"Come on can you make my body ro-o-o-o-ock" the song said.

"Is this what you want me to do?" Ryan said in my ear. I blushed and switched songs. I know Ryan has had sex. I'm just not ready. He hasn't been preassuring me and that makes me feel good. I've had enough guys try to make me have sex. I love the song I changed it to. Bubbly.

"I actually accept this for girly music" he said.

"It isn't girly" I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, really" I said shoving him. He smirked and pulled me closer. He kissed me passionatly. His tongue slipped in my mouth. We battled for dominance. He won. He slowly moved down my neck. I slightly moaned as he bit my neck. He stopped the kissing and rolled off me.

"I stopped before I lost control" he said. I nodded sadly. I craved a little more. I can't though. If I got pregnant then I would be dead. My head rested on his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around me. He kissed my hair.

"You know I love you princess" he said.

"Yea" I said.

"I promise to never hurt you or leave you" he said.

"Same. I also promise that I won't let anything come between us" I said.

"Good" he said then kissed me. I teased him a little by making the kiss softer and softer. He pulled me closer.

"Don't tease me Lia" he said in my ear. I shook at his freezing breath. His lips crashed onto mine. I heard a door open.

"Lia!" a voice said outraged. I yanked away. Mom. I looked at me and Ryan's position. He was on top and he was straddling me. Did not look good for us?

"Were you about to have sex?" she asked.

"No, I'm not stupid" I said. Mom had her arms crossed.

"I trust you but you better be lucky it was only me and not your dad" she said then left. Ryan got off of me.

"We'll have to be careful" he said. I traced his 6-pack.

"Lia?" he asked. I kept looking at it and touching it.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

"Very much" I said.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Really" I said. Before our lips cpuld meet the damn door opened.

"Princess!" a person said. I turned my head.

"What?" I snapped.

"Someone kidnapped your mother" he said. I jumped out of the bed. The man stopped me.

"You need to stay safe" he said.

"No! Move!" I said.

"I can't" he said. I pushed him away but other guys pushed me back in. They shut the door and locked it. I huffed and kicked the door.

"Let me out!" I yelled. My mom is gone. I kept banging on the door.

"Lia" Ryan said placing his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Let me out" I cried. Ryan pulled me away. I thrashed in his arms.

"Ryan, stop!" I said kicking him.

"Lia you stop" he said.

"Let me go!" I said. He sat me on the bed holding my arms down. I kept moving.

"Lia, if you go out there your in danger too" he said.

"Who gives a shit! My mom is GONE!" I yelled at him. I broke down into crying. Ryan shook my shoulders.

"Lia" he said softly.

"This can't be happening" I muttured.

"Lia" Ryan repeated.

"No" I cried.

"LIA!" he screamed.

"WHAT!" I asked.

"You just need to calm down. Your dad knows that you need to stay in here so you will be safe. I agree so you need to calm down everything will be fine" he said. I started to shake lightly. He pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair.

"Shh Lia. It'll be fine" he said. I laid my head in his chest.

This can't happen to me.


	24. Breakdown

**Thank u 4 the comments they make me feel good.**

**Scoobycool9: Thx**

**MindlessChix14: It would be funny but she is too proper 2 do that. Jk ;)**

**Kswiftie13: yea it would be awkward. Espically since he was straddling her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

My mom has been missing for about two hours. Two stressful heartbreaking hours. The palace is on lockdown. Daddy has confined me to a room. I haven't been aloud to leave. Ryan's been with me. I'm sitting in his lap like a small child would do during a thunderstorm. Hot tears streaked my face. Ryan rubbed my back in circles.

"Lia, I hate seeing you like this" he said. I continued to cry.

"Please stop crying" he begged. My bawling didn't slow down. He picked me up like a baby. He picked the lock on the door to be faced with security.

"Stay in the room" a man grunted.

"She is hoing to freak out if she doesn't leave this room. I promise she won't leave the palace" Ryan said. I buried my head in Ryan's chest.

"Fine" the man grunted. Ryan carried me somewhere. I don't know where tears blinded me. Someone took me away from Ryan.

"Lia" a soft caring voice said. Daddy. He stroked my hair.

"Lia, I need you to calm down" he said.

"B-but m-mom is g-gone" I stuttured.

"I can find her" he said.

"But what if-" I started.

"I said I'll find her" he promised.

"Ok" I sniffled.

"I love you my princess" he said rubbing my back.

"I love you too daddy" I said. He kissed my forehead.

"You can go to Mom and I's room" he said. I nodded then looked over at Ryan. I lifted my arms up and he picked me up. My head rested on his shoulder. He picked up my legs so now he was carrying me bridal style. Daddy said something to him I didn't pick up.

"Be safe princess" daddy whispered then kissed my forehead. Ryan carried me to my parents bedroom. He laid me on the large bed. I curled into a little ball. He then sat next to me. His arms wrapped around me. I didn't change position. I heard Ryan sigh. I started to make gagging sounds but not on purpose.

"Lia, you are crying yourself sick" he said. I shook my head. He made me face him. He felt my forehead.

"Lia, your burning up" he said feeling my face.

"I don't care" I said.

"Lia you getting sick won't help anybody" he said.

"I can't even help! Everyone thinks I can't do anything!" I exclaimed. It got cut off by choking and gagging. Ryan picked me up and took me to the bathroom. I threw up.

"I told you" he said.

"Shut up" I said hunched over the toilet. He sighed and rubbed my back. I finshed empting my stomach and gargled my mouth out. I saw a razor. Maybe, I could cut myself. As soon as my eyes locked on it Ryan noticed. I quickly reached for it. He got it first.

"You aren't doing that. I don't care how hurt you are but that will hurt me and your dad. He's already hurting enough" he said.

"It's not suicide just give me the razor" I said.

"If you cut you artery then your gone and I'm not risking that" he said. He put the razor in a place I couldn't get to. I sniffled and didn't move. Ryan grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You hate me" I said.

"Lia your delusional" he said.

"No you want me to hurt" I said backing away.

"Lia" he said coming closer.

"Get away from me!" I snapped. He stood still.

"Lia I only wanna help you" he said. I shook my head. My head started spinning. Ryan came towards me.

"Get away!" I hissed. My vision messed up. Voices seemed distant. My brain couldn't process thoughts. My breathing slowed and my heart pumped faster. I could tell I'd fallen. I felt Ryan's arms wrap around me.

"Somebody help!" he yelled. I moaned. He cradeled my head.

Then I was completly out of it.

**Ryan pov**

Lia is on the ground unconcious. Her pulse is faint and I can barely hear her breath. I called for help. I have no idea if anyone is coming.

"Lia please wake up" I begged. She's my Lia. My princess. She's my everything. I would probably never admit that to her because she would tease me for life. I started to give her mouth to mouth. I have lost everybody and I am not losing her too.

Even if she thinks I'm out to get her I'll still love her. Tears fell. I sure as hell never cry but she has this affect on me. I picked her up and put her on the bed. I pored water on her. That seems really mean but it was to wake her up. Which she did. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry" she cried. I sat her up then rubbed her back.

"I just mess evrything up. I almost killed myself and I'm just sorry" she cried. I pulled her underneath my arm.

"It's fine" I said.

"No! If I died then I would be hurting people" she said.

"Very true but your fine" I said. She nodded. I heard a knock on the door. I went and got it. A servant. I looked at Lia then him.

"Your father wants to see you" he said to Lia. She nodded. I went and picked her up. I carried her to her dad's office. He looked mad.

"You tried to cut yourself!" he yelled. Lia cowered in my chest and cried. Her dad was fuming.

"Lia, did you know what you were doing!" he asked.

"I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Lia cried. Her dad sort of relaxed.

"Your lucky Ryan stopped you" he said. Lia nodded.

"You have to be with someone at all times. You will not try anything like that again" her dad said.

"I promise I won't" Lia said. Her dad sighed.

"Ok but if I hear you are doing that again then you will be punished" he said. Lia nodded.

"Thank you daddy" she said. He nodded then waved his hand. I carried Lia out. She was shaking in my arms. My Lia is broken. That should never happen. She should feel happy not upset. I kissed her head.

I need to fix this.


	25. Gone

Lia pov

I haven't let Ryan leave me. I need him so much. We're in bed together as usual. Daddy doesn't like it but allows it. Ryan's been a weird quiet. I don't like it. My head laid on my strong chest. His arm went around my waist. We were listening to the band Stuck in your radio. Eventuallly I shut my eyes. 4

When I woke up Ryan was gone. My lip quivered. He could not leave me. I bolted out of the room. A hand grabbed me before I could get down the hallway. Guard. He took me back to my room.

"No! I need Ryan" I said.

"He went out" the guard said. I was about to ask where when he closed the door after shoving me in. I heard a click the more noises. I swear there are at least three locks on the door. I hit the door and plopped on the bed. Ryan had hidden sharp objects from me so I wouldn't cut. No good nontrusting boyfriend. I took out my phone. I had a text.

Sundae. My older cousin. She like me is a princess. Her dad is my uncle. Sundae doesn't look or act like a princess. She sneaks out more than I do. Her dad can't stand it. Sundae has Auburn hair with black streaks and purple eyes. Her parents got divorced but are still friends.

"I heard you joined the club of rebel princesses ;)" Sundae texted. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not a rebel. You are" I texted.

"Very true" she texted.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Let's see. My dad sent me to an all girls school which I skipped and hung out with guys at another private school. While there I ditched my security guard. Dad got mad and put a damn tracking device on my wrist! I kept sneaking out. Some of the guys I hung out with were like stealing stuff. Got in trouble then. Now I'm locked in my room in the palace surrounded by guards. I can't leave. Now have a tracking device on my ankle too. It shocks me if I leave the room. Only time I can leave is if someone takes it off. Dad is furious with me. So yeah pretty normal" she said.

I didn't know my uncle Jerome was that strict. Sundae could try to get along and act like she is a princess. But who am I to judge?

"That all?" I asked.

"Well I was failing classes 'cuz I didn't show up. My security guard got so mad at me whenever I went to do something without telling him. Always told on me. One day when I was skipping a bunch of guards came and took me away from my conversation. They totally embaressed me. They took me to some hotel. I continuosly cursed at them. They took me to a room and dad was there. He chewed me out and then that's when I got the tracking bracelet. He also make me change because my outfit was too skimpy" she said.

"Define skimpy" I said.

"Tight leather shorts that barely cover my ass, tube top and very high heels" she said.

"Oh jeez" I said.

"I can't help it my parents have to many rules" she said. Something occured to me. How is she on the phone if she;s grounded?

"How are you on your phone?" I asked.

"Oh well I had someone steal it back for me. Then dad put a block so no one could talk to me but I figured a way to take it down for about ten minutes a day" she said. She is the most devious princess ever.

"Got's to go! Super sorry about your mom. That kidnapping is also why I'm locked up. Dumb kidnappers" she texted. I sighed and knew there wasn't a point to text back. I just wanna talk to somebody. Face to face. Ryan left. I want him. The door opened not Ryan. A servant gave me food. I thanked them and dismissed them. I played with the salad and fruit.

I took my spoon and started flinging fruit at the wall. It was right over a trashcan so it was ok. I jumped when I heard a bang. I heard scrambling and my door opened. Ryan came in and so did guards.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Under attack" Ryan said. I started to shake. Ryan came and sat me in his lap.

"It's ok, Lia. Were protected" he promised. Those guards shut my door and locked it from the inside. They also stood in front of it as an extra barrier. I weeped into Ryan's chest. So many bangs.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"He's ok" Ryan promised.

"I wanna see him" I said.

"Lia" Ryan started.

"I wanna see him!" I yelled. He looked at the guards.

"She can't leave" one said.

"Can he come here?" Ryan asked. One guard left and came back with daddy. Daddy looked bitter. He saw me broken down in Ryan's arms. He picked me up and held me like a baby.

"Sweetheart it's ok. If these people are doing this then people can sneak in and get mom" he said. I looked up at him with my huge eyes.

Could he really get mom back so quickly?


	26. Whos baby?

Lia pov

I hope what daddy said is true. I miss momma. I feel like such a two year old. After that attack thing I'm still jumpy. Ryan hasn't left me but that's because I won't let him. I keep watching him as if he's going to dissapear. It's night time and I still haven't slept. Ryan's watching TV. I looked up at him to see him looking at me.

"Go to sleep Lia" he said.

"You might leave" I said.

"I won't. I promise" he said stroking my hair. I shut my eyes but didn't sleep. Eventually I heard the TV turn off. Ryan kissed my head.

"Night Lia" he murmered. I snuggled deeper into his chest. It felt so warm. He's like my protecter. When I'm with him things feel right. I went to sleep after just enjoying the warmth. I woke up to screams. It was familiar. I think my Aunt Amber. I shot up. Ryan was already awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked fearfully. He just smiled. The door opened. Mom. She looked ok. I went and hugged her.

"Hi Lia" she said.

"Hi" I said. I was crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm happy" I said wiping the tears away.

"Good" she said. I giggled a little. Mom let me go.

"I have to go see something. I'll come back later" she said. I nodded. She walked away. I was smiling when arms wrapped around me.

"You happy?" Ryan asked.

"Totally" I said.

"Good" he said. His strong arms were around my waist.

"You wanna go on a date?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"We've never been on one" he said.

"Ok. So when are we going?" I asked.

"Just be ready by six" he said.

"Ok. What are we doing?" I said.

"Suprise" he said.

"You can tell me" I pouted.

"Just wait" he said releasing my waist. I turned to him giving my pouty sad face. He chuckled.

"No princess" he said. I crossed my arms. He winked then left. Stupid boyfriend.

Ryan pov

I'm hiding something from Lia. It's kind of big. I have a daughter. Lia's parents know. I had to get my daughter from my ex. She left my daughter alone in a house. My daughter is only four months old. My ex is like crazy but she got custody. I had left the palace yesterday to get her.

Lia's parents let me put her in a nursery. I went to the nursery. Annalise was in her crib waiting for someone to pick her up. I did. She looks like me. She has my black hair and brown eyes. Her little hands clung to my shirt.

"You might have a new mommy. One who loves you" I said. She stared at me. I looked at her changing table because she's probably smelly. I took off her onesy and diaper. She pooped.

"God Ana" I said. She blinked and tried moving.

"Stay still" I said cleaning her up. I put on a new diaper. I sat down in a rocking chair with her in my lap. "Your new mommy will love you" I said. Her little hand curled around my finger.

"She wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was me. But thats just if I'm being stupid. You'll love her more then me because she'll let you do whatever and I'll lock in a tower just like your new mommy is. You'll kick and scream at me but I won't care. She'll lecture me then let you free and I can't stay mad at her" I said. Analise yawned and started crying. I figured she was hungry. I got her bottle. She glady held on. She ate like she hasn't eaten in forever.

"Slow down baby girl" I said. She didn't.

"Did your old mommy not feed you?" I asked. That bitch never loved Ana. She just wanted to make me angry. She didn't even take care of Ana. She always went out drinking and left my baby by herself. I couldn't do anything because she had full custody.

Analise quickly finished. I burped her and rocked her to sleep. She blinked then shut her eyes. I sat her in the crib and just looked at her. She was sprawled out in the crib. She looks so precious.

I hope Lia loves her like I do.


	27. This is whos?

**Fabian pov**

Ryan has a kid. Just kind of amazed by that. He is older than Lia though. He better not get Lia pregnant. If he didn't I would arrest him and wouldn't care what Lia thought. I'm kind of worried about how their relationship will go after this.

Maybe, they'll break up and Lia will date someone else. Maybe, she'll stop rebelling. Maybe, she'll stop pushing away from me and Nina.

I'm happy Nina is back. My Nina. Were sitting on the beach not far from the palace. Her head is on my shoulder.

"What do you think Lia will do about Ryan?" she asked.

"Break up" I said.

"You want that don't you?" she asked.

"I just want her to be with someone who is-" I started to say.

"Who you think is perfect? Fabian, you trying to stop the relationship won't stop it. Lia is stubborn and Ryan wouldn't give her up. Their 'ment to be. Like me and you" she said.

"Nins, it's just I want her with the right person" I said.

"You mean someone who is on the same "level" as she is" Nina said tracing her finger in the sand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Fabes. You want her to be with a prince not him. But he's her prince" she said.

"Nina, she needs to be with someone who cares" I said.

"He cares a lot. You just don't like him having a baby" she said.

"No, I don't. He can't forget Lia" I said.

"He never would he would love them just as you did with me and Lia" she said.

"Ok, I guess. But I'm keeping an eye on him" I said.

"Fine, love. Just don't try and break them up" she said. I don't know if I can keep that promise.

"Analise is ment to be Lia's. Something is different about her" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Just really important" she said.

"Like Lia important?" I asked. She nodded.

Well this should be intresting.

**Lia pov**

All Ryan said was dress casual. I put on a peach and white striped romper, flower earrings, peach bracelet, peach sunglasses and flip flops. My hair was in a pony tail on top of my head. I got my purse and told my parents I was leaving.

A security guard followed me. I passed a room that was more guarded then mine. I wonder what is in there but I walked past it anyway. I went outside and met where Ryan said. The guard followed behind at a distance. An arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hi princess" a voice that gave me chills said. Ryan.

"Hey" I said.

"I have a suprise for you" he said.

"So you mentioned" I said. I felt him smirk. He spun me around. He took me to where there was a carrier. It had guards surronding it. He took the blanket from the carrier. The cutest baby in the world laid inside. I awwed and picked her up.

"Hi cutie" I said bouncing her. She gurgled. I smiled she was so cute and perfect. Ryan smiled at our interaction.

"Who is she? You didn't steal a baby. Right?" I said.

"She is my daughter" he said.

"Your daughter" I said quietly. I wanted him away from me. He played me.

"Lia let me explain" he said.

"You get two minutes" I said.

"I had her with my ex who I thought I loved. When we split she got Analise. I wanted her so much. My ex was crazy. I love you not her. I got Ana back when my ex got arrested for not taking care of Ana" he said. I believed him.

"Ok" I said calming down.

"Do you want to be Ana's new mom?" he asked.

"Yea" I said. Ryan smiled and hugged me. Analise gurgled. I pulled away from Ryan and looked at her.

"Hi cutie. Your so aborable. You look more like a princess then me. You'll be a new princess. We can have a total ceremony that my godmom will do. You'll be perfect" I said to the small baby.

"Oh god Lia. Don't put images in my daughters mind" Ryan said.

"Our daughter" I said.

"Right" he said. Ana held onto my shirt tightly. She laid her head on my shoulder. She's so light. I kissed her forehead. She slightly yawned.

"Let's go home" I said to Ryan.

"Yea. No one can see the new princess" he said. I smiled and put Analise in her carrier. I put the blanket on top. She shut her eyes.

"Now, let them take her home and we can go on a date" Ryan said gesturing to the guards. I pouted. I wanna spend time with her.

"Lia she'll be with your parents" he said. I nodded and gave the carrier to the guard I trusted most. He nodded then left for a car.

Ryan took my hand. He lead me to the beach. There was a picnic blanket and basket. I sat down first. He sat next to me. We ate from the picnic basket and then I rested my head on his strong shoulders. His arm wrapped around me.

A thought crossed my mind in about a week my summer is over. I have to go back to England. Then Ryan will be by himself with Analise.

"What's on your mind?" Ryan asked. He sensed my worry.

"I have to go back to England" I said.

"That sucks" he said.

"Yep" I said popping the "p".

"I'll call you and let you know what's going on" he said. I smiled at him. He's so perfect. I kissed him. He smiled against my lips.

"Love you Lia" he said against my lips.

"Words don't even express how much I love you" I said.

They really don't.


	28. No talking just kissing

**Lia pov**

Me and Ryan got back from our date. We found Analise with my mom in the living room. Mom was playing peek-a-boo with her. Analise giggled and put her hands over her eyes.

"Where's Ana? There she is" Mom said moving Analises hands from her eyes. Ana squealed the gurgled with joy. I smiled. Mom has always wanted more kids but never got anymore than me. Ana started to yawned and rubbed her eyes with her little hands. My mom rubbed her back and rocked her until she fell asleep. Mom turned around and saw us.

"Here" she said giving Ana to Ryan. He cradled her gently then took her upstairs.

"Mom I decided I want to take care of Ana" I said. She smiled.

"I knew you would" she said.

"When I'm gone can you make sure Ryan doesn't do anything stupid to her" I said. She chuckled.

"Ok Lia. You still have a few days though" she said.

"I know but still" I said. She hugged me and kissed my head.

"You made a good choice" she said.

"Thanks" I said. I heard a cry. Loud one.

"Go get her" Mom said. I bolted upstairs and picked up Ana from the crib. She had a bright red face.

"Ana banana. What's wrong?" I asked. She screamed bloody murder. I tried to calm her down. Ryan came in soon after. He had a cut on his forehead. He took Ana from me.

"It's ok. I'm ok" he promised her while rocking her. She continued to cry.

"I'm ok Ana" Ryan promised. Ana's crys became choppy and got cut off by choking. Ryan rubbed her back.

"Shh" he said. Ana's face was now light pink instead of bright red. She started breathing normaly again. I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked tired from the crying. Ryan didn't sit her down. He took her to our room.

There was a small cot in there. That's where he sat her down. He's a good dad. He went and turned on the TV and plopped on our bed. I sat next to him and looked at his face. I ran my finger over the new cut. He winced.

"Ryan, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"This is not nothing" I said. "Let it go, Lia" he said.

"No, just tell me" I said.

"Lia, let it go" he almost hissed. I stopped asking questions and leaned into a pillow. Ryan rubbed his temples. Something is up with him. He never snaps at me. I kept stealing glances at Analise. She seemed fine in her deep sleep.

"So peaceful" I said.

"She is" Ryan said.

"You know the ball is tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"Should we show off Ana?" I asked.

"I don't know but if you really want to then ok" he said.

"I do" I said.

"Then we will" he said then kissed my cheek. I smiled. Ana needs a dress. I got up from the bed.

"Where you going?" Ryan asked.

"Get Ana a dress" I said.

"Ok" he said. I went to find my mom. I know she kept my stuff from when I was a baby so lets work with that. I entered her massive closet and found where she put my baby clothes. I found a fluffly white dress that is Ana's size.

"Perfect" I said.

It really is.

***NIGHT OF THE BALL STILL LIA POV***

I got changed into my long peacock dress, gold strappy heels, gold chocker, earrings and bracelet. My hair was curly and pinned up. I found Ryan who was in his tux and getting Ana changed. He finshed and she started rattling her play keys. I pulled her hair back a little so it wouldn't look such a mess.

"Done" I said once I got it pulled back with bows in it. She started teething on her keys.

"Missing something?" Ryan asked.

"What?" I said.

"Crown" he said. I sighed and got my crown out of my case.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much" he said bouncing Ana up and down.

"Let's go" I said then we headed downstairs. My parents are already there and we're a little late but it's ok. Me and Ryan went to the ball room. Ana seemed ok as she had her mouth on the fake keys. The room looked awesome. Aunt Amber did a good job as usual. A person came up to me. Sundae.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dad made me come but it's ok" she said.

"Where's your tracking-" I started.

"Here" she said lifting up her wrist then on her leg showed one on her ankle.

"Who is she?" Ryan asked.

"My cousin" I said.

"She needs to be tracked?" he asked.

"I just sneak out nothing big" Sundae promised. A boy came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe" Sundae said then kissed him.

"Hey" the boy said. He had curly brown hair and green eyes.

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"Talking to someone" the boy said starting to kiss Sundae's neck.

"Good. You wanna find a room and you know?" she asked.

"Very much" he said picking her up.

"Well were gonna go have some fun" Sundae said. Her and her boyfriend slipped away from the party.

"Some cousin you got there" Ryan said.

"Shut up she's awesome" I said.

"Ok" he said. Ana threw her keys down. I picked them up. She threw them down and giggled. I picked it up and gave it to her. She threw them and gurgled. Then Ryan picked 'em up and put them in his pocket. Ana reached.

"No" Ryan said. She pouted and I knew she was about to cry. I took her from Ryan and bounced her.

"Daddys a big meanie, isn't he? Yea, he just doesn't know fun" I said still bouncing her. Ryan rolled his eyes. I noticed people were looking at us.

"She got pregnant?" I heard someone murmur.

"She always has been rebelious" someone else said. More whispers about me were heard. I had it.

"Hey!" I yelled. Everyone stopped talking.

"Before you judge you should know the truth. Ryan is my boyfriend this is his daughter Ana. Ana's mom didn't want her so I'm taking over. If you have a problem with that then you can go. If I even hear something abour Ryan or our little angel that is negative then I'm kicking you out" I announced. I saw people nod.

"Good now carry on" I said. I stomped off with Ana in my arms and found my parents. Daddy grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the party.

"What?" I asked.

"That wasn't very princessy" he said.

"Well I'm sorry but they were saying all types of lies about me" I said.

"That was wrong but you could have said it nicer" he said.

"Well they COULD have been nicer in the first place" I said. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Ana started to reach to him. He looked up and took her. She laid in his arms. Daddy hasn't held her yet. He really hasn't seen her either. He looked entranced by her.

"She is cute" he said.

"Cutest baby ever" I announced.

"That was you but she is a close second" he said. Ana held onto his finger with her small ones. Daddy cooded at her.

"Can we show her off tonight?" I asked.

"Two princesses" daddy said.

"Yep that is until I'm queen but thats 'till you or mom die" I said. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Just saying" I said.

"Go take her" he said handing her to me. I smiled and went off. I found Ryan drinking something.

"Lets go before someone gets any ideas" he suggested while looking around. I nodded and we went up to our room. I heard moaning coming from somewhere. Ryan went to the airvent.

"Lia, come here" he hiss/whispered. I sat Ana down in the cot. I went over and looked in Sundae and who ever her boyfriend is. They were fucking each other. I got up and went back to Ana.

"Get over here you perv" I whisper/hissed to Ryan.

"No" he said.

"Stop spying on my cousin" I said.

"What is he?" he faltered turning his head.

"Oh yea I've done that" he said.

"I really don't wanna hear how your sex skills are" I said.

"Wow that's painful" he said still looking down. I threw a pillow at him. He ducked.

"Nice try" he said. I decided to act. I put a blanket over Ana's cot and took off my dress. I was in only a thong and a lacey bra. He was still staring amazed down at Sundae.

"Ryan" I said. He looked up and his mouth opened wide.

"Lia um wow" he said.

"Come here" I said. He did. I grabbed onto his shirt.

"Stop looking at them and kiss me" I said. He did passionatly. It was intresting. I knew my door was locked. Ryan sat me in his lap without breaking the kiss. That's how we spent the whole night.

No talking just kissing.


	29. Bonding

Lia pov

Last night was fun. We didn't have sex but we were pretty damn close. The next morning I put on a kimono robe and sat on the bed. Ryan was snoring. Very loudly I might add. I looked in Ana's cot. She was awake and staring at me. I took her out of the crib.

"Did daddy wake you up? He sure is loud enough" I said. She looked at me with her warm brown eyes. They could make anybody melt. Her little hand wrapped around my finger. I kissed her forehead. I knew she would get hungry soon so I took her downstairs. I went to the kitchen. A servant saw and rushed to me.

"What do you need princess?" she asked.

"I can get it" I said.

"No it's fine" she said blocking me.

"Ok. Can you get me a bottle for Ana?" I asked still holding the little young princess. The servant nodded and went off. I sat on the counter in the kitchen. Ana started to squirm.

"Your foods coming" I said. She calmed a little. I started rocking her. The servant came up with the bottle. I put the nipple **(nipple is part of the bottle get ur head out of the gutter JK)** in Ana's mouth. She sucked on the bottle happily. I stroked her silky brown hair. She tried to grab the bottle herself. I took her little hands off. She finished the bottle quickly. I got a cloth, put it on my shoulder then she burped.

"Good girl" I cooed. She did a small sneeze.

"Bless you baby" I said in my mommy voice. She sneezed again.

"Bless you" I said again. Her little hands moved to my finger and held it tight. I kissed her forehead. She started to babble. I got up from the counter and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I laid down and sat Ana on my knees. I bounced her up and down. She giggled. I smiled and kept bouncing her.

"Princess bonding" I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Ryan shirtless. He stretched and sat next to me. I sat up too. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Hello babe" he said looking me in the eyes.

"Hi babe" I said. He kissed me. I heard a quiet gurgling. Me and Ryan looked down at Ana.

"Hello princess" Ryan said then kissed her forehead. She gurgled more. A servant came up to us.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's a girl. Should I let her in?" she asked.

"Sure" I said. She nodded and went off. A slut came in the room. I certainly don't know her.

"RyRy" she said to Ryan. He stood up.

"Get away Tess! Your whore! Just leave" he hissed.

"I just came for my little baby" she said. I held Ana closer.

"She isn't yours. You lost custody" Ryan said. "So techinacal. She needs a mom" Tess said.

"She has a mom. And a better life then what you gave her" Ryan said to his ex. Tess crossed her arms.

"Listen give the damn kid" she said.

"You don't even love her!" Ryan exclaimed.

"But you do and I love to see you miserable" Tess said then tried to touch Ryan's face. He slapped it away.

"Leave before I drag you out" he warned.

"Just so you can be with your slut" she said gesturing to me.

"Sweetie who's vagina can you see? Yours not mine" I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever bitch just give the brat and I'll go" she said. I looked at her.

"Guards" was all I said. They entered the room.

"Keep her away from me and Ana" I said. Ryan can handle himself. They dragged her out.

"I'll be back" she said. I waved.

"Goodbye" I said. Ana saw her and went into me deeper. Her face went into my chest. Once Tess was gone Ryan came back to me.

"Sorry about her. I thought she would rot in jail" he said.

"It's ok" I said.

"No, it isn't. She got way to close to you and was a bitch" he said.

"It's fine. At school when I'm regular Lia people act like that all the time" I said.

"Maybe, you should tell them off" he said. I shook my head no.

"Not really my thing with some people. I don't like drawing attention" I said.

"I don't want you at school" he said.

"My parents are obsessed with me having a good education" I said.

"But you don't need to know stuff you already have your carrer planned out" he said.

"They still want me smart" I said leaning on him.

"What are me and Ana supposed to do?" he asked.

"Act royal. I've been faking for years" I said.

"I'll miss you" he said. "You know I'll miss you" I said nudging his head.

"I'll call you so much you'll try and block my number" he said.

"Great" I said.

"And I'll have guards follow you to see if boys are hitting on you then I'll come and kick their ass" he said.

"Ryan" I said.

"It's true" he said.

"I don't even have many guards. I have a body guard named Kate" I said.

"A girl? What can she do? What if you got mugged?" he asked.

"Just a few things. One why would someone mug me?" I started.

"Hmm let's see PRINCESS Lia" he said sarcastically.

"Two if I got mugged my parents would drag whoever mugged me here and murder them or hire someone to murder them. Three Kate is very strong and could kick anyone's ass" I said.

"Ok I'm just worried" he said.

"I know but everythings ok" I said.

"Alright but seriously let me know if your safe" he said.

"Yes father" I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes. I smirked then kissed him.

"Love ya" I said against his lips.

"Love you too" he said. When we pulled away we looked at the sleeping Ana.

"Love you Ana" I said to her. She yawned. I smiled.

I love this.


	30. Sickly suprises

Lia pov

Ryan and I are having a lazy day. We are staying in our pajamas all day. He doesn't even bother to put on a shirt but I'm not complaining. Were watching movies in bed. Ana is inbetween us. I got her a stuffed animal. It's a pink and white dog. She's cuddling with it. I kissed her forehead and put my head on Ryan's shoulder.

We kissed which was basically what we did the whole movie. Lots and lots of kissing. We kept a small distance so we wouldn't smush Ana. I heard small coughing. Ana. I felt her forehead. It was warm.

"Ryan feel her forehead" I said. He did.

"Kinda warm" he said.

"Yea" I said. I did a small sneeze. Ryan was about to touch my forehead.

"I'm fine" I said.

"Stop being stubborn" he said. I sighed. He put his hand on my forehead. He took Ana from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sick" he said.

"No" I said.

"I'm getting someone to fix you" he said going out of the room with my sick baby. I crossed my arms and waited. Ryan came back with a thermometer. He stuck it in my mouth. When it was ready he took it out.

"102" he said. I huffed. Then came time for Ana. She wouldn't open her mouth.

"Do it the butt way" I said.

"She would hate me" he said.

"Fine" I said. I started making funny faces and Ana giggled. Ryan put the thermometer in her mouth. She kept it in there just long enough. Ryan took it out and Ana burst out crying. You would think we had tried to kill her. She screamed and cried. I took her from Ryan and cradled her closely. I placed my hand on her head and rocked her back and forth.

"What's her tempature?" I asked Ryan over the crying.

"101" he said. I nodded. The bedroom door opened. Mom and daddy came in.

"Whats wrong?" mom asked.

"Me and Ana are sick" I said.

"It really hurts her that much?" daddy asked.

"No, that's from using a thermometer" I said still bouncing Ana. Her crying got choppy. Mom took her from me. She started to walk her around the room.

"It's ok" mom promised rubbing her back. Ana kept crying. She started to reach for daddy. She likes him. He took her from mom. Ana got quieter and her tears started going away. Her face turned light pink instead of bright red. I looked at my dad in shock. He gave me Ana back.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Just have a thing with babies" he said. I nodded.

"I'll go get some medicane" mom said. Then her and dad left. My phone started to ring. I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lia!" Sundae's voice exclaimed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go to the secret staircase and let me in" she said. I gave Ana to Ryan and let Sundae in. She looked like she had been crying.

"What?" I asked. She mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"I mmmmm" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. My mouth opened.

"Sundae" I said.

"I know. Pregnant princess. It's sad" she sniffled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think we both know what happened. It isn't even my boyfriends! It's a guy from my school. He forced me" she said.

"Well then it's techinally not your fault" I said. She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I ran away" she said.

"Sundae, why?" I asked.

"I can't stand it there" she said.

"How'd you get out?" I asked.

"I convinced some guards but still have my tracking device. I hacked in and gave the wrong place" she said.

"Your dad and step-mom will be worried" I said. She shook her head.

"My step-mom could care less. I could drown for all she cares" she said.

"Well your mom will worry" I said.

"Dad won't tell her" she said. I sighed.

"You can hide here if you want" I said.

"Thanks" she said.

"Stay down here I'll bring you stuff later" I said.

"Love you Lia" she said.

"Love you Sun" I said then went back up the stairs. I crept back into my bedroom.

"Bed" Ryan said. I got in bed. Ana was in her cot asleep. I pulled the blankets over my head. It was warm and comfterable. I dozed off.

When I woke up it was dark. Daddy was sitting next to me. Something important was happening. I sat up and saw Uncle Jerome, Aunt Mara, Aunt Patricia, Uncle Eddie, Mom and Ryan was there to. Sundae's parents and step-parents looked depressed.

"Lia, Sundae ran away" daddy said. I nodded.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked. I looked at her parents. They looked so sad. Her mom was softly crying. Before I could talk the door opened. The runaway herself. Her parents embraced her. Her mom was crying. I guess happiness.

"Sundae, why'd you leave?" she asked. Sundae didn't anwser. Her dad was silent. He was angry. He reached in his pocket and took out a pregnancy test.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. Sundae was speechless.

"It's not what you think" she said.

"What else could have happened!" he yelled.

"I got raped!" she yelled. Everyone got quiet.

"Raped?" he said quietly.

"Yes ok. But I'll get an abortion so I can keep my "perfect" image" she said. Her dad shook his head.

"Your keeping he/she" he said. Her mom nodded in agreement.

I really don't feel like going into detail about what happened next. Long story shorts Sundae's grounded till forever for sneaking out. After that everyone left except for Ryan of course. He took Ana out of her cot.

"Mommy was harboring a runaway" he said to her. I gave him "really" look. He smirked.

"It's why I love her. She's a badass princess" he said to Ana. She giggled as if understanding.

"I'm not badass" I said. He didn't replied just played with Ana. I knew he heard me.

"You heard me" I said. He still ignored me. I hit him with a pillow. He sat Ana in her cot.

"It's on" he said.

"Oh really?" I asked standing up with a pillow.

"Really?" he said. He tried to hit me with a pillow and I ducked. I skirted around him. He caught me by the waist and sat me on the bed.

"No pillow" I said.

"Ok" he said. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Tickle instead" he said. His hands moved to my stomach and he tickled me. I laughed loudly.

"Ryan...cut..it out" I said inbetween did and then kissed me.

"You suck" I said hitting with a pillow.

"I know" he said getting Ana back out. He really sucks.

But for some reason I still love him.


	31. Miss

Lia pov

I'm going back to school. Mother fucker once I finally have a summer that's awesome as shit it gets fucked up by dumbass school. Fuck! Ok, sorry just needed to let that out. I'm in the foyer with my bags and suitcase and stuff. It's morning and I'm tired. I hugged Ryan. He placed a small kiss on my lips. Only small because my parents are here.

"Love you Lia" he whispered.

"Love you Ryan" I said back. I pulled away and went to my mom who had Ana. I took Ana.

"When I see you again. You'll be so big" I said. She gurgled. "Gimmie kiss" I said. She licked my cheek. Yep that's how she kisses. She licks you. Kinda gross but sweet. I kissed her forehead. I gave her back to mom then waved bye 'cause I had to go.

I got in the limo which took me to the airport and I got on a private jet. Only thing I like about being a princess. Not having to be with other people on an airplane.

After a few hours we were there. England. My other home. Another car drove me to my school. I sighed and got out once we were there. I got out my bags and started dragging them to dorm. I share with Kate. Only Kate. No one else. I found my room and went inside. The rooms at my school are like an apartment. I unpacked all my stuff and sat on my bed trying to relax. I heard the door open.

"Lia!" a voice exclaimed.

"In my room!" I called back. Kate appeared in the door. Her blonde hair looked blonder and her brown eyes browner. She shut my bedroom door.

"You have a kid?" she asked. I slightly laughed.

"Yes and a boyfriend" I said.

"Good for you" she said sitting next to me.

"Yea there awesome. How was your summer?" I asked.

"Oh well Carmen, Cameryn and Grace invited me on their vacation. They went to Hawaii and it was fun" she said.

"Can you still kick ass or are you soft?" I asked.

"I can still kick ass" she said. We both started laughing. Someone knocked on the door. Kate got up and anwsered. I heard a collective squeal of girls. Oh my girls. Grace, Carmen and Cameryn came in.

"Hi!" Cameryn exclaimed.

"Hey" I said. Grace sat next to me.

"How was your summer? Can't beleive you had to stay in England" she said. They don't exactly know I'm a princess because I use my mom's maiden name here. Grace's phone beeped.

"Gotta go. Ttylxox" she said then her and the other girls left.

"Somethings up" Kate said.

"Couldn't agree more" I said.

"It was weird how they left so fast" she said. I nodded in agreement.

"If they try anything I will pin them to the ground" she said. I giggled.

"That would be intresting" I said.

"I'll do it" she warned.

"I know" I said getting out my purple Macbook and turning it on. I looked to see if Ryan was on for video chat and he was! I asked and he accepted. His face came on my screen. I smiled. Ana was asleep in his arms.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Lia" Ryan said. Ana was laying on his chest.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. People gushed over Ana and your dad talked to me" he said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Just stuff" he said. I decided not to question him more.

"How's my little princess?" I asked.

"Loud" he said.

"That just means she's happy" I said.

"Ok. Well it's kind of annoying" he said. Ana started to move her little hands to her face. Red scratches appeared.

"Ryan, stop her" I said. He moved her hands from her face which made her wake up. She loooked agitated. She cried in protest.

"Where are her little hand gloves so she won't scratch herself?" I asked. He reached for them and put them on Ana's hands. She does not like them. She started to bang her hands against Ryan's legs. She looked at Ryan pitifully.

"Sorry baby. You have to keep it on" Ryan said. She kept banging.

"No" Ryan said. Ana burst out crying. I pouted. I hate seeing my baby cry but I know she needs to keep it on.

"Gotta go" Ryan said bouncing Ana up in down.

"Bye love you" I said.

"Love you" Ryan said then turned off the webcam. I sighed.

I miss them already.


	32. Blackmail

_**Lia pov**_

Back in preppy land. Stupid. I put on my black blazer and black skirt matched with lace tights. I wore my regular necklace with the charm and bracelet then a pearl bracelet. My nails are a pale pink color and my hair is flat held back with a pearl headband. I only use these acessories so I can blend in. I looked at myself in the mirror. Super. I got my pink tote with all my books and Ipad and stuff in it. I put on my make-up then waited for Kate.

When she was ready we went outside. There's a cart that sells coffee so we went there. I got a double chocolate chip frappuccino. Kate got a coconut creme frappuccino. I really do live in preppy land. I hate it.

Everyone has to outdo the other. It's competative. Your popularity is how rich your parents are and how smart/talented you are. Friendly, right? Me and Kate walked to our class. Because we have all the same classes.

The teachers know who I really am. They also know Kate will kick their if I am seriously pissed with them. They are sort of afraid of me. Which I'm totally ok with.

Our first class is in the lecture hall. We sat in the very back. Our teacher talked in a monotone voice about some war. I don't know which. I took out my phone and started texting Ryan.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning babe" he said.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" he asked.

"I am" I said.

"Stop texting me and learn. We can talk later" he said.

"Fine" I said then dropped my phone in my bag. I sat through what felt like years but was probably about thirty minutes of a dumb lecture. When it was over I quickly got up and left. I ran into someone and fell.

"Hey!" Kate screamed helping me up. I brushed myself off and looked at the person. Giselle Carson. That bitch. She has black hair and brown eyes. She practically worships Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch. Me and Kate call her a walking billboard. She is wearing her uniform in a very sexy way. Her crew was there. Macy and oh no. Tess! Ryan's ex. Oh god. They all smirked at me.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in" Tess said. Macy laughed her stupid little laugh. Giselle joined in. Tess got in my face boobs basically out. She bent to my ear.

"I know who you are. And I will use it against you. If you don't do as I say it will be known" she said. The words set in. She pulled away and smirked. She's blackmailing me.

"Go away" Tess said. I did what she said and walked away. Kate followed behind me.

"What did she do? I will taze her" she said. I shook my head and went to my locker.

"It's nothing" I lied putting books in.

This will be intresting.

**_Ryan pov_**

I have no privacy! When I want to leave the palace (which yes I still live at) I have to have people come with me. I can handle myself. But it is kinda nice to know when I take Ana out someone can't just snatch her if I turn around. I'm at the store. Like baby clothes. I hate clothes shopping.

But it's for my baby so I guess I like it. I'm pushing her around in her stroller. She is clutching her huge stuffed animal Lia gave her.

Guards are like all around. Ana started to cry. I looked at her. Tears streamed down her face. I put in her pacifier. She instantly stopped and cuddled with her stuffed animal. Did I mention it's bigger than her?

She started to doze into sleep. I sighed and started looking at clothes. I bought lots of stuff. I paid for all the stuff then left. I also can't drive. Apparently "The new princess can't be harmed or her father." Are you kidding me?

So whatever I got in a limo with Ana in her carrier next to me. She looked at me with her large eyes. They are like chocolate. Melted chocolate. Her skin is a tan color like mine. Her silky brown hair is shining. She's beautiful. I kissed her forehead. She just blinked.

"Your so cute" I said stroking her hair. She wrapped her hand around my thumb. I smiled. I am only like this with her and Lia. No one else deserves this much attention from me. God, I miss Lia. It's like something feels missing. That sounded sappy.

We got to the palace. I took out Ana's carrier and diaper bag. Servants got the clothes and stuff. I went inside and sat on the couch with Ana sitting next to me. I took her out of her carrier and sat her in my lap. She held the stuffed animal like it would dissapear. I took it from her and sat it next to me. She just looked at me.

I took off her shoes and started messing with her feet. She curled up her toes and giggled. I pulled up her shirt and blew on her stomach. She giggled again and started banging her hands. I smiled.

"Lia would love this" I thought.

I wonder what she's doing.


	33. Problem solve

_**Hi peeps. So I wanna say u should read Katy Random stories and review bcuz their fucking awesome. And I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Also does anyone watch Jenna Marbles. God I love her! Her last video how girls pack is actually how I pack. Love it! **_

_**Scoobydoo9: Yea they are based off girls at my school.**_

_**Fabainlover13: He kinda does if Eddie looked kinda italian. **_

_**MindlessChix14: Yep at my acting class it's what we all say. Bcuz we don't ship Abercromie and Hollister.**_

_**Kswiftie13: Thx. Continuing!**_

_**Kekemina: I took ur idea.**_

_**KK so review and stuff. Love u. Thx for the reveiws.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lia pov<strong>_

Bitches are killing me. They are treating me like a slave. I am almost taking Kate up on her offer on tazeing them. I'm carrying their shit with Kate behind me. The bitches are talking about something. We got to their class.

"Good job slave" Tess said then gave me a sheet of paper.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your list" she said taking her stuff. I looked at it she wants me to WHAT? I looked at her like she was crazy. She bent to my ear.

"What's wrong princess?" she cooed. I clenched my teeth.

"Nothing" I said.

"Good, we wouldn't want people knowing who you really are" she said like she cared.

"That's right" I said. She pulled away and patted my head. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into a closet.

"What?" she snapped crossing her arms.

"I'm not giving up my crown or giving you Ana" I said. She crossed her sickly thin arms.

"Listen do you really want people to know?" she asked.

"I don't care tell them whatever" I said. She kept her icy stare.

"Fine by tomorrow you will be princess. You will have no privacy. Have fun" she said then left. I ran out of the school and to my dorm. I loocked the door and went face first into my bed. I started to cry. Why can't I be normal for once? I took out my phone and called Ryan. He picked up.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I said wiping away my tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tess" I said.

"What did she do?" he asked with his voice dangerously calm.

"She's blackmailing me" I said. I heard him grumble something.

"I'll fix it" he said then hung up. Oh god. I laid on my bed and stared at the spinning fan. I gently shut my eyes.

My peace was broken by a door slam. I opened my eyes and saw Kate. Kate was holding someone's arm. Tess.

"Is she blackmailing you?" Kate asked.

"Yes" I said. Kate pushed Tess out of our room. I don't know what she did but I'm thankful.

I guess someone is looking out for me.

_**Ryan pov**_

Ana is crying like crazy and I don't know why. She woke up from her sleep crying. She won't take her pacifier, food and her diaper isn't full. I'm sitting on the bed bouncing her up and down. She is still bawling. I'm rubbing her back in circles. Her head is on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She can't anwser you" someone said. I looked up and saw my friends. Jeremy and Jack. Haven't seen them in a little while.

"How is my godchild?" Jeremy asked.

"Since when was that decided?" I asked. Ana started to calm down.

"I decided" Jeremy said sitting next to me.

"Let me see her" he said. I cautiously handed Ana over. He started to bounce her but a little higher than I like.

"If you throw my daughter I will kill you" I said.

"I'll take your word for it" he said then stopped bouncing Ana so much. She was giggling. Her finger was in her mouth.

How is she so happy? I mean she came from me who shows no emotion and Tess who's a bitch. Nope don't get it. Speaking of that bitch she was blackmailing Lia. What dirt could she possibly have on Lia? She's like a perfect goody-goody. I bet she knows not to fucking mess with Lia. If not then will handle it.

Personally.


	34. Memories

_**Thx 4 reviews and support! **_

_**MindlessChix14: Thx us also said that about Hayden. Which do u like better?**_

_**Kswiftie13: Just frustrated. **_

_**HoAfreak3: YAY! JENNA MARBLES!**_

_**Scoobycool9: Whoopsies. Sorry. And yea he is overprotective**_

_**Kekemina: Welcome**_

_**SibunaSaviour: "Shark thats on land motherfucker" Jenna Marbles. Landshark I love that vid. Where we gonna update our stories?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lia pov<strong>_

I hate writing! Just gonna put that out there before I rant. Who gives a report on the SECOND day of school? I don't understand. It's not due 'till next week but it's a thousand words. I can't write 1000 words unless it's on my own will. I'm taking a break and pulling up video chat. I told Ryan to get on and he did.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey Lia" he said.

"How is my baby doing?" I asked while looking at Ana. She was in Ryan's arms sort of sleeping.

"She's fine. Crazy but fine" he said.

"I miss her so much" I said.

"I miss you too" he said sarcastically.

"You know I miss you" I said.

"Yea" he said. Something looked like it was bugging him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine" he said shifing Ana in his arms.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yep" he said. Liar. I raised my eyebrows.

"It's nothing Lia" he promised.

"Fine" I said. He was about to talk when Ana's little eyes fluttered open. She looked grumpy and stared at the computer.

"Hi my princess!" I said in my mommy voice.

"Hey Ana" Ryan said. She moved her hands to her face. She realized she had little gloves on her hands. She started banging them and fussing.

"Uh uh" she said banging her hands.

"Nope" Ryan said. Ana banged faster.

"You can't take them off" I said. She made big eyes and pouted her lips.

"No" Ryan said. Ana's lip did a quiver. Aww my baby. Ryan sighed.

"Give in" I pleaded not wanting to see her so sad.

"No. She can't get her way all the time" he said.

"She's a princess it's part of the job" I said.

"Well she'll have to learn she can't always get her way" he said.

"Take off my baby's damn gloves" I said.

"No, Lia" he said.

"Yes, Ryan" I said.

"No, Lia" he said obviously getting annoyed.

"Yes, Ryan" I said getting dramatic. Ana giggled. I smiled. She then went back to banging her hands and giving sad faces to Ryan.

"I know daddy's a monster he won't the princess take her gloves off" I said to Ana. Ryan glared at me.

"Big fat monster" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He sighed then shut off the video chat.

What the hell is his problem?

**_Ryan pov_**

I only disagreed with Lia because I'm a little stressed. Tess is just bitching to me everyday and trying to wreck my life. Ana was crying. I held her close.

"Shh. It's ok daddy's here" I said. I said that the night I found out.

***FLASHBACK* **

Me and Tess had been living in an apartment. I had told her I was going out with my friends. I got back home very late. I was horrified. Ana was in her crib in a pool of blood. She whimpered. I picked her up.

"Shh it's ok daddy's here" I promised. I lookked at her body and saw she had cuts on her stomach and face. Tess was no where to be found. I was about to scream when Tess stumbled in.

She was drunk. I guess she has a fake id because she's only 16! I was holding Ana on my hip and shooting daggers at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You left her alone and let her get hurt!" I yelled.

"I did that" she admitted.

"Why?" I screamed.

"She was crying to much" she said stumbling to the couch.

"SHE'S ONLY TWO DAMN WEEKS OLD!" I yelled.

"Calm down" she said.

"No. You hurt her" I yelled. She gave me a look.

"Really, Ryan?" she asked. I pursed my lips.

"I not even gonna point out what you do every day" she said.

"No, I wanted to stop you wanted me to keep going" I said.

"Well, obviously we need stuff and your job won't pay for that" she said.

"Why don't you get your ass out at a job!" I asked.

"Taking care if this god dammed baby!" she screamed. "Obviously you don't!" I yelled.

"Well the truth is I don't want this ugly piece of shit you call a baby!" she yelled at Ana. Ana cowered at the yelling. I grabbed Ana's diaper bag and some clothes.

"Where the hell are you going!" Tess called after me.

"Away" I said then stormed out of the door. I never planned to look back.

***END FLASHBACK***

Then she decided she wanted Ana and played the victim card to get her back. After she would hurt Ana she would send me pictures. I almost committed suicide. I couldn't stand it. I shook off the memories and looked at my miracle.

Tess couldn't have been more wrong. She's the most beautiful and important baby ever. I kissed her nose.

"I love you Ana. Forever and always" I said then kissed her forehead.

I hope she always knows that.


	35. Getting what you want

**THIS IDEA HIT ME LIKE AN EXPLOSION OF GENIUS! AND I SWEAR U WILL HATE TESS EVEN MORE. REVIEW! I'LL ANSWER COMMENTS 2MARROW!**

* * *

><p>Tess pov<br>No one messes with me. Tess Mercer. Never. That Lia whore, slut, prostitute. WHATEVER the hell that bitch is has something coming for her. And Ryan. Ugh. I had finally gotten him as my boyfriend. When I was pregnant he treated me like a princess. Now he acts like I don't exist!

I mean I was a bad girl he was a bad boy it's like a perfect relationship. He stole stuff I shoplifted. Fucking perfect! He was in a gang which I found absolutely sexual! But he wanted to quit. I wouldn't let him.

Once I had that baby he totally acted like I was his second priority. I need to be his first. Then we fought and he left. I got the stupid baby back and hurt her. Ryan emotionally hurt me and I physically hurt her. I hoped to get back with him. Where did that Lia even come from! I hate her.

The same happened to my mom. Actually it was Lia's mom to be exact. My mom should be queen. I should be princess. And Ryan should be my damn boyfriend! When she ruined my plans I almost punched her in the face. I stormed to my dorm without my girls and locked my door. I called my mom.

"Hi Tess" she said.

"Mom get rid of Lia Rutter" I said.

"Don't worry sweetie. I am and that baby" she said.

"Good" I said. "Then Fabes will be so depressed. Then I'll do the final blow take Nina then he will be venerable. When he's weak he will realize he loves me" she said.

"So I can be princess" I said.

"Yes, your a better princess than her" she said.

"I know. But who is helping?" I asked.

"I need you to help with Lia" she said.

"Perfect" I said.

"Don't start until I say" she said.

"Yes and bye mother" I said.

"Bye princess" she said. I hung up and smiled. I looked in my wall-to-wall mirror. I'm so much prettier than Lia. With my bright blonde and highlighted hair and sparkling blue eyes. I look like my dad. His name was Mick. Sports guy. He's not that important though.

Mom took care of me. She taught me that you should always get what you want. At all cost. Especially with boys.

How the hell am I supposed to kidnap Lia? With her stupid security guard! I guess I'll call for some help. I got out my phone and called Grace. My little spy. Lia's "friend". Also Carmen and Cameryn. But those two don't have two brain cells to rub together. They know Lia's secret. Grace picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Grace. Hi" I said.

"Hey Tess" she said.

"Listen I need a favor" I said.

"Anything" she said.

"When I say I need you to keep that girl Kate busy" she said.

"Ok" she said.

"Thanks your amazing. Bye" I said then hung up. I stared at myself totally entranced by my beauty. I'm wearing short skirt and crop top. I pulled my hair up and imagened a crown.

I'm going to be what every girl dreams. I mean I have to step on a few toes but it's totally worth it. Life will have me and Ryan and we'll be perfect. Princess Tess.

Has a nice ring to it don't ya think?


	36. NO!

**Hiya. Hope u like this chapter. I want 10 reviews for the next chapter. But enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 34**

**Kswiftie13: Thank u they are fun 2 write.**

**Scoobycool9: be my guest. And CORRECT she is a mini Mercer**

**MindlessChiz14: They both radiate awesomeness! Thank u!**

**Chapter 35**

**HoAfreak3: I'm fine with the language. AND THANK U**

**TomWardAndLorcan4ever: IKR. Thank u ur sweet**

**Kswiftie13: Thank u ur nice**

* * *

><p>Lia pov<p>

I hate late night project studying. So my report has to be on Hamlet. I decided tto watch the movie the Lion king. Because it's fucking based off Hamlet. I also love the Lion king. It is about two in the morning. I paused the video. I'll watch it later.

I changed into my pajamas and closed my laptop. I laid down in bed. Eventually I heard shattered glass and my eyes flew open. Someone dressed kinda like a ninja stood above me. They pulled the mask down revealing their full face. Tess.

"KATE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Tess snickered and motioned to the corner. Kate tied up and passed out on the floor. Tess hauled me up and held a knife to my back.

"Move along" she warned. I followed her instructions. She kicked open the front door. I walked down the hallways with her keeping me in line. She guided me outside and into a van. She drove for a long time.

She took me out and threw me into a warehouse. The windows were boarded up. She sat me down in a chair and tied my wrist together with rope. She paced around me.

"Oh no more princess Lia" she taunted. I pressed my lips together.

"And no more princess Ana or Queen Nina" she said. I stared at her.

"Please don't hurt them" I said. I ment for it to come out as a yell but it was only a whisper. She smirked and walked to the door. She put her mask back up only revealing her steely blue eyes.

"Sweetie their gone. Your gone. By morning people will be scattered around looking for the royals. It will be an international incident. And me and my mom will swoop in. Replace you and your mom. Mom will convince him that you left on your own will and are runaways. He'll hate you and so will Ryan. He will then make people search for you because you took Ana. He will have you arrested. We will be a new royal family" she said before she left the warehouse. I sank back in my chair.

My life is over.

Ryan pov

I had woke up from laying Ana down to pure chaos. I went out of the bedroom and saw commands being shouted and people running around.

"Check everywhere!" someone screamed. That doesn't sound good. I went into Lia's fathers office. People were telling him things quickly and loudly. He had his head on the desk.

"ENOUGH!" he finally snapped lifting his head and slamming his fist on the table. He lifted his head to reveal bloodshot eyes.

"My wife, daughter, and granddaughter are missing! I suggest you find them before I make this a worldwide problem!" he screamed.

Lia and Ana. My Lia and Ana. Oh god no! The people quietly left leaving me and Lia's dad alone.

"What happened!" I yelled. He licked his lips and tears fell down his face.

"Last night Kate called ans said she couldn't find Lia. I stayed up most of the night trying to get people to go and find her. But they but didn't find her. I sent more people to look for her then headed to my room to tell Nina the news. I opened the door and where she should be sitting in bed she wasn't there. Window was broken and a note was left on the bed. It said "Dear King Fabian, let's play hide and seek. I've hidden your wife. If you can find her you can have her if not then she's mine." I got furious and told people to check everywhere and make sure no one gets in or out of the kingdom. I then sent people to check on Ana to make sure she was there. A servant came back and said she was also gone. They are all missing" he said. I felt myself shed a few tears.

They could be suffering or dead.

"We have to find them" I begged.

"I know. I think I know who took them" he said.

"Who?" I asked wanting to murder whoever took Lia and Ana away.

"Joy Mercer" he said. Mercer? Tess's mom? Oh hell no!

"Her daughter is Ana's mom and has blackmailed Lia" I said.

"I'll send guards to find her. They will bring her here fo interrigation" he said.

"What about her mom?" I asked.

"She'll be harder to find" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She eludes capture each time" he said.

"What has she done?" I asked.

"Kidnapped Nina and Lia and almost killed them" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"She's insane" he said.

"Apparently thats where Tess gets it from" I said. He slightly smiled. Like not a forced one that he usually gives me but a real one. I thought he hated me.

"Your not all bad" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"I just worry" he said.

"Clearly" I said under my breath. He heard me and raised his eyebrows.

"I may be protective but it's for a good reason. Obviously I'm not that good" he said.

"No their just bitches" I said.

"True" he agreed. I smiled a little.

"I'm going out to searh for Ana. I would for Lia but she's in another country" I said.

"Good luck" he said.

"Thanks" I said leaving his office. I went out of the palace. Where am I supposed to look? What am I supposed to expect? What if my girls are hurt? This is going to be ridiculous. I can't believe I'm thinking this but I'm going back to my awful past.

The things I do for my girls.

* * *

><p><strong>If u wanna know what Ryan is going back 2 then look at the last chapter and c if u can find what he's doing. Remember 10 reviews!<strong>


	37. Decisions

**I'll do comments 2morrow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan pov<strong>

I left the palace and went to my parents house. I was an accident. Big one. My mom had been cheating on her husband with my dad. She was a queen so I was a big secret.

If mom had me with her current husband then I would be Lia's cousin. Weird. But thankfully mom cheated. So I'm going to my mom and dad's house because I have some of my "special" ass kicking supplies.

My parents don't exactly hate me but are a little ashamed. It's their fault I mean I came from two badasses. I pulled into their driveway and knocked on the door.

My little sister anwsered. She's only two. She has moms Auburn hair and green eyes.

"Wyan" she said holding onto my leg. I picked her up.

"Hey Nevaeh" I said.

"Nevaeh! I told you not to anwser the door" dad scolded coming around the corner.

"Hello Ryan" he said. I did a slight head nod. Dad took Nevaeh from me.

"Nevaeh your not supposed to open the door" he said.

"It was onwy Wyan" she said.

"I don't care just don't open it" he said. She nodded a little. She reminds me of Ana with her happiness. She doesn't make sense just like Ana doesn't. They both come from rebel parents but are sweet. I got the rebel from my parents.

"Go find mommy" dad said sitting her down. She toddled off.

"Why are you here?" dad asked.

"Nice to see you too" I mutter.

"Ryan I love you and am happy to see you but you have that murderous look" he said.

"Someone kidnapped Lia, Lia's mom and Ana" I said. His eyes widened.

"Kidnapped them?" he asked. I nodded.

"Patricia!" he called to my mom. She came around with Nevaeh on her hip.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nina, Lia and Ana are missing" he said. Her eyes widened.

"I need to call Jerome and Mara" she said getting the home phone.

Why would she call her ex?

**Patricia pov**

I left the room with Nevaeh still on my hip. Jerome picked up.

"Hey Trix" he said.

"Jerome, I need you to check on Sundae" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Nina, Lia and Ana are in trouble and I have an idea Joy took them. She also hates me so I think she might try and take Sundae" I said. He groaned.

"Ok. I'll make sure she's ok" he said.

"How has she been?" I asked.

"She has crazy hunger, mood swing and morning sickness" he said.

"How far is she?" I asked.

"Five months" he said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"A boy" he said.

"Great. Tell her I said Hi. And tell Mara I said Hey" I said.

"Ok, Trix and I'll look out for Ana" he said. I picked on my fingernail polish. My grandaughter is missing. That makes me sound old. I'm only 39.

"Thanks Jerome. Bye" I said then hung up. I sighed a little and looked at Nevaeh.

"Your niece is missing" I said. She cocked her head to the side.

"You remeber Ana?" I asked. She nodded.

"She's gone" I said brushing the hair from her face.

"When is she coming back?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know" I said. She might not even come back. Neavaeh started rubbing her eyes.

"Time for nap" I said taking her to her room. I sat her in her bed and she quickly fell asleep. I made sure her windows were locked. I don't need a crazy Joy near my kids. Any of them. I guess Ryan has already met her. I'm not letting my pregnant daughter and toddler near her. She just causes to much problems.

It's why we stopped being friends.

**Ryan pov**

When mom and Neveah left me and dad talked.

"You wanna go back to your gang?" he asked playing with his ring.

"I don't want to but I need to. They would be able to find all of them" I said. He sighed.

"If you really think you need to then do it" he said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just don't mention it to your mother" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She doesn't want you anywhere near Joy" he said. She knows Tess's mom?

"How does she know her?" I asked.

"They were best friends but when Lia's mom came Joy dissapeared. When Joy came back she was furious with Lia's mom because she was dating Lia's dad. She went crazy and has tried killing her" he explained.

"Oh" I said. He nodded.

"Very crazy. But mom decided to be away from her before she got pulled into the crazy" he said.

"Pretty smart" I said.

"She is. She will probably catch on to what your doing" he said.

"I just need to try" I said.

"Do what you need" he said. It's official going back to my old gang.

I'm gonna regret this by tomorrow.


	38. Hurry up and save me!

**Hey ya guys. Does anyone know the song "My milkshakes bring them boys to the yard. And damn right it's better than yours"? Me and friends have been singing it all day and it is stuck in my head. So at school we have projects to do and I turned mine in. And so people can go around and say good things and bad things. So I spent my weekend doing A god damn Zen garden. Like with sand and everything! Three dumbass boys said they didn't like my sand! Motherfuck! I would like to see their neanderthal ass do that shit! It was fucking hard! Anyway review and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

I woke up to a door slam.

"Get up bee-otch" Tess's voice rang out. I opened my eyes and sat up in my chair.

"I just thought you would love to see what's happening" she said then handed me her phone.

"Better not try anything" she hissed holding a knife to my neck. I just looked at the video. It was a reporter talking about me, mom and Ana. They said people were on the lookout and no one is aloud to leave my kingdom.

Daddy is furious with my school. So know everyone knows my secret. Normal is over. He is also pissed with all of England. So our army and Englands army aren't letting anyone in or out. And it's just a hot mess. I blinked back the hot tears and gave Tess the phone back.

"Thanks. Now I must watch my plan" she said. Tears fell down my face.

"Aww don't worry princess. I'll replace you" she said.

Can't get worse.

**Nina pov**

Joy. I will make her rot in prison. She took me again. I have Ana. She seems pretty confused with what was happening. I think seeing me was the only thing that keeps her calm. Joy is driving us somewhere. She opened her car door.

I stepped out to be surrounded by the traitor guards. I walked with grace into my cell. I sat down on he ground and let them chain my legs to a wall. I was still able to walk though.

They left me and Ana alone. She was babbling. I sighed. She's so precious. Precious things aren't supposed to be with vicious monsters. I have no idea what Fabian thinks. Everyone is probably freaking the fuck out. It's happened before. I guess being a captive is like a normal thing now.

"Aw Nina" a voice said from the shadows. Joy stepped foreward.

"Queen Nina's reign is over time for a new queen" she said.

"You witch" I snarled.

"Careful, you know what I can do" she said. I leaned back into the wall.

"Good girl" she said like I was a dog. Ana started to cry.

"Can she get some food?" I asked.

"I guess" she said then threw a baby bottle at me. I caught it. It was actually warm. She obviously wants Ana alive. I nudged the nipple towards Ana. She closed her mouth on it and sucked on the bottle. She grasped onto my hands. She finished quickly. I burped her so she was happy again. Joy had watched the whole moment.

"Cute" she said before she left.

I hate her.

**Ryan pov**

I really don't want to go into detail about my gang. So I met them at our old hideout. They snickered when I walked up.

"Well look who's here" Chase said.

"Shut up you dumbass. I was in charge before and I'm taking back my spot" I said.

"You can't do that" he said.

"Yes, I can. Anyone against me?" I asked the rest of the group. It sounded like I was challenging them. Which I was. No one objected. I smirked.

"Ok so were doing a rescue mission" I said.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Ana is missing. And if we don't find her then everyone is getting their ass kicked" I said.

"Understood" Jeremy said.

"Good. Now I don't care if you have to kill someone to get information just do it" I said. They nodded. They don't care if they kill someone. They love Ana. That's saying alot because they really don't love anything.

I would do something about Lia but she is ENGLAND! I have no idea what Tess is doing to her. I know one thing. If Tess hurts her in any way then I'm gonna kill her.

And I will enjoy it.


	39. Lying Tramps

**Hello happy WEDENSDAY. If u guys like have an explosion of genius like an idea for the story then I would love to hear it. Anyway Review**

**Chapter 37**

**TomWardAndLorcan4ever: I try to make u love things**

**Scoobycool9: It is Eddie. And thank u**

**MindlessChix14: u were right.**

**Chapter 38**

**SibunaSaviour: Lol. They r so country! Do u wanna update our stories. And HAPPY SEXUAL WENDSDAY! JENNA MARBLES!**

**Scoobycool9: Sorry bout that. Giving u more**

**MindlessChix14: Thank u**

**Kswiftie13: Thx and YAY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sundae pov<strong>

Being pregnant is stupid. Being grounded is stupid. When your pregnant and grouded it's the most stupid thing ever! I'm laying in my bed watching TV because I can't do anything else. My bedroom door opened. My dad came in. I didn't look at him.

"Hello Jerome" I said. I started saying his first name because I'm pissed at him. He sighed.

"Sun, are you ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He bit his lip.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lia, her mom and daughter got kidnapped" he said. My mouth went wide.

"Well what does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"The person who took them wants revenge on your mom" he said. I groaned and leaned back on the pillows. My hands went to my stomach. My little prince is in there. He can't get hurt. I can't believe I'm about to say this but it's better and safer.

"Daddy, can I have more security outside my room?" I asked. I called him daddy. I'm fucking serious. He looked shocked.

"Sure, baby" he said tucking my hair behind my ear. I smiled a little. So maybe I don't hate him but have strong feeling towards him.

It's complicated!

**Lia pov**

So I'm bored and bruised as FUCK! I have nothing to so but sit and wait for Tess to come back from school. That bitch seems perkerier each time I see her. So I'm sitting with my wrist and ankles tied. I have no idea how long I have been in here. I don't scream because it's not like anyone would care. But what the hell I might as well. "HELP!" I screamed. I heard rustling.

"HELP ME!" I yelled again. The door swung open. Only Tess. She stepped in and closed the door.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked crossing her arms. I looked her up and down. She is wearing her uniform as slutty as possible I see. She looked me up and down.

"You look hideous" she said. I wonder why? Oh yeah I'm fucking trapped in this shed! I think my armpits are growing mushrooms. It's humid in here. I think I can see my ribs almost. Cause this bitch hasn't fed me! She took out a familiar necklace. It's MINE! She put it on her neck.

"Looks cute doesn't it?" she asked.

"Tess, I need that. I've never taken it off" I said.

"I know that's because I took it off you" she said.

"Tess, please" I begged. She shook her head no.

"Tess, it's all I'll ask for" I promised.

"Damn are you stupid? I said NO!" she said. I sighed. She threw water on me.

"Whet the hell?" I asked as I was drenching.

"Thought you would like a drink. You know since it's been a week. I have no idea how your alive" she said. My body feels weak and limp.

"Please let me go. I won't turn you in or anything" I promised.

"Thats a shitty deal" she said.

"Think about it this way. If you let me go then you can live your life the way you want. If you don't then you will get caught and arrested" I said.

"But that won't happen because you won't leave. Gotta get to class. Au revoir" she said. Tears fell down my face.

I'm gonna die.

**Tess pov**

After I locked Lia in I went to my next class. Math. I sat down in the back with Giselle, Macey, Grace, Carmen and Cameryn. Our teacher droned on and on about some type of equations. The door opened and some guys walked in.

"Tess Mercer, Giselle Andrews, Macey Jackson, Grace Valentine, and Carmen and Cameryn Marteniz. Come here" one said. I have a feeling I know what this is. They helped me kidnap Lia.

"What is the meaning of this?" our teacher asked. "

They may have something to do with the kidnapping of Princess Lia Amber Rutter" the guy said. Yep, I was right.

"Very well then" our teacher said. The men motioned for us to get up. We all stood up. The girls gave me a panicked look.

"I knew this was wrong" Camen hissed at me.

"Were gonna get arrested!" Giselle whispered at me.

"I'm to pretty for jail" Cameryn wailed. The men couldn't hear us. I gave a look at the girls.

"So what? She deserves it" I said.

"I'm not going to jail" Macey said.

"Oh yes you are. If I go we all go" I said.

"No. I could turn you in for your other crimes" Grace said.

"Please sweetheart don't act like you haven't stolen" I said. The men brought us back to our attention.

"Come on girls" the lead one said as we got outside. They lead us into a car. We drove for a long time. They took us to a building and sepeated us. Those girls better not screw it up. They took me in for questioning first. I sat down in the chair as he stood in front of the table.

"How do you know Lia?" the man asked.

"We go to school together" I said.

"Is it not true she cares for your daughter?" he asked.

"Yea so?" I said.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" he asked.

"What are you my damn therapist? No it doesn't bother me" I said.

"Did you know a mask was found in her bedroom?" he said.

"No it wasn't I took it with me" I said before I could catch what I said. He smirked.

"No I mean-" I tried to say.

"Give it up. You just admitted. Were those girls involved?" he asked.

"Yes they were" I said.

"Where is Lia?" he asked.

"I will rot in a jail cell before I tell you" I said. The man stood me up and leaned me against the table.

"Tess Mercer you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lia Rutter. You have the right to remain silent" he said putting cuffs on my wrist.

"Whatever. You'll never find her" I said. He unclapsed Lia's necklace which was still around my neck.

"You are also under arrest for stealing" he said. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I haven't been arrested before. It doesn't matter. I got what I wanted done. To get rid of Lia. And I did.

They took me and I got mugshots. I got into a stupid orange jumpsuit and sighed in my cell. I saw my "friends" get taken to their cells. They were crying and saying they didn't do it.

Those lying tramps.


	40. Rescures and ass pain

**Hello friends. Ok so I had to go 2 the dentist. And apperently I have slight gingavitis. It doesn't hurt though. They said to get my parents to floss my teeth. WTF! I think I know how to put string in between my teeth and go back and forth. I think I can manage. They also were like to my brother "get your parents to brush and floss your teeth". Are you kidding me? I mean my brother is younger but he isn't a baby. Anyway I find that ridiculous.**

**MindlessChix14: Lia may be fine. Thanks**

**Scoobycool9: Oh cool**

**Anon/Kswiftie13: Yep the Mercer's are pains in the ass**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

I'm on the brink of death. I can't even move anymore. I don't even know what happened to Tess. She hasn't came back. I'll just face the facts I'll never see Ana or Ryan or Mom or Daddy ever again. Tears fell down my face. I heard footsteps and called out for help.

"Please help me!" I begged. The door opened. Some chick and I guess her boyfriend entered my shed.

"Oh my god" the lady said then bent down next to me. She turned my over so I would face her.

"What happened sweetheart?" she asked.

"I got kidnapped" I choked out. She looked at me closely.

"Are you Princess Lia?" she asked.

"Yes" I said. She got off my rope bonds. My wrist looked awful. She and her boyfriend helped me up but I fell. The guy picked me up.

"She needs to go to the hospital" the girl said. The guy nodded and carried me to their car. They sat me in the back and I laid down. I shut my eyes when they drove me. The guy took me out and into the hospital. People looked at me weirdly.

"This girl is sick" the lady said.

"I'm sorry but you have to wait" the front desk lady said.

"Take a close look at her" the man who was holding me up said. The front desk lady sighed but looked. Her eyes widened. She started calling people and pressing buttons. Soon nurse people's put me on a strecher. Everything got very blurry. It sounded like I was underwater. Eventually I blacked out.

When I woke back up I was in a hospital bed. It looked better than what regular people get. I had doctors and nurses and guards in there. They all looked at me. One of the guards came over to me. He is who my dad trust the most.

"Princess, are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know my head hurts" I said. It feels like broken glass in my skull.

"You have a mild concussion, severe dehydration and lack of food" he said. Great.

"How is my family?" I asked.

"Your dad is thrilled" he said.

"Mom isn't back is she?" I asked.

"No, princess" he said. I blinked tears out of my eyes.

"How is Ryan?" I asked.

"Happy your back but still trying to get Ana back" he said. More tears fell down my sickly pale face. The guard sighed.

"It'll be ok" he said. I hope so. He took out a necklace and put it around my neck. It's mine.

At least something else good.

**Fabian pov**

Lia. I'm getting Lia back. She's safe. I can't believe how hurt she is. She almost died. When they found her it was like a release of happiness.

Those girls who took her are dead to me. They almost murdered her. They said they would rather die before they told where she was. Ryan said he would love to kill them. That's something I actually agree with him on. I'm sitting on me and Nina's bed. I took out my laptop and pulled up video chatting. I want to see my princess. Lia smiled at me.

"Hi daddy" she said.

"Hey Lia. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok. Still sick" she said.

"You can come home tomorrow" I said.

"The palace or school?" she asked.

"The palace at least until the other stuff cools down" I said. She sighed.

"Ok" she said sounding sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

"Lia, just tell me" I said.

"It's nothing. Don't worry" she said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow" I said.

"Bye daddy" she said.

"Bye baby. Love you" I said.

"Love you too" she said. Then the chat ended. I sighed and stood up.

Now I have to worry about Nina and Ana. I hope Joy has some sort of heart. I remember when Joy first kidnapped Lia she had some heart since she was a baby. But she showed Nina no mercy.

I can't find her either. She couldn't have left the kingdom because no one has. I just hope Nina and Ana are ok. I've offered anything to get them back. I decided to go outside. I walked into the forest.

Maybe, I can find something. I heard a cry. It sounded like a baby? I walked towards the cry. I saw a little basket covered with a blanket. I took off the blanket and saw Ana. A note was on top of her.

"Take her. Just don't give her back to her real family. The royal one" it said. I took Ana out of the basket. She was wailing.

"Hi princess. Your coming home" I said. This feels like a trap. Ana started to calm down. She had a scar on her forehead. It was new and still red. I got knocked to the ground. I turned around and saw Joy.

"Hi Fabes" she said. I stood up making sure Ana was ok. She was fine and playing with my hair.

"Oh Fabsey. Can I have my granddaughter back?" she asked.

"No way she's mine" I said holding Ana closer.

"But Fabes she is mine. I will raise her to hate you and your dumb family" she said.

"No way. She's too innocent" I said. Joy's face turned dark.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" she yelled. She then took out a knife and aimed it at Ana.

"Give her to me" she warned.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU DEMENTED BITCH!" a voice yelled. Ryan came from the trees with some other guys. Ana saw Ryan.

"Dada" she whined. Ryan smiled and took her from me.

"Hi my princess" he said then kissed her forehead. Ana gave a toothless smile. Joy rolled her eyes. I grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You will show me where Nina is" I said.

"No way" she said.

"Yes, you will. You already lost" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Not happening" she said. We'll see about that.

**Ryan pov**

Ana is back and she talked! She has never talked before. I took her to the palace. I gave her, her favorite stuffed animal. She held it closely. I kissed her forehead.

"Dada" she mumbled.

"I'm here baby. It's all ok" I said rubbing her back. She buried her face into my shirt. I could feel her crying.

"What's wrong? I got you back" I said. I had a feeling she was missing Lia.

Lia's coming back tomorrow. I miss her like crazy. I will do anything to make sure she doesn't leave me again. Even if that means taking her. You never know it could happen. But if someone else took her then I would kill them. I already offered to kill Tess. I could do it.

And if she ever touches my girls or even looks at them then I'm gonna kill her.


	41. Safe

**Hi everyone. What up? So I have a "story" where I asked for story ideas. So if u guys could give me some then that would be great. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. It may seem like it but it's not.**

**Kswiftie13: Yea it sucks.**

**Scoobycool9: Is this soon?**

**MindlessChix14: It would be funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

The next morning I got dressed in a black tank top, hoodie, jeans and ankle boots.

"Are you ready, princess?" the main guard asked. I nodded. He signaled to the other guards. They surrounded me and then we left the hospital. I could hear the press. The guards got me into a car. I sighed and looked out the window. We drove until we got to an airport. I got on the private jet and simply fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me awake.

"Your home" they said. I slightly smiled and got out. I got in another car which took me home. I ran straight to daddy's office. He was talking to someone but stopped when he saw me. He pulled me into a tight hug. When he pulled away he gripped my shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy" I said.

"Good" he said then kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"I have a meeting but you can go to your room" he said. I nodded then went to my room. I did not expect to see Ryan. He picked me up then spun me around. We kissed for a little while. "You know if nobody found you I would have gone crazy" he said against my lips.

"I know" I said not wanting to move. He eventually pulled away. He had his crazy smirk.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked innocently. I raised my eyebrows. He smirked more.

"Just tell me" I said.

"I'll show you" he said then took me over to a basket with a blanket over it. He picked up something out of the basket with the blanket still covering.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hold on" he said. He then put his head under the blanket. When he came back up I heard something.

"Dada!" a small voice said. I ripped the blanket off. Ana! She was playing with her play keys. I took her from Ryan. I kissed her all over and hugged her tight. She's ok! She seemed a little confused on what I was doing.

"Hi my little princess" I said cradeling her head.

"Dada" she murmered.

"Is that all she can say?" I asked Ryan.

"Yea. It's nice. Don't you think?" he said.

"No" I snapped. Ana's head rested on my shoulder.

"I love you. I'll never let anything hurt you again. I promise" I said to her. She babbled something unrecognizable. I love her so much. There is only one thing I need back. Mom. She can't be hurt she just can't.

"Something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"No" I said. He nodded. I put Ana in her cot. Ryan then scooped me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can we just talk?" he said.

"By talk do you mean make out?" I asked.

"Yes. Possibly have sex" he said.

"I said no. I am NOT ready. I've told you" I said.

"Can we at least kiss?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. He put me on the bed with him on top. We made out for a long time. His lips were cold and his touch was warm. His arms were firmly placed on my waist making sure I didn't escape. Our tounges moved in perfect unison. When we stopped I was sitting on his lap. It was kinda late.

We both laid down on our bed. His arms were still wrapped around my waist. He fell asleep fast. I waved my hand in front of his face to make sure he was asleep. He was. I moved his arm and he tensed. His arm went tighter around me.

"No one takes my princess" he murmured. I waved my hand in front of his face again. He was sleeping. He's a grouch when he sleeps? Weird. I wiggled out of his arms. His eyes shot open. SHIT!

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked in a sleepy daze.

"Nothing babe" I said.

"Don't nothing me. What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Instead of anwsering I ran out of the bedroom then put a chair in front of the door.

"Lia" he growled. I quietly backed away. I saw guards everywhere. I snuck past them to the secret staircase. I went outside. Ok where were they holding my mom? It must be in the forest or on the beach. I looked over every possible part of the forest. Nothing.

I looked on the beach. I went into the deserted part. I saw a pier. I saw my mom tied up and about to get pushed in the water. I gasped. It must have been to loud because someone grabbed me.

"Hello princess" they said. He dragged me over to where mom was. Her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" she said.

"I can't" I said. She sighed as she was about to get pushed off the edge. I stepped on the person who grabbed me's foot. He released. I grabbed my mom. That other guy who had her got angry. I kicked his balls. It was awesome!

I quickly undid mom then we ran away. Far away. To the palace.

Our home.


	42. You want me to get on THAT?

**Lia pov**

Me and mom snuck through the secret staircase. Mom hugged me and then went to see daddy. I went back to my room. The chair was still in front. Uh oh. I moved the chair and opened the door. No Ryan? I started panicking. I got picked up and tossed over a shoulder.

"Smart moves princess. Very sly" Ryan said.

"Let me down" I said.

"No. I obviously can't trust you" he said then sat me on the bed. He handcuffed my leg to the bed post.

"Ryan" I whined moving my foot.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Let me go. How did you even get these?" I asked.

"I have my ways. Now, tell me where you were" he said.

"I don't have to say anything without my lawyers" I said crossing my arms.

"You sound like my mom. Tell me" he said. I stuck my tongue out. He shrugged.

"Fine, you asked for it" he said cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Torture" he said. His hands touched my sides and I lost it.

"Stop" I said. He kept tickling me. I started thrashing but he held me tighter.

"Come on Lia" he said.

"Never" I said while trying to breath. He kept going.

"Ok. I snuck out and got my mom back" I said. He stopped tickling and looked at me all mad.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I couldn't let her die" I said.

"Lia, do you know who you were dealing with? They could have killed you!" he said.

"I'm aware" I said.

"Never again. Never ever again. Do you understand?" he said holding me close.

"Yes ok" I said. He cut off the handcuff on my ankle.

"Do you not have the key?" I asked.

"Of course I don't" he said. I sighed and got in the bed. Both Ryan's arms went around me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he said. I snuggled into his embrace.

"You better not try to leave" he warned.

"I won't" I said.

"It scared me when you were gone because I just got you back" he said.

"I know but I just wouldn't feel right without getting mom back" I said.

"You should have left it to someone else. You don't need to be doing rescue missions, princess" he said.

"Ok, I get it. I screwed up" I said.

"Hell right you did. But at least you got done what you wanted" he said playing with my hair. I yawned.

"Go to sleep" he said brushing my hair. I nodded and laid my head in his chest. God, I love him. The next morning I woke up. That's weird Ana would have woken me up. Oh god. Not again. Ryan also wasn't there. I saw a note.

"Morning, princess me meet in the clearing" it said. I got out of bed and put on black shorts, black tank top, fingerless leather gloves, and heel boots. I let security know where I was going the went to the clearing. I saw no Ryan.

Then I heard something. I turned my head and saw a guy on a motorcycle coming towards me. No fucking way. I crossed my arms as it stopped in front of me. Ryan took off his helmet and shook out his hair.

"Hey princess" he said.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What you don't like my baby?" he asked.

"What else do you call your baby?" I asked.

"Ana, you, my gun, my car, my knife" he said.

"You have a gun?" I asked.

"What?" he said like he didn't know what he was talking about. I shook my head.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked.

"Get your sexy ass on and ride with me" he said.

"My dad's gonna kill us" I said.

"Look it isn't that big a deal. It's just like a horse but not" he said.

"This is not like a horse because I've ridden horses" I said.

"See not a big deal" he said. I sighed and got on. He handed me a helmet. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He gave me a cocky grin.

"Just go" I said. He started to drive. Holy crap! My hands gripped his shirt. They moved down his body a little.

"Getting frisky are we princess?" he said.

"Shut up" I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled and went faster.

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled. He just went faster.

"I hate you" I muttured.

"I know" he said. We had kinda gone away from the palace and gotten into the city.

"I wanna drive" I said.

"You aren't old enough" he said.

"So? It's not like I can get arrested" I said. He sighed but pulled over. We switched spots.

"Do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"Just like a horse" I said. He sighed.

"Go ahead" he said. I smiled then started it up. This is fun.

"Damn sexy" a guy said as he passed me. I giggled.

"No giggling" Ryan said.

"Jealous" I said.

"Whatever" he snorted. Eventually I stopped and we switched places again. He drove with a little bit more smoothness. We got back to the clearing. I saw my dad. Oh shit!

"Go past" I hissed to Ryan.

"What?" he asked.

"Go past my dad and the guards" I said.

"Fine, but I'm not getting arrested princess" he said. He drove by my dad. I could hear him yelling and laughed.

This is fun.

**Fabian pov**

"Where is Lia?" I asked a guard.

"With Ryan" the guard said.

"And you didn't follow her?" I asked.

"Other guys are with them" he said. I don't care. My daughter is not going somewhere with just Ryan and some guards. I still don't trust him. I past by Nina who was with Ana. Ana was giggling. She saw me and reached her arms out.

"Pawpaw" she said. That's what she can say. Pawpaw and dada. I went and picked her up.

"We are gonna see what mommy and daddy are doing. And if daddy is touching mommy then I'm gonna kill him" I said. She giggled and put her hands to her face. I took her outside to the clearing where Ryan and Lia supossedly were. I heard something. I know that noise.

A motorcycle. Oh hell no. Lia better not be on that. She was. Ana saw them and waved. She saw my angry face and cocked her head.

"Mommy and daddy are being bad" I said. She made an angry face instead. I kissed her forehead.

"Thats my girl" I said. I started yelling some fowl things at Lia and Ryan which I had to cover Ana's ears for.

"LIA AMBER RUTTER GET OFF THAT BIKE NOW!" I yelled. They rode past. Oh no. I signaled to the guard that was next to me.

"Stop them and bring them here" I hissed. He nodded then went off. Lia is in so much trouble. I looked at Ana. She's smart. She is only six months and talking. She can't do anything really phisically but mentally she is smart. She's my other princess.

The motorcycle came back and stopped. Lia took of her helmet and shook out her dirty blonde hair.

"Hi daddy" she said pretty innocently. "What were you doing on there?" I asked. "Riding on a motorcycle" she said taking Ana from me.

"Never do that again or you will get and ankle bracelet like Sundae" I said.

"Fine" she said then walked away. I glared at Ryan.

"You know this makes me like you less right?" I asked.

"I kinda figured" he said. Then he rode off. My daughter could have dated anyone other than him. But no my princess has to go for the bad boy.

Life sucks.


	43. Differences

**Scoobycool9: Yea. And I guess Ryan kinda did.**

**HoAfreak3: Haha! Funny!**

**Fabina 3: yea he can but he just wants to make sure.**

**MindlessChix14: They do! Yea I would think he would flip**

**Kekemina: thank u**

**Kswiftie13: thx u **

**So hey. If u want the next chapter then here's what u gotta do. I need at LEAST two reviews with an idea 4 the next chapter. JUST 2. THe rest u can say whatevs. But my creative juice wants to focus on everything but this. And I just need an idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

My dad is way to overprotective. I took Ana upstairs to me and Ryan's bedroom. I kissed her forehead.

"Your so adorable" I said. She gurgled. I turned on my laptop. Ana wanted to touch everything.

"No, no baby girl" I said. She pouted.

"We can play in a second" I said patting her head. She laid her head on my chest. I opened up my e-mail. I saw a new e-mail.

_Hello, Lia_

_You don't know who I am and you won't know but listen to what your gonna do. Your gonna get Tess Mercer and her friends out of jail or else your little child is gonna pay. And no tricks. You'll regret it._

_-Sincerely, Tess's guardian angel_

Guardian angel? I thought that bitch was going to hell. This is stupid.

"Looks like more trouble" I muttered. Ana looked up at me.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not giving into them and we will stay safe" I said then kissed her forehead. She giggled. I smiled again.

"Must be nice to be so happy" I said. She beamed. Only thing that could make this better is my Ryan. I closed my computer then turned on the TV. I changed it to Spongebob for Ana. She was entranced. I snuggled up with my baby in the bed. I saw her yawn.

"Your sleepy" I said. She rubbed her eyes. I pulled her even closer then rocked her. Eventually, Spongebob turned into a lot of colorful blobs then I fell asleep with my Ana. I felt something take Ana from me. I rolled over in bed.

"Let's go Ana. Mommy needs to sleep" a voice said.

"Dada" Ana said.

"Shh" Ryan said. I heard the door close. I relaxed a little and actually took a nap.

Dreams are weird.

**Lia's dream**

_I saw a little girl. She was on a swingset laughing. She wore a purple silk dress and a crown. She jumped off and a man rushed to her. _

_"Princess, are you ok?" he asked. The young princess wiped off her dress. _

_"Yes, Owen. I just wanted fun" she said smoothing her dress down. _

_"Your parents and grandparents wouldn't like that" he said making sure the girl had no cuts. I know who she is. Ana. The olive skin, shiny black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I could tell she was not in our kingdom. _

_Maybe it was a country nagotiation. My parents had lots of those and it sounds about right. I just noticed other guards were around. Ana was giggling. She is still happy I see. She twirled around in her dress. Wow she really is a princess. _

_"Can I look around?" she politely asked the man from earlier. I would have just wandered off. She has manners. Ok so I know me, Ryan, daddy, or mom didn't teach those to her. _

_"I'm not so sure, princess" he said. _

_"Please" Ana begged. _

_"Someone would have to scope it out first" the man said. _

_"But that takes away from the mystery" Ana said. She has a point._

_ "But your saftey is more important" the bummer guy who was totally making my baby sad said. _

_"Yes, sir" Ana said then walked away. She walked a little bit away but still in sight of other people. Someone walked up to her. It was a lady. She seemed to be ok with the guards. She wore a suit. Ana looked up and smiled. _

_"Hi" she said waving. Her innocence is so cute. The lady smirked then pulled out a gun pointing it to my baby's head. Ana didn't say anything. The guards flipped out._

_ "W-who are you?" Ana asked. _

_"None of your buisness, sweetheart. Just know your a prisoner" she said._

_ "Put your hands up" one of the guards said to the lady. They aimed guns at the woman. She smirked and pulled on her hair which was a wig. She shook it out revealing a mop of blonde. The guards looked shocked. _

_"Is that her?" a young guy asked. _

_"Yes. One of the biggest threats" another said. Tess. I really hope this is just a damn dream. This bitch is not getting out of jail. She kept her gun firmly near Ana's head with her finger on the trigger. _

_The scene kind of moved. It was two couples. I recognized my parents then me and Ryan. I'm married to Ryan in this dream. We were talking about some country conflicts. Ryan looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. I looked the same. I heard yelling out the window and stood. The older me saw how Ana was being held hostage. _

_"Ryan, come here" older me gestured. Ryan stood up and went to the window. Once he realized what was happening he left the meeting. The other people seemed confused. I ran downstairs almost tripping on my ball gown. I saw Ryan trying to get to Ana and Tess. Guards held him back. _

_"Don't you dare tell me it's not safe! That's my baby!" he yelled. They let him through. Tess kept the gun at Ana's head. _

_"Hi babe" Tess said to Ryan. _

_"I'm not your babe" Ryan spat. _

_"Daddy" Ana whimpered. _

_"Hold on baby" Ryan said. Tears fell down Ana's face. Ryan lifted his hands in a sign of peace. _

_"Tess, put the gun down" he said. _

_"Why should I?" Tess spat. _

_"This was your daughter" Ryan reasoned. _

_"Keyword was! She's not mine now" Tess said. _

_"Tess, stop" Ryan said. Tess turned the gun on him._

_ "Or what Ryan?" she asked walking towards him. Ryan clenched his teeth shut. _

_"Thought so" Tess said. Something knocked the gun from Tess's hands and pinned her to the ground. Older me. I looked pissed._

_ "Never touch my family" I warned._

**End dream**

I shot out of bed. Never ever. Tess will never ever get out. EVER!


	44. Angels

**KatyRandom: thx 4 the idea**

**Scoobycool9:yea srry. thx**

**Gingerluv: thx 4 the idea**

**2 ideas to get the next chapter! so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nina pov<strong>

I heard a heavy breathing as I passed Lia's room. I went inside her room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing" she lied.

"Lia, you lie like me. Awfully. Now what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, momma" she said. She hasn't called me that in a long time.

"Lia. Come on" I said.

"Do you believe in guardian angels?" she asked. I hope this is going in a good way and not a bad way.

"I don't know, baby. Why?" I said.

"Someone sent me and e-mail saying they were Tess's guardian angel and said I have to get her out of jail or Ana will suffer" she said. I will explain guardian angels. They aren't real angels. They are just protecters who have strong feelings towards who they protect.

Fabian is mine and Ryan is Lia's. I have no idea who Tess's is.

Your guardian angel is either someone exactly like you or the complete and utter opposite. It's a weird type of thing. I have a sad feeling Tess's is exactly like her.

Tess is like my Rufus. It's just awful. Joy raised her to hate all that oppposed her. It's just not real life.

My baby is suffering. I know she really isn't a baby but she's my baby. She looks so sad and confused. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" I said.

"Thanks, momma" she said. I smiled and little then left. I went into my secret room. It's just a peaceful place full of Egyptian stuff.

"Sarah, please help me" I begged. I waited and waited. I was about to leave when I saw a mist.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed.

"Hello child" she said.

"Sarah, please help me" I begged.

"It seems I'm keeping you and your past self safe" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"The younger you is having a little trouble with her child" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"When Lia wandered off scaring you and the osirian" she said. (BTW I MADE FABES OSIRIAN) I nodded.

"Who is Tess Mercer's guardian angel?" I asked.

"You wish to harm them" she said.

"No. Just make sure they don't harm my family" I said.

"You want to lock them away" she said.

"I want to talk to them first see if we can come to an agreement but if they try and harm then I will lock them away" I said.

"You have part of her" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The forgotten ruler" she said. The hairs on my neck stood.

"I haven't killed anybody" I said.

"No, but you have the mind state that if something could hurt you then you must control it" she said.

I've been taught since when I was younger that anyone who is a threat is bad. Even when I was five. I was a princess just like Lia. Maybe, Sarah is right. But family is first.

"Can you just tell me?" I asked.

"Ask Ryan why him and Tess broke up?" she said.

"She left Ana alone" I said.

"Thats not all. The next part hurts him too much" she said.

"What, Sarah?" I asked.

"Goodbye, child. And your right Ana is a special girl" she said. Then she disappeared. I left my special room. I ran all around the castle. I finally found Ryan in his "man cave". He was watching football. I stood in front of the TV.

"Hi Mrs. Rutter" he said.

"Why did you and Tess brake up?" I asked.

"She got high and left my baby girl alone" he said simply.

"The whole story" I said.

"That's it" he said pretty convincingly.

"Don't lie to a queen" I said. He sighed.

"She cheated on me. Ok? With my ex-best friend. She wants us both. I'm just not doing that" he said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jason Blane" he said.

"Come on" I said gesturing for him to get up.

"What?" he asked.

"Your taking me to his house" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just come" I commanded. He stood up. We snuck out of the palace. We got in my car and he drove. He drove to a fancy looking house.

"Wow" I said.

"Rich bastard" Ryan muttured getting out of the car. I smirked and got out.

We went up to the house. I rang the doorbell. A boy opened. He looked kinda not what I expected. Blonde hair, scary blue eyes and a fit build. He saw Ryan and smirked.

"Look who's here?" he said.

"Shut it, Blane" Ryan threatened.

"Cool your temper, Sweet" the other boy said.

"It's Miller smartass" Ryan said.

"Language, Ryan. You see who is here" he said gesturing to me.

"I know that. She asked me to take you here" Ryan said obviously annoyed. He looked like he wanted to stab Jason.

"Then come in" Jason said. Ryan and I did. It looks like Nicki Minaj just had a party with all her stripper friends.

"You fucked up your parents house" Ryan said.

"Eh. I've done worse" Jason said. He took us to the one clean place in the house.

"So why are you here?" Jason asked.

"Do you know my daughter?" I asked. Ryan straigtned a little.

"She's sexy" Jason said. I kept a calm face while Ryan was going to burst.

"Calm down, Ryan" I said. He grumbled something. Jason smirked.

"So do you know my daughter?" I asked.

"No" Jason said.

"Do you know Tess Mercer?" I asked.

"Well she is my girlfriend. So, yeah" he said.

"Would you do anything to help her?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"Did you send, Lia an e-mail calling your self Tess's guardian angel and if you lie I will find out" I said.

"Yes. So what? Gonna throw me in jail with Tess?" he asked.

"No but you try anything then you will" I said going towards the door. I left with Ryan behind me.

"Can I kill him?" he asked.

"No" I said. He groaned but got in the car. I got in the passangers side.

"We might wanna do his demands though" I said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want another risk" I said. He nodded. We pulled back up to the palace.

I haven't felt this confused since Anubis.

**Lia pov**

I found some guards.

"Can you please guard Tess Mercer's cell so she won't escape?" I asked.

"Sure, princess" he said.

"Thanks and can you get some for Ana's room?" I asked. They nodded.

"Thanks" I said. They then left. I felt an arm around my waist.

"What was that princess?" Ryan asked.

"Just keeping people safe" I said.

"Maybe, you should relax" he said.

"I can't when my family is in danger" I said.

"But it seems sort of unnessecary" he said. I turned around and pushed him away.

"You know I'll do anything to help my family" I said.

"I know, babe it's just sometimes a little to far" he said. I had enough. I stomped away from him into a room I have grown fond of.

A changing room. I just like to sit there sometimes. Most of my stuff is designed by my Aunt Amber. I felt my phone buzz and flipped it open. Annika Lewis.

"Sundae's baby is coming. Ahh!" she texted.

Holy crap!


	45. Perfection

**I GET OUT OF SCHOOL 2MORROW! SO I WILL ANWSER STUFF 2MARROW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

Sundae is having a baby. SHIT! I ran out of the changing room. I tripped but got caught at the last second. Ryan. I stood up then ran away. I could feel him chasing me. I went into daddy's office. He looked up from his desk.

"Hey, princess" he said.

"Sundae's having her baby. Can I please go see her?" I asked.

"She is in another country, Lia. You would have to have someone stay with you at all times" he said.

"I'll do it" a voice from behind said. Ryan. I almost growled.

"Fine. Ryan stay with Lia" Daddy said.

"But-" I started. Daddy looked at me with his eyebrow quirked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nothing. But can you let Ana sleep with you and Mamma. She'll probably be scared when were not here" I said.

"Lia-" he started.

"Please, daddy. It's for your other princess" I said.

"Fine, love" he said.

"Thank you daddy" I said. He smiled then went back to his work. I felt a hand on my wrist. Ryan. He was smirking.

"Come on, princess" he said. I stomped away. He followed me.

"You know I'm not aloud to leave you" he said.

"I know" I said making my way outside. There was a car waiting for Ryan and I.

"Lady's first" he said opening the door. I grumbled then got in. He smirked and sat next to me. I scooted away.

"Lia, can you just listen to me?" he asked.

"Nope" I said putting in headphones. He sighed. We drove for a long time to get to Sundae's kingdom. I told the driver where the hospital was. He pulled up. Ryan got out of the car first then helped me out. I ran inside the hospital to the front desk.

"Sundae Clarke" I said. "No one is aloud to see her" the front desk lady said.

"I'm Lia Rutter and this is my boyfriend who is her half-brother" I said. So me and Sundae are cousins but I'm not related to Ryan. It's complicated. The front desk lady nodded.

"I guess security should know you then" she said letting us through. She then gave us the room number. I found the room and Ryan was behind me. He's SO slow! We both then went inside.

Sundae was holding a small baby. He is so cute! He has her Auburn hair and purple eyes. He doesn't look like his dad. Sundae's boyfriend was sitting next to her. I can't believe they stayed together. Ryan went to hug his sister.

"Don't crush my baby, slimeball" Sundae said cradeling the baby boys head.

"Sure" Ryan said slightly smirking.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Brett-" she started. Then the next part was mumbled.

"What?" I asked. She mumbled again.

"What?" I asked.

"RYAN! Ok Brett Ryan Clarke" Sundae said. Ryan smiled.

"Aww you named him after his perfect uncle" Ryan said taking Brett. Sundae scoffed.

"Perfect my ass. Oh and by the way have you seen your parol officer lately?" Sundae asked with extreme innocence. Ryan smirked.

"Funny sis" he said sarcastically. I sat next to Ryan. He looked adoringly at Brett.

"You want a boy don't you?" I asked.

"Kinda. Someone I won't have to worry about as much" he said.

"What do you mean? Boys are as much if not more trouble than girls" I said.

"I mean relationship wise. I would probably kill whoever breaks Ana's heart" he said.

"But not a girl?" I asked.

"No. If I killed a girl I would feel too guilty" he said rocking Brett. I rolled my eyes.

Even when I hate him I love him.

**Nina pov**

I am carrying Ana around the palace. She doesn't want to let go of me. I kissed her forehead. It still had a faint mark she got from when she was kidnapped. But it's mostly healed.

I love her so much. She's a cutie. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I went into the living room and sat Ana in my lap. She looked at me with her large brown eyes. They are so mesmorising. I blew in her face. She squealed and put her hands to her face.

That's exactly what Lia used to do. She's so much like Lia. Maybe, thats what Sarah meant about her being special. I kissed her forehead. She started to squirm. She reached her arms behind me.

"Pawpaw" she said. Fabian. I turned around and gave Ana to Fabian. He smiled and kissed her head. Ana started to poke all over his face. She then started crying for no apparent reason. I just changed her so she must be hungry.

I went into the kichen and heated up a baby bottle. I tested it on my wrist and gave it to Fabian. He nudged it in Ana's mouth. She sucked on her bottle happily.

Cute.


	46. Paparazzi

**Sorry this is really late! I swear swear pinky swear I will anwser stuff tomorow. Like SWEAR! I'm just at my cuz's house.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sundae pov<strong>

I have the perfect little baby. But I want that shithole who got me preggers to meet his baby. So I am meeting him at a resturaunt with security and Brett. I am wearing a sparkly zebra tank top, leather pants, sunglasses, ankle boots, music note necklace, black hoop earring, chettah print bracelet and my hair was in a ponytail. I picked got my purse and went into Brett's nursery.

"Hi my prince" I said taking him out of his crib. He was asleep. I took him out and put him in his carrier. I went outside with guards following of course and got in my car. The guards drove me to the restuarant. I stepped out the took out Brett. He's so precious. I went inside the restuarant and sat down at a booth. I crossed my legs and took out my phone.

"Long time no see, princess" a voice said. I looked up and saw him. Evil little thing.

"Kaleb" I said dropping my phone back in my bag.

"So where's my kid?" he asked.

"First he's mine and second here" I said taking him out of the carrier. Brett yawned.

"Cute" Kaleb snickered sitting across from me. I pushed my sunglasses up and took a good look at my ex. Dark black hair with blonde tips, swept to the side, piercing greyish blue eyes, tongue, nose and ear piercings and all of his tattoo's.

"Listen you did this to me so you are giving me child support" I said.

"Your a fucking princess!" he exclaimed.

"Yes but your his father who got me PREGNENT AT 17!" I exclaimed standing up and leaning in his face. He got in my face too.

"It's what you wanted, bad girl" he snarled. I wanna wring that ass's neck.

"I wanted you to actually love me not just my body or money" I said.

"I didn't know you were a princess and you know that" he growled.

"Pay the damn child support!" I snarled. I heard a cry. Brett. I cradled him close and rocked him.

"It's ok my prince" I said stroking his hair. His wails broke my heart. Kaleb also calmed down.

"Let me try" he said.

"You better not try and kidnap him. I do have security" I said gesturing behind me. Two beefy guards.

"He's mine too. I won't kidnap him" he promised. I handed Kaleb, Brett. He rocked him and became softer. Brett calmed down. Kaleb handed me my prince back.

"I'm not such a big monster" Kaleb said leaning back in the booth. A waitress came up.

"Is the couple ready to order?" she asked.

"Far from a couple" I said. Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Give us a minute" he said. She nodded.

"I know what you want" he said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"California burger, steak fries, and oreo milkshake with whipped cream on the bottom" he said. He's right. I sulked while he smirked. Brett started to whine. Breat feeding great.

"Hold on a sec" I said then went to the bathroom. I took my little blanket and popped out my boob. I got Brett to latch on. His little hand laid on my other one.

"Brett, why are you feeling mommy?" I asked. His mouth pulled away from my breast. I pulled my shirt back up then washed my hands. I walked back to the booth and sat with Kaleb. The food was here. Kaleb smirked. He stood up then kissed me.

"What the hell?" I asked against his lips.

"Paparazzi. Do you wanna be known as having a one night stand and getting pregnant or being madly in love and getting pregnant?" he asked against mine.

"Fine. We only play this for a little while because I have a boyfriend" I said when we pulled away.

"That one?" Kaleb asked pointing behind me. I turned. Nick with some slut. I was about to slap him.

"Your a happy mommy and princess" Kaleb hissed. I sat back down and stabbed my burger. Kaleb fake smiled. I could see the flashes through the corners of my eyes. I put on my dazzeling fake smile.

Brett was in his carrier being annoyed by the flashes. I put his blaket over the top. Kaleb looked "adoringly" at me. He then held my hand. I want that pest off me.

I hate faking my relationships.

**Lia pov**

Me and Ryan decided to take Ana to the park. I am wearing a tank top that says "I love to love", shorts, zebra sandals, fedora, sunglasses, heart necklace and my hair was straight. I am pushing Ana is her stroller with Ryan next to me. I saw paparazzi. They knew not to get to close. I waved at a camera. Ana had her stuffed animal in her arms. She loves that dog.

"Dada" she muttured. Ryan sighed. He wasn't really paying attention. He was focused on the nosy paparazzi. He hates them alot! His exact words are "Those bastards don't need pictures of me or my girls espically if it's trying to make us look bad" His exact words.

Anyway so he is wearing baggy black jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket, combat boots and very dark sunglasses. He was probably glaring underneath them. Or shooting daggers. Either one. He also made sure his tattoo's were visable. His look was "You take a picture of me and I will come rip your throat out".

"Stupid cameras" he muttered. Most of them were snapping pictures of Ana. I looked at my pissed off boyfriend.

"Would you calm down?" I asked.

"No way" he said.

"Just let them take pictures then they will go" I said.

"They have enough for twenty magazines!" he said.

"Stop overeacting. They will think you hate everything" I said.

"Good. Then they won't exploit me or you and Ana" he said.

"It's not so bad" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Yes it is and I can't believe your so calm" he said.

"They are keeping their distance so I'm ok" I said. Ana started to cry. Ryan bent over and picked her up out of the stroller.

"Dada" Ana said trying to take off his sunglasses. Ryan wouldn't let her. Ana put her head on his shoulder. More pics.

"Damn press" Ryan muttered. I rolled my eyes. So stupid.

But you gotta love him.


	47. No trust

**Hey guys so I just wanted to ask a question. Um when this story is over do want me to go into Lia as a grown up or end it here at this age? Thats really important because it determends how many more chapters until the end! One more question somebody say what FWB means. Ok so story time.**

**Scoobycool9: I know I kinda do that on purpose. I know that seems weird but I do it like that on purpose because Lia, Ryan, Sundae they really wouldn't talk like that. If I was doing Nina or Fabian or Patricia or something I would talk like that. See the difference. Yeah?**

**Mindlesschix14: Thx I try to be funny**

**Kswiftie13: there fun 2 write!**

* * *

><p>Sundae pov<p>

Once I finshed my little lunch "date" I took Brett back to the palace. I kept cooing at him. He was awake. He blinked at me a few times. I went into his nursery. I sat down in the rocking chair and cradeled him close. He had a hazy glaze on his eyes.

"My sleepy little prince. Did you like your daddy? He wants me to fake date him but I don't wanna do that" I said brushing his Auburn hair. He did a weird thing with his mouth. I want him to have a mom and a dad in the same house. I wanted that to be Nick but he has his whore or whatever she is. His eyes closed. I sat him in his crib then went into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and rubbed my temples. I looked over and saw a picture of my family before the divorce.

***FLASHBACK***

I was about four when my parents split. I skipped through the castle looking for my dad. I lived with him since forever. I found him in some throne room. He looked angry while he was talking to someone. I peered around the corner. I felt an arm grab on. One of dad's assistants.

"What are you doing, princess?" he asked.

"Watching" I said.

"Your father wouldn't like that" he said.

"He also wouldn't like you letting me stay up until midnight watching tv" I said.

"Fine, stay. But I am not getting trouble" he said.

"What is daddy doing?" I asked.

"Dealing with a dangerous criminal now stay back" he said then slipped away. Daddy listened to the guys story. He didn't look very happy. He was yelling at the guy. His eyes wandered and landed on me.

"Hold on a second" he said to the guy and standing up. I looked down. I saw his figure tower over me.

"What are you doing here? I told you I was busy" he said.

"I wanted to talk to someone. And mommy isn't here anymore" I said. He sighed and bent down to my level.

"I know you miss your mom but she isn't here anymore. She has another family to worry about" he said.

"But I want her" I cried.

"She still loves you" he promised.

"But why did she leave me?" I asked.

"She just has more family" he said.

"I miss her" I said. He pulled me into an embrace.

"I know you do but she just isn't here" he said.

***END FLASHBACK***

I restened my mom for a long time. Then my dad when he got remarried. I actually tried to run away when I was supposed to be at his wedding. I delayed the wedding for three hours. But I got caught. I don't wanna think about my shitty past. I could feel my ankle bracelet rub against my skin. This thing annoys me. Maybe I could get one of Ryan's friends to get this off. I sighed and looked at my gorgeous prince.

"Your life will be better than mine" I said. He curled into a ball in the corner of the crib. I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess, you must get ready you have a meeting tonight" a servant said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"The whole royal family must attend" he said. I nodded and closed the door. I ran a hot bath and put in smelly soap. I dropped my clothes to the ground. I looked in the wall to wall mirror's.

My body looks cute. I sunk low into the bath. I wish that bracelet would just break when it hits water. Maybe short circit. Just do something to get it off.

My dad really doesn't trust me. I got changed into a black dress, super high heels, flower earrings and a cuff braclet. I curled my Auburn hair. It made it look way short. I went and saw Brett was awake. He looked at me kinda confused. It was kinda like "What are you wearing?"

"I am dressed weird because your grandpa and evil step-grandma are making me" I cooed.

"I'm not making you" a voice said. Mara. I turned around and put a hand on my hip.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see you were ready" she said. Her eyes wandered to my ankle.

"Why don't you take it off?" I asked.

"We don't need you running away again. Your so much trouble" she said.

"I know and you hate me" I said.

"I don't hate you I'm just dissapointed" she said.

"Because I am not perfect and don't sccept you as a mom?" I asked. She looked down.

"You are not my mom and will never be close to her" I said. She just walked away.

"That was harsh, Sun" another voice said. Dad. I rolled my eyes.

"She hates me" I said.

"She cares" he said.

"Well she shouldn't be so pushy" I said.

"Anyway, tonight can you be on your best behaviour?" he asked.

"I'm not four I think I can" I said.

"Listen we are trying to prevent war so just act happy" he said. I did a fake smile.

"This good?" I asked.

"Yes" he said then kissed my forehead.

See he doesn't trust me!


	48. War

****Hey guys so I just wanted to ask a question. Um when this story is over do want me to go into Lia as a grown up or end it here at this age? Thats really important because it determends how many more chapters until the end!****

* * *

><p><strong>Sundae pov<strong>

So I have the attention span of a rat. It's not very long. I went into the dining room with Brett in my arms. The other kingdom's leaders were here with their son. He narrowed his eyes at me. I sat down next to dad and Mara. I then gave Brett to a nanny. She is only for ocassions like this. I put the napkin in my lap and my silverware didn't fall on the floor this time.

Lia and her family were also here because my kingdom and hers are like BFF's. So yea. Ryan looked annoyed as fuck. I smirked at my half brother.

The kingdom dad, Mara, Aunt Nina and Uncle Fabian were dealing with hate us. It's just awful. Their son is cocky as hell. I hate him. The lady has a stick up her ass and the man is stubborn. Dad looked calm but in his eyes said annoyed.

"What would stop you from doing war?" dad asked. Uncle Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Your princesses" the king said. Excuse me?

"What?" dad asked.

"Your princesses. They would stay in a tower one would marry my son" the evil and apparently crazy king said.

"No way" Uncle Fabian said. Ryan held Lia's waist.

"If you want war then you get war" the evil king said.

"I am not giving up my only child" dad said. The evil king snapped his fingers. His guards. Dad snapped his fingers. His guards.

"Try me" dad said. The other guards went towards me. Dad's guards stood protectivly in front of me. Uncle Fabian and Aunt Nina had gotten guards. I couldn't see the evil king. The guards took me to my prison sorry room. They locked me in. I saw my baby was in the cot I have in my room just in case.

"Looks like were going to war" I said picking him up. Brett yawned.

"Grandpa's gonna go crazy again" I said.

"Funny, sunshine" a voice said. I turned and saw dad. He smiled a little then closed the door. I sat on my bed still cradeling Brett.

"I am not crazy" he said.

"Sure" I said. He licked his lips.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. The only time I call him daddy is when I wanna get something outta him.

"You can't stay here" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your going to live with your mother. I don't need you here during war" he said.

"Does that mean no security?" I asked happily.

"No. Not even close. It's doubling actually" he said. I sighed.

"So I'm on house arrest at a new house?" I asked.

"Yes but because I love you" he said.

"Sure" I said sarcastically. He kissed my forehead.

"I really do, Sundae" he said.

"Uh huh" I said.

"Get your stuff packed you leave tomorrow" he said. I nodded. He left the room. I threw most of my closet into suitcases. I packed Brett's stuff too.

"Were going to grandma and step-grandpa's house" I said happily. I really don't have a problem with Eddie. Mom and Eddie live in this kingdom at times but now I guess they are at there other house. Which is in New York City. I picked up my baby and cradeled his head.

"You tired?" I asked. He moved a little.

"Hey, Sundae" a voice said. I turned and saw Kaleb.

"What?" I snapped.

"I will be with you at your mom's house" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone to be with you all day make sure your safe" he said.

Someone shoot me now.

**Lia pov**

I went home after that whole war incident. The castle was maximum security and Ryan and I were kind of jumpy. But mostly me. Ana is just plain old happy Ana. I went into Ryan and I's bedroom. I slumped on the bed. Why now? Why can't they have war at another time? Ryan sat next to me after he sat Ana in her cot. Ryan wrapped his arm around me. The door opened. Mom and daddy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You need to leave" Mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't want you here during war" dad said.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Your Aunt Poppy's" mom said. Aunt Poppy is a queen but she doesn't live in her kingdom. She lives in California.

"So we are going there?" I asked.

"You, Ryan and Ana" mom said.

"When do we leave?" Ryan asked.

"In an hour" mom said.

"Are you coming too?" I asked. Mom and daddy shook their heads. I took a deep breath. Mom and daddy hugged me.

"We'll call you and video chat" mom said. I nodded and pulled away. I hate this so much.

My kingdom has only been at war once before. It was awful. My parents hid me in some tunnels and I was scared and it was just pure horror. Now that I'm going to California I guess it will be better. But what if the other kingdom finds me and tortures me.

This purely sucks.


	49. Moving

**Lia pov**

Once I was in California I went to my Aunt Poppy's house. With Ana and Ryan of course. It's huge. Aunt Poppy came and greeted me.

"Hey Lia" she said.

"Hey Aunt Poppy" I said. I saw security walking around the stairs. I'm starting to seriously worried.

"Your room's upstairs" Aunt Poppy said. I nodded then went upstairs. Ryan started taking our stuff. I have Ana in my arms. She babbled and babbled about who knows what. I love when she tries to talk. I found our bed room and sat on the bed.

Ryan sat down the bags which for some reason he wanted to carry all at once. I packed a lot while I think he only packed one shirt, one pair of jeans, hair gel, toothbrush, and hair brush. I swear thats it.

"Mama" Ana said. I jumped and smiled. She said mama. I sat her in my lap.

"Say it again" I said.

"Mama" she said a little louder. I kissed her forehead. Ryan sat next to us.

"Dada" Ana said reaching her arms out. Ryan smiled and took her.

"Hi beautiful" he said stroking her hair.

"Dada" Ana murmered.

"Your so big now" Ryan said. Ana tugged on Ryan's shirt.

"Dada" Ana said more urgently.

"Yes baby?" Ryan asked. Ana opened her mouth wide. Ryan looked at me.

"Can you get her a bottle?" he asked.

"Ok" I said getting up. I took formula out of the baby bag, a bottle and went downstairs. I poured the formula into the bottle, some water then heated it up in the microwave. I tested it on my wrist then went upstairs.

Ana was trying to sit up by herself but failing. She started to wail so Ryan took her is his arms. He calmed her down. I handed him the bottle and he fed Ana. When Ana finished she started to hiccup. I giggled a little. She hiccuped again and looked at Ryan.

"Da-da" she hiccuped. Ryan smiled a little. I think Ana wanted him to make them stop. She hiccuped again and looked more frustrated. Ryan just smiled at her. Ana banged her hands. Eventually she did stop. She looked at me like

"What took you so long?" I laughed and sat next to Ryan. He kissed my head as I laid it on his shoulder.

"Do you think my parents are ok?" I asked.

"Their fine, Lia. Their strong enough to figure things out" he promised.

"I guess" I said.

"They'll be fine" he said. Ana had become quiet so I looked at her. She had Ryan's watch in her hands. Ryan looked at his wrist.

"How did she get that?" he asked.

"She's a thief like you" I joked.

"No she's a princess" he said taking the watch back. Ana pouted and looked at Ryan.

"Nice try, princess" Ryan said patting her head. Ana giggled and tugged on his shirt.

She's so cute.

**Sundae pov**

I love New York so much. I got to my Mom and step-dad's house. Kaleb was behind me. I still hate him but Brett seems ok with his "daddy". I just call Kaleb the thing that got me fucked. But Brett is perfect. I have him in my arms. He is clinging to my shirt. I opened the front door to my mom and step-dad's house. It seemed empty.

"Hello" I called. Nothing.

"It's Sundae and I brought cookies!" I said. I heard little feet hit the wood floor and smiled. A little toddler appeared. Nevaeh.

"Where are the cookies?" she asked. I smiled a little and sat Brett's carrier down. Nevaeh peered inside.

"It's a baby!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is" I said.

"I want it" she announced.

"You can't have him. He's mine" I said.

"Mommy said you should share" Nevaeh said stomping her foot.

"If I get you a cookie will you stop bothering me?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Come on" I said picking up Brett's carrier then going into the kitchen.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" I asked.

"Work and my nanny is supposed to be watching me but she said she had a bate" Nevaeh said.

"Date. And your nanny's gonna get fired" I said sitting her on the counter. I sat Brett on the counter next to her. Kaleb was getting bags which I have a lot of. I looked in the freezer and found cookie dough. I found a pan and put on parts of cookie dough.

I remember always coming here in the winter so I could be with my mom and Eddie. It was always fun because they weren't all "don't do this or you'll get dirty or that's dangerous". It was just fun. I gave Neaveah a piece of cookie dough for her to eat. She sucked on it. I smiled and looked in Brett's carrier. He was awake. I took him out and breast fed. I put a piece of cloth over my top half so Nevaeh wouldn't see.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um feeding" I said.

"How?" she asked. Before I could respond Kaleb came and picked her up.

"You wanna play outside while Sundae makes cookies?" he asked.

"Yea" Nevaeh said.

"Thanks" I mouthed to Kaleb. He shrugged and took Nevaeh outside.

Maybe he isn't all bad.


	50. Too easy

**Here is a chapter. I need ideas. more ideas. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

"Ana go to sleep" I said. She whined.

"You need a nap" I said bouncing her up and down.

"Dada" she moaned.

"Dada went out" I said.

"Dada" she whined.

"Shh" I said. She whimpered.

"You miss grandma and grandpa?" I asked. She whimpered. I sat down and took out her bottle. She didn't want it. I sighed and just started to hum. Her eyes got a tired glaze. When her eyes shut I sat her in the crib and quietly left the room. I took a deep breath.

Ryan went out to do something. I didn't question. Mostly because I'm tired. I dragged myself downstairs to the kitchen.

My Aunt Poppy has to deal with her kingdom's stuff. I don't know why she doesn't live in her kingdom. I made some hot chocolate and took a brownie off of a plate. I slumped to the living room and laid on the couch.

I fell asleep.

**Ryan pov**

I went out to get some stuff for Ana. Guess what I saw? Stupid paparazzi! Fucking nosy! They should really mind their own business before I stab them. Their questions are ridiculous. They keep asking me if Lia's pregnant or if I still loved Tess. Tess. Evil bitch. She's on trial. I hope she rots in prison. She probably will. I went into a store.

"Ryan" I heard someone yell from outside. I shook my head a took off my hood. The sunglasses still sheilded my eyes. I walked through the store. I felt someone run into me. They looked like they were hiding too. It was a girl. She kept her head down.

"Excuse you" I said. She took off her sunglasses. Those eyes. I know them.

"Hi babe" she said.

"Tess" I snarled.

"Nice job, Ryan" she said.

"Why are you out?" I asked.

"Guardian angel" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind" she said.

"You better not try anything" I warned. I slid my phone out of my back pocket. I hate doing this but I need security. I texted a one which means get your ass over here!

"I never would" Tess said innocently. I snorted. I saw security coming through the store. They grabbed Tess. Her hood and sunglasses fell off. They handcuffed her. She snarled at me. Security dragged her away. Something isn't right. She got caught way too easily and with no fight. Maybe I'm imagining.

I shook my head then went to look for stuff. I got some toys for Ana. Maybe she will let go of that stuffed animal she is addicted to. I payed for the stuff then went home. I saw Lia passed out on the couch. I smiled a little then sat next to her. I shook her.

"Lia, get up" I said softly. She rolled over.

"No" she moaned. I picked her up.

"Stop it" she mumbled.

"Get up, princess" I said.

"Stop calling me that" she said turning in my arms. I carried her upstairs to our bedroom. I sat her down on the bed. She finally opened her eyes.

"Hi Ryan" she yawned.

"Hey, babe" I said. She patted next to her. I laid down and held her waist.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked moving hair from her face.

"Ana" she said simply.

"Oh" I said.

"She is so stubborn" she said.

"Yea" I said.

"I still love her though" she said. I kissed her forehead.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too" she said. My mind went to the thing I have always wanted to do to her. She must have read my mind.

"We can do it on your birthday" she promised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. When is it?" she asked.

"October 10. Two months from now" I said.

"Mine's Novermber 11th" she said.

"And Ana's is September 9" I said.

"That's funny. We were all born on the day of the number month" Lia said.

"Kinda" I said.

"My mom said it made me special" Lia said.

"Everything about you is special" I said. She smiled.

"I really do love you" she said.

"I think I have made it clear that I love you" I said.

"I still like to hear you say it" she said. I smirked and kissed her.

"Is that clear?" I asked. She nodded.

She's so beautiful.


	51. Ana

**Srry about the wait had some writers block. To get the next chapter i need two ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia pov<strong>

I woke up to crying. Ana? I rubbed my eyes and looked in the cot. No Ana. I jumped out of bed and ran to the spare nursery. She was there. She was bawling. I sighed in relief and picked her up.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked. She cried. I bounced her up and down. Ryan stumbled in. He took Ana in his arms.

"Go back to bed" he said. I gave him a kiss then went to bed.

***DREAM***

Ana. She was not a baby. A teenager actually. She was at school. She was sitting with her friends. She did not look very princess like just normal. But I saw what did make her look like someone important. Guys in the background. Security guards. She didn't seem to bothered like I would be. Maybe shes used to it.

A boy came up and they hugged. Ana beamed and giggled. The security guys I guess trust him so they left her with him.

When they left another boy came. She squealed then hugged and kissed him. Wait! What?

The guy before chuckled then put one of Ana's friends under his arm. They kissed. Ana nuzzled in the second guy arms. Someone explain what's going on.

The first boy looked proper and stuff the second guy not so much. The second guy had spikey hair, lip piercing, nose piercing and tattoo's.

"Babe, I missed you. We can't be away for that long again" Ana said into his chest.

"I can't exactly come to you. Your dad would like sick dogs on me" he said.

"Or my grandpa" Ana said.

"Great" the boy muttered.

"Ana, how long does he have to be your fake boyfriend" a girl said hugging onto the proper boy.

"As soon as my parents and grandparents are off my case" Ana said. The boy she was hugging picked her up bridal style. She giggled.

"Put me down, Adam" she said.

"No way" Adam said.

"Let's go find somewhere more private" Ana said nodding towards all the people passing by. Adam carried her to some abondaned place. He sat her down.

"Thank you" Ana said.

"No problem" the boy said. Ana scremed.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Worm" Ana said. Adam quirked his eyebrow.

"Your afraid of worms?" he asked. My dad hates worms. Maybe thats who she gets it from.

"Just kill it or flush it!" Ana exclaimed. Adam squashed the worm with his Doc Martens. Ana sighed.

"You Ana, I'm-going-to sneak-out-of-my-guarded-palace Sweet is afraid of worms?" Adam asked. Sweet? That means I marry Ryan.

"Yes, I am" Ana said. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll protect you" he said. Ana smirked then got a fake scared face.

"But I'm so scared" she said fake terrified.

"You should be" another voice said. Ana and Adam turned around. Some guy and like an army. Adam held Ana protectivly.

"W-what do you want?" Ana asked.

"Well I couldn't have your mother so I will have you" the main guy said. That's the evil prince who I'm hiding from.

Oh my god.

***END DREAM***

I shot out of bed and screamed. I heard a scream and a cry. Ana. Ryan ran in with a crying Ana in his arms.

"What happened?" Ryan asked. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed. Ana cried louder. Ryan sighed and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Gotta take care of both my princesses" he said.

"Shut up and hug me" I said. He pulled me closer. I weeped in his chest. Ryan kissed my forehead. I felt another wetnesses. More tears. I looked over. Ana. She was crying and tears were running down her face.

"Don't cry baby girl" I said.

"Muma" she cried. I took her into my arms.

She's so precious.


	52. Parents

**Sundae pov**

I love Mom and Eddie's house. This war was a pretty good thing as weird as it sounds. I just hope dad's ok. I miss him. But what's impotnant is that Brett's ok and safe with me. We are sitting in my bedroom on my bed. I propped him up on a pillow. He seems to like it here.

"Hey Brett" I said in my baby voice. He looked at me. I heard a faint beep. Damn that ankle bracelet. I finally had it. I know how to break in and out of baically everything. I think I can break this thing off. I grabbed a pair of sissors of my desk and sat on the ground. So I need to break off the lock. I started banging on it with the sissors. T

he lock broke off. Ha! I'm smart. I got the bracelet off and sat it on my desk. My door opened. Guards. Does this thing set off an alarm when I take it off? They picked me up.

"Don't manhandle me" I said. They sat me down. One held my leg then put the bracelet back on. I growled. They then let me go and left. I looked at Brett.

"I'm gonna get this off" I said. He gave me a toothless smile. I kissed his forehead. My prince. The door opened. Kaleb. Ugh. He sat next to me.

"That was very smart, Sundae" he said.

"Your crafty. Do you know how to get this off?" I asked lifting up my leg.

"I could but I won't" he said.

"I hate you" I said.

"I know. But it's for your own good" he said.

"How?" I asked.

"For example if you get taken someone could find you" he said.

"Uh huh" I said. Brett started to cry. I cradled him. He reached for my boobs. I pulled my shirt down and put a blanket over myself.

"Just gonna pop out your boob, huh?" Kaleb said. I rolled my eyes and got Brett to latch on. His small hand curled around my finger. I finished feeding him and burped him. He got a sleepy look so I started to rock him. The door opened again. Nevaeh. She stomped in.

"You are supposed to be watching me" she said angrily.

"I'm coming, Ne" I said.

"Now" she said. Brett definatly wasn't going to sleep now. Kaleb scooped Nevaeh up.

"Let's go outside" he said.

"Ok" Nevaeh said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaleb then took her out. I put a pacifier in Brett's mouth then rocked him to sleep. I sat him in the cot then placed a blanket on top of him. I then left him to sleep in peace. I went downstairs and found Kaleb and Nevaeh in the kitchen. They were eating ice cream. Nevaeh's face was a mess. I sorta smiled.

"Hey Sundae!" Nevaeh exclaimed. "Hi Nevaeh" I said.

"Kaweb get me ice-cream!" she said.

"I see" I chuckled. She put her face in the ice cream. Kaleb slightly smiled. He was eating whipped cream out of the can. I smiled at him.

"So immature" I said. He sprayed some in my face. I scrunched up my nose and wiped it off. He was laughing. He got Nevaeh to laugh too. He sprayed her with whipped cream. She giggled and tried eating it off herself.

"Don't do that" I said.

"No" she said. She is so stubborn. She gets it from me. When she finished her sundae (and yes I realize that is my name) I took her upstairs. I was about to take her to her own bathroom.

"No! I wanna go to mommy and daddys!" she said.

"Fine, Nevaeh" I sighed. I helped her get undressed and sat her in the bathtub. She wanted to play with the bubbles for a little while so I let her. When she finished I washed her off then put her in comfy clothes. She ran away with her wet hair. I sighed she's crazy. But she's a baby. I went into my bedroom and got my phone. I called my dad.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Sundae, your ok" he said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You took off your ankle bracelet" he said.

"Yea. Can I take that off yet?" I asked.

"No baby" he said.

"Thought so. Anyway how are you and Mara doing?" I asked.

"Mara isn't with me it's not safe" he said.

"I bet Aunt Nina stayed" I muttered. Dad sighed.

"You know she cares about you right?" he said.

"Nope" I said.

"She does" he said.

"Uh huh" I said sarcastically.

"Sundae" he warned.

"Jerome" I said in the same tone.

"Bye, Sundae. I'll call you later" he said then hung up. I sulked a little and looked at my phone.

Parents.


	53. Hostage

**Lia pov**

Ryan and I decided to go shopping. I'm pushing Ana in her stroller. Ryan's all pissy because paparazzi is following. Ana reached for a toy store. "Uh uh" Ana said reaching for it. I pushed her into the store. She reached for everything.

"Dada dada" she said. Ryan looked in her stroller. Ana reached for a doll. Ryan put it in the cart.

"There baby" he said. Ana smiled. Ryan kissed her forehead.

"Your such a pushover" I said.

"So what? Can't I be nice to my princess?" he said.

"Nevermind" I said. He kissed my forehead.

"Dada" Ana called. She reached for a doll house. Ryan of course put it in the cart. Ana clapped with her small hands.

"Dada!" she said happily. Ryan was like the collest thing to her since sliced bread. Ryan was proud of that. We ended up with lots of stuff for Ana. She was giggiling and smiling. Ryan paid for it then we went outside. Paparazzi swarmed our car. I covered Ana in blankets.

"Princess look here!" one guy yelled.

"Could you please move?" I asked them. They didn't. I turned my head from them.

"Move" Ryan said.

"No" a guy said.

"What?" Ryan asked. This is gonna turn bad.

"Ryan, calm down" I said.

"Mumma! Dada!" Ana called from under the blankets. Ryan was getting pissed. I sighed at let him scream at the paparazzi. I took Ana's stroller and walked back into the store. Someone grabbed me and took Ana from the stroller. They took me into where they have restocking stuff in the store. It was in the back. It was a guy. He grabbed me by the shirt.

"Give me your money princess" he said. I said nothing. Mostly because I was absoulutely paralyzed. He held it tighter.

"I said give me your money" he said. Where's my security guy when I need him? Or Ryan? Ryan is probably telling people off and the security guard is probably keeping him from getting arrested.

"I-I don't have any" I said. I seriously don't. Ryan said he was going to pay for everything today. The guy rolled his eyes.

"Yea right" he said sarcastically.

"I-I'm s-s-s-serious" I stuttered. He went and rattled around Ana's stroller.

"Where the hell is it?" he exclaimed. Ana started to cry. the guy looked everywhere but of course didn't find anything. The mugger tossed me over his shoulder then took Ana in his arms. He took me out of the store through the back. It was an alley. No one would see us there. He threw me in the back of his car and gave me Ana. He slammed the door. Damn not again.

"Hey! If you let me go I'll pay you!" I said to him.

"You won't need to but your boyfriend will" he said. Oh he picked the wrong person to piss off. Ryan's gonna kill him. That should be intresting. Ana started to weep.

"Mumma" she whined.

"Shh baby girl" I said rocking her. She whimpered.

"Mumma" she whined again. I kissed her forehead and held her close. I hope Ryan has noticed and isn't still yelling. I need him to be my hero as awful as it sounds and as much as I hate it.

Yet it's true.

**Ryan pov**

"MOVE!" I yelled at the paparazzi.

"No, pretty boy" he said. Pretty boy? Who the hell does he think he's talking to? I will beat him. The security guy pulled me away.

"Stop" he said.

"Fine" I said. I turned to see Lia and Ana were gone. I looked in the store. Ana's stroller. I went into the stroller and looked inside. No Ana. No one was in the store. It looked abandoned. Like nothing. I looked around. Everything cleared out. Where's Lia? I looked at the security guy.

"Do you know where they went?" I asked. He shook his head no. I sighed. What if someone hurt them? I looked around the back. I saw Ana's blanket on the floor. Next to it was a note.

"Come two alleys over to get the princesses" it said. I went two over. A dude had a van and stood there smugly.

"Give me Lia and Ana" I said.

"For a fee" he said. I got out my wallet.

"How much do you want?" I asked.

"A million" the guy said.

"I don't have that much!" I exclaimed.

"Not my problem. You aren't getting them back until I get that" he said. I got out my phone and called Lia's dad. This is fucked up. I told the security guy not to follow me and sent him to Lia's Aunts house. Lia's dad picked up.

"Hello Ryan" he said.

"I need a million dollars" I said.

"Do you need to be bailed out of jail?" he asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why does he hate me?

"No" I said. "What do you need it for?" he asked.

"This guy is holding Lia and Ana hostage" he said.

"Let me talk to him" he said. I handed over the phone. The guy talked. I looked at the van. I couldn't see Lia. I hope he didn't touch her. The guy hung up and threw my phone on the ground.

"Come with me" he said.

Why the hell is my life so damn complicated?


	54. Awful kidnapper

**SO hey guys. Sibunasaviour also helps me write bcuz i have shitty writers block on this story and she wrote this chapter**

**Ryan POV**

I'm gonna murder this guy soon enough. He told me to go with him but im watching what im doing.

Suddenly he turned around with his gun and prepared to hit me but i punched him in the gut. He let go of his gun instantly. I picked it up and hit him in the head with it. I wasnt going to shoot him because i dont want to give lia's dad another reason to hate me.

The guy fell down and he was unconcious. I took his car keys from his pocket. I unlocked the car and swung open the door. No Lia and Ana. This guy set me up!

**Lia POV**

I'm runing with Ana in the stroller around the store. I cant find Ryan ANYWHERE.

That guy who kidnapped me was a moron. He tied my wrists and ankles and put a gag in my mouth then buckled me up in the car.

I was able to unbuckle myself and I used the gearshift to undo my ankle ropes, then i just untied what was left and took out the gag.

I went to the back and got Ana and the stroller. She was bawling. "Muma! Dada!"

I calmed her down and unclocked the van from the inside. I swung open the side door and ran with the stroller into the store to find Ryan. Hes GONE.

I was about to go outside and look for him in the mobs of paparazzi when two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I spun around and saw Ryan. I hugged him and he kissed my forehead. "Lia are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded in response. "Yea I'm fine," I let go of his strong arms, "The guy was really bad at holding someone hostage," I laughed. Ryan smirked at me and kissed me.

The paparazzi was going crazy outside from our lovey-dovey moments. We were about to deepen it when crying came from the stroller.

We came apart and looked in the stroller. Just by seeing our faces Ana stopped crying and was reaching for Ryan, "Dada!" she gurgled. Ryan smiled and picked her up. He start bouncing her and kissing her everywhere on the face. Ana laughed.

I love them.


	55. The End

**Hey guys so this is the last chapter of this story! But theres gonna be another! Yea one more. Umm Itll be up asap but it might b a wait because im kinda busy this week. Im at the beach. Anyways thank u guys so much for the love and I love you guys! And to the person who hates this story so much Grow up! If u think my story is shit and doesnt deserve to b on fanfic then keep it to urself. Its just plain rude! And I deleted ur comment. Anyway I hope the rest of u enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lia POV<strong>

We got back to Aunt Poppy's house. Well mansion. Ana was attached to Ryan. It's her nap time. Ryan and I got out of the car. I took Ana from Ryan. She pouted a little.

"Nap time" I said. I went inside with Ryan following. Ana reached for him again.

"Uh uh" she said.

"Come on" I said. She pouted. I took her upstairs to the nursery. I sat in the rocking chair and rocked her back and forth. She was quietly crying.

"Shh" I said. She whimpered. I started humming to her. She got quieter and quieter.

"That's my girl" I said rubbing her back in small circles. It was pure silence. Perfect. I pulled her from my chest and looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes were closed. Her little mouth was open a little. She quietly snored. I smiled again. She's so beautiful.

My little princess. I sat her in the white crib. I put her little head on the fluffy pink pillow that looks like something my Aunt Amber would buy and put her favorite blanket over her. I placed her stuffed animal right next to her. She rolled over a little bit. I sighed. She's so big. I feel old. I should probably leave her before I mess with her. I left the nursery and quietly shut the door.

I went down to where Ryan and I's bedroom was. He was on the bed watching TV. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Lia could you hand me my jacket?" he asked.

"Can't you just get it?" I asked.

"Your right there" he said. He's so lazy. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the jacket. Something fell from the pocket. A small turquoise box. I dropped the leather jacket on the ground and picked up the little box. I opened it up. Oh my god.

An engagement ring. The band was silver and had written on the inside "Love you forever-Ryan" It had a circle diamond with two diamonds surrounding it. I turned around. Ryan was standing in front of me. His hands clapsed around the ring box. He took it and got down on one knee.

"Ryan?" I asked.

"Just hear me out" he said grasping my left hand. His touch is so icy but warm at the same time.

"Lia, I love you so much" he said. I love him too. But I'm too young and my dad. Oh god my dad. He will die.

"I know your not old enough yet. We can just wait until you are old enough. You are the best mom for Ana and will you marry me?" he said. I don't know what to say.

"M-my dad" I said.

"Doesn't know but would never want to have his granddaughter without someone" he said. I smirked.

"Your so sly aren't you?" I asked. "Yea pretty much" he said. I chuckled.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes it is" I said. He slipped the ring on my finger then picked me up. He spun me around.

"Mrs. Miller" he said.

"Oh my dad will loathe that" I said.

"Who cares?" he said.

"If you value your life" I said. He laughed.

"I've gotten you into some crazy stuff and he hasn't killed me yet" he said.

"Your pushing it" I said. Before he could speak I heard a crying. Ana. Ryan and I went down the hall. Ana was sitting up in her head waiting.

"Mumma! Dada!" she cried lifting up her arms. Ryan picked her up and placed her on his hip. She pointed to my ring.

"Eh eh" she said. "That's right princess" I said putting her on my hip. She cocked her head at me.

"We're gonna be a family!" I said.

"Prensess" Ana said. Ryan and I shared a look.

"Ana you said Princess! Well almost!" I said. I kissed her forehead. She put her hands over her mouth. Ryan kissed her head.

This is my life.


End file.
